


The darkest storm

by Jatzogirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 72,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jatzogirl/pseuds/Jatzogirl
Summary: Hermione and Draco were in a relationship but then something happened. Years later Hermione is sending her children, Aries and Gemini off to Hogwarts and Draco is also sending his son. There is a storm brewing. Can they weather it and find their way back to each other? Or will it tear them and their families apart.





	1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first Fanfic that I have written. Would love comments and ideas moving forward. Please be kind and I hope you enjoy! Please R&R

Prologue:  
  
The sky cracked and boomed in a majestic symphony as icy droplets hailed down around her. This was nothing; she had survived so much worse. A pitiful little storm wasn’t going to stop her, not tonight. She had to try at least one more time to reach him. Try one last time to get him to fight for her. No, not just for her but for everything that their love stood for. Hopefully, this time she could make him see. In the distance she could make out the ominous towers that seemed to pierce the storm above, almost as if castle itself was the center of the storm. Water trickled down her cheeks and wind whipped her already chaotic mane of mousy brown curls against her skin. A chill shook her body but still she refused to relent because she would not, she could not, stop.  
  
Finally, she was able to make out the castle’s front door and her ever-hopeful heart beat furiously deep inside her chest. The beats were so forceful she that swore her ribcage would break if she didn’t hurry. At last she reached the door and pulled back the thick brass knocker. The sound echoed through the empty courtyard almost deafening in its hollowness. Her hands trembled as she waited for an answer. He would see her! She would not be ignored. If he truly wished to never see her again, she wouldn’t have reached the front door. She would not be ignored. Finally, she heard the old hinges creak as the door began to open.  
  
There he was. His white-golden hair slicked back, his sharp angelic features highlighted by the lamps inside. She couldn’t suppress her gasp of joy at the sight of him. However, the moment his blue-grey eyes met hers, her joy seemed to wither and die. Never before had he looked at her with such distain. Never had those amazing eyes, once filled with love and adoration, appeared so hateful and cruel.  
  
“What are you doing here?” He demanded in the same tone one might reprimand a servant.  
  
“I-I need to speak with you, please. Just one last time Draco. You owe me that.” She pleaded hopefully.  
  
“We have nothing more to say to each other. You know that I’m engaged to another. Did you expect me to pull you into my arms and tell you that Astoria means nothing to me? Please, tell me Hermione, what were you expecting? That you, a filthy mudblood, could ever mean anything to me?” Draco sneered.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes. She had to tell him. Even if she knew in her heart that it would likely change nothing. His cruel words echoed in her mind as her hands trembled and her whole body felt numb. “You’ll want to hear what I have to say. I know you. I know who you are. From the worst things you ever did for him to the best things you’ve ever done in your life. So please believe me when I say that you will want to know what I have come to say.” Her voice strengthened with each word that she said.  
  
“Then just spit it out already. I have a ceremony in the morning and need my rest. Do you think I enjoy listening to you ramble about how you know me? If you truly knew me then you would know how much I hate to be kept waiting,” He huffed in a bored tone. He raised his hand to examine his nails.  
  
“I won’t be kept out on your doorstep like a common whore. I will tell you inside in the library or I won’t tell you at all.” She stated with finality glaring at him with fire in her molten brown eyes.  
  
“Then you can keep your news. I do not wish to have my home disgraced by your filthy presence. Please realize what you were to me Hermione; a rebellion against my family and nothing more. My feelings for you were not genuine in any way, and I merely played the part of the love-struck fool. Now get off my property before I have you forcibly removed.” He snarled, meeting her gaze with his own chilling glare.  
  
Hermione could barely hold back her tears as she nodded. “I guess this is how it was always meant to end for us then. With me fighting so hard to keep us together and with you being the spineless coward. Goodbye, Draco. When you finally wake up and realize just how badly you fucked up, I hope the regret eats you alive.” With those final words she disapperated.  
  
Draco stared at the spot where she had been and finally unclenched his fist. Four perfect bloody crescent moons gazed up at him from his palm. He closed his eyes and fought back the tears that had formed. If only she knew how true her words really were. It didn’t matter. If it meant she got to keep breathing, he would take whatever came his way - even a life without his soul mate.  
  
Little did he know that he would lose out on much more than that.

  


Chapter One:  
  
Eleven years and several months later  
  
“Aries, Gemini hurry up you don’t want to be late to the train now do you?” Hermione called up the stairs for her two troublemakers. Glancing at her watch again she prayed that they had done their packing last night as she had requested.  
  
“Mum would you just relax! The worst thing that could happen is we miss the train and Uncle Harry brings us instead. There are perks to your god father being the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher after all.” Aries replied arrogantly as he sauntered into the kitchen.  
  
He grabbed a plate and began filling it with the eggs and bacon Hermione had made for breakfast. His hair was more golden brown and luckily for him was only slightly frizzy that matched well with his overall pale complexion. Overall his appearance was more average at least until you took in his eyes. Aries was blessed with beautiful hazel eyes that ranged from steel grey when he was calm to vibrant brown gold when he was angry. He still had some baby fat around his face, but Hermione was beginning to see the start to some sharper features emerging.  
  
“Ris is right Mom. You just worry too much.” Gemini chimed in as she gracefully glided into the room. Hermione never understood how Gemini could move with such grace when she herself was such a klutz. Gemini was already a true beauty. She had soft curls that cascaded down her back in a white gold waterfall and she too had been blessed with the pale complexion. Her eyes however came straight from Hermione. “Do you remember how freaked out you were about getting our school shopping done? A MONTH early, mind you.” Both her children chuckled at their mother’s expense.  
  
“Yes, yes you two are hilarious, however you can’t just count on Uncle Harry to bail you out all the time. Don’t you want to meet new friends and get sweets from the trolley? Because I can promise you if we are late that I will call Headmaster McGonagall and make sure that every piece of sweets you try to put in your mouth turns to brussels sprouts.” Hermione threatened coolly.  
  
Both of her children glanced at each other and hurried to finish eating. There was one thing you never did in the Granger house and that was call Mom’s bluff. After finishing their food, they both ran upstairs and brought down their trunks.  
  
“Are you sure everything you need is backed? I don’t want to be like your Aunt Ginny when James went to school, mailing something you forgot every week for the whole first semester. Oh, how I miss Hogwarts. I know you guys are going to have such a blast. Just, please, try not to get into too much trouble.” Hermione could feel her eyes beginning to brim with tears. Her babies were going to school, and not the primary school she had sent them to where she got to see them every night but Hogwarts where she would only see them on holidays and summer break.  
  
“Mom I’m sure you’re mainly talking to Gem because we both know I’m the good one. I can’t wait to see the Gryffindor common rooms and catch up with James again. It’s all me and Albus have been talking about all summer!” Aries gave a whoop and thrust his fist in the air with a massive smile brightened his features.  
  
“Oh yea, I’m the troublemaker.” Gemini chimed in sarcastically rolling her eyes. “Who was it that tried, emphasis on tried, to prank Uncle Fred and Uncle George and got caught, literally with their pants around their ankles? Oh yea, that would be you and Albus. Dumb-dumbs.” And with that lovely sentiment from her daughter Hermione and her dynamic duo headed off to the train station.  
  
“Now I want you two to listen to me very closely, under absolutely no circumstances do I want to be receiving any disciplinary owls for the first semester. You will both be model students in whatever house you get and I damn well better not have to come down to the school and spank you in front of any of your classmates for disrespectful behavior. Are we clear?” Hermione arched one of her perfect eyebrows at her children, who were trying very hard not to tremble in fear.  
  
“Of course, mom. I promise to be on my best behavior or at the very least not get caught with my trousers around my ankles like some people.” Gemini stated with an evil smirk that was all her father’s and still caused a slight jab of pain in Hermione’s heart.  
  
“Oi would you quit talking about that. God you are such a brat. You’re just mad because we didn’t include you. We all know what house you’re gunna be in anyway. You’re already a filthy snake!” Aries exclaimed glaring daggers at his twin.  
  
“Aries William Granger I will not tolerate you speaking to your sister or any student at Hogwarts that way! Apologize to Gem now or you will spend everything after your housing ceremony in my classroom re-organizing my defense scroll.” Harry called out as he marched over to Hermione’s side to glare at his godson.  
  
Aries eyes immediately dropped to the ground and he bowed his head in shame. “I’m sorry Gemi I didn’t mean it. You just made me really mad that’s all.” He muttered just loud enough for the small group of people to hear.  
  
*Gemini was fighting back tears from her brother’s harsh words and refused to even acknowledge his apology. She instead looked over at her godfather. “Uncle Harry would it really be so bad if I was sorted into Slytherin? I mean I read all about the houses in Mom’s copy of Hogwarts, A history and I feel that house best suits me. Will I really be called a filthy snake just because that’s where I belong?” At the end of her questions she couldn’t hold back the tears and they were now streaking down her cheeks. She tried furiously to wipe them away not wanting to appear weak in front of her family.  
  
“Oh Gemi, of course not your brother was just lashing out in anger. Did you know that Albus is named after a Slytherin? Severus Snape was one of the greatest wizards in the world and honestly without him the war undoubtedly would have failed, and you and your brother would never be here. You are who you are. Don’t ever feel like being true to yourself isn’t good enough. You are not, nor would you be, a filthy snake you would be a proud basilisk protecting what was hers and striking down anyone who attempts to take that away.” Hermione stated wrapping her daughter in her arms as tight as she could and stroking her hair.  
  
“Gem I am so so sorry. I love you sis. I was just being a real dunderhead. I promise I won’t ever call you or anyone else any derogatory school names. But come on we all knew you were gunna be a Slytherin from the moment you figured out that if you cried Uncle Harry would let you ride on his broom first.” Aries claimed placing his arms around his sister and mother and apologizing again into her hair. He loved his sister. She was his other half and he knew without her he would be completely lost, and not just on his schoolwork.  
  
Pulling herself together Gemini pulled out of her family’s warm embrace. “Well what are we waiting for? Let’s go find a compartment!” and with that joyous decree she took off like a bullet. Unfortunately, she hadn’t looked around before taking off and ran head long into a group of people knocking another child’s books onto the ground.  
  
“Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! Here let me help pick those up.” Gemini quickly dropped down to pick up all the fallen books.  
  
“Well you should be. Honestly didn’t your parents teach you any manners.” Snarled the boy whose supplies had fallen. He continued to sneer at her as she picked up her books not even bending to pick up a single one.  
  
Gemini was mainly cool and calculating but she definitely had her mother’s temper when provoked. “Excuse me I already apologized for my bad manners and I would say that you don’t have any better manners if you would rather scowl like a disrespectful five year old while your books are on the ground rather than take a few seconds out of your apparently very precious time to pick them up!” She raged and then added under her breath, “Merlin you are an egotistical idiot.”  
  
Finally finished picking up the boy’s books she jabbed them into his chest and turned to storm off when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.  
  
“I do apologize but you look familiar. What is your last name,” A grown gentleman with ink black hair and golden-brown complexion, who was accompanying the boy, asked politely.  
  
“Granger sir and again I apologize for my over zealousness which led to me spilling his,” She fought so hard to control her eye roll, “Books. I hope you have a wonderful day.” With a cheery smile she headed off to the train again, but this time more cautiously.  
  
“Father why did you want to know her last name?” The boy demanded  
  
“Because Alec I believe your uncle will be very intrigued to hear about Granger’s blonde-haired daughter.” Blaise Zabini stated with a slight smirk on his lips.  
  
Draco’s head was pounding. Merlin if he had to listen to his harpy of a wife berate their son about being in Slytherin or else he was going to transfigure her into a vase and throw that vase out a three-story window.  
  
“Enough Astoria! We’ve wasted enough time. Scorp please grab your bag and onto my arm so I can aperate us to the train station, so you don’t miss it entirely.” Draco rubbed his temples as his son dutifully did as he was told. The second he was out of the room Astoria rounded on him like a hungry vulture.  
  
“And just what do you think you are doing yelling at me in front of our son Draco?!? He must respect me! Did you hear him he was talking about Gryffindor like that was an option for him and I know you were the one who put that despicable idea in his head. He will be in Slytherin or he will be disowned. End of discussion.” She screeched venomously.  
  
“Astoria let me make one thing perfectly clear for you. You, my pathetic little bird, are not able to make any decisions like that for this family. I am head of this house and I will be damned if I disown my only son because he decides that Slytherin isn’t what he wants. We are not children any more so please for all that is magical, grow up and stop being such a bitch.” And with those final words Draco marched off to meet his son and bring him to the train station.  
  
“Father did Mother really mean she would disown me if I wasn’t a Slytherin? I just- *sigh* I don’t feel like that’s where I belong. Does that make sense?” Scorpius knew he was close to begging, but he needed to hear his father say that it didn’t matter. That no matter what it was the two of them as it had always been. His mother, well honestly Scorpius didn’t care for her that much. Sure, she was his mother, but she was never even remotely maternal towards him. His father on the other hand was always there and did everything with him. When he was younger his dad would spend hours play stupid made up games with him. His father was his best friend, well after Alec that is, and he never wanted to lose that. Which is why his mother’s words had shaken him to his core.  
  
“Scorp of course not. You just listen to the sorting hat alright. It will never lead you wrong. Just leave the wicked witch to me alright.” Draco stated winking at his son. Draco’s heart warmed to see his son’s face brake out into a massive smile at his reassurance. He was trying to be everything his father hadn’t been. For years he had built up an impressive relationship with his son one that hopefully could withstand the backlash of Hogwarts.  
  
“There you guys are we thought you were going to miss the train. What took you so long?” Draco’s best friend Blaise asked walking over with his son, Alec.  
  
“Oh, you know the usual balderdash from Astoria about how she runs everything, and heavens forbid anyone does one thing she doesn’t like. But hey we made it in one piece didn’t we Scorp?” Draco nudged his son in the arm as Scorpius ducked his head to hide his smile.  
  
“We met someone very interesting a little while ago. I’ll tell you about it in a bit after all we need to say goodbye to the boys first.” Blaise stated holding out his hand to Scorpius who took it and was instantly absorbed into a manly hug by his godfather.  
  
“Whatever your mom said means nothing. Okay? Absolutely nothing. You are my wonderful amazing godson and you are going to kick ass in whatever house you end up in okay bud?” Blaise whispered in his ear causing tears to accumulate in the corners of his eyes as he nodded too choked up to say anything.  
  
“Come on already Scorp we’ll lose all the good seats if we don’t hurry!” Alec exclaimed tugging on his best friends arm hurriedly. Finally, Scorpius pulled away from Blaise now that he knew he wasn’t going to cry and ran off with Alec to the train. He turned one final time and waved to his father.  
  
Draco fought back tears as he watched his son climb on to the train. However, Blaise’s words still tugged at his attention. Once the boys were full aboard the train Draco turned to his best friend and gestured for him to begin.  
  
“Are you too choked up by seeing your little boy go to school to even ask me to tell you? You’re just going to gesture at me like I’m a servant? Try again Draco.” Blaise stated with a smirk that only a true Slytherin could master.  
  
“Alright it must be good if you’re acting all smug. What did you want to tell me Blaise?” Draco asked with a roll of his eyes.  
  
“Well a lovely young girl crashed into Alec earlier. Very pretty, long blond curls and golden-brown eyes. Definitely looks like her mother if I may say.” Blaise said while examining his nails.  
  
“Are you really looking for a match for Alec? We both despised those betrothals and promised to never do that to our sons.” Draco bit out in anger.  
  
“But Draco you didn’t even ask who the mother was.” Blaise smirked evilly at him.  
  
“Fine who is the mother of this girl whose life you want to ruin by forcing into a betrothal?” Draco states bored with the back and forth.  
  
“Why the lovely Hermione Granger of course.” Blaise’s eyes gleamed when Draco’s face when ghost white as the realization kicked in.


	2. Chapter 2

I have several chapters written already so there will be multiple rapid updates and then things will slow down because I have a lot on my plate. However if I get reviews I may be tempted to update more often *wink* WINK* Enjoy!  
Chapter 2

The Hogwarts express was in one word awe-inspiring. Gemini was so taken aback by all of the students that it took her a minute to start looking for a compartment, luckily James was there with the save or so she thought.  
  
“Hey Jami, can I sit with you? Well I suppose Aries and Albus will be joining too. So, I should ask can we all sit with you?” Gemini asked politely with a bright smile.  
  
“No sorry Gem but this is a boy compartment so I can’t have you sit with us. You have to go find the girl compartment in the back of the train.” James focused really hard on looking contrite but honestly, he just didn’t want Gemini to sit with him. Albus and Aries were alright, but a girl come on, he had a rep to protect.  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t know. I guess I’ll go find somewhere in the back then. But I’ll be sure to send Albus and Aries your way.” Gemini replied sadly.  
  
She trudged towards the back of the train until she noticed an empty compartment. Empty was good because she wasn’t in the mood for socializing with a bunch of strangers any way. She knew James had lied to her but at the same time she understood that was what the boys always did. She was a girl so of course she must suck at pranks and just want to play dumb girly games. But, fine let the boys have their fun for now because she was definitely going to get them back when they least expected it.  
  
Aries and Albus were busy trying to find space as well when they ran straight into two other boys and knocked them down.  
  
“Uh sorry man, didn’t see you then. Can I help you up?” Aries said sheepish offering his hand.  
  
“Please I have no idea where that’s been. Merlin! I swear last year people had manners, Scor. That’s twice that some wanna-be first year has crashed into. At least the first one was a girl who picked up my books like a good little servant.” Alec growled.  
  
Aries, who had seen the whole altercation at the station, saw red and lunged at Alec ready to pummel him into oblivion.  
  
“That was my sister you prick! Don’t you ever talk about her like that!” Aries bellowed as he plowed his fist into Alec’s unprotected abdomen.  
  
“Get off him you freak.” Scorpius yelled grabbing Aries and trying to yank him off.  
  
“Hell no, get off my best friend you guys are the jerks saying shit like that about his sister,” Albus started to try and yank Scorpius off of Aries.  
  
“Break it up! NOW!” A boy in a Hufflepuff robe with a golden badge bellowed. The fight immediately stops, and the boys separate into their two groups. “Good now all four of you follow me. We can see to your injuries Zabini after we figure out what started this.”  
  
The boys all follow the prefect grumbling and Alec is rubbing his stomach and he had to admit the guy who attacked him definitely had a good arm. Albus and Aries are muttering back and forth as the group wanders down the hall.  
  
“Alright so classes haven’t started, and you don’t have houses yet, so I am going to let you three,” He motions to Aries, Scorpius, and Albus, “with a warning this time. However, you are all going to apologize to each other and if anything like this happens again, I will make sure you have detention for the rest of your school lives. Also, I will be writing to each of your parents. Names now.” The prefect demanded.  
  
“Albus Potter and I apologize for trying to stop you for pulling my friend off while he was beating the crap out of your friend for fully legitimate reasoning. I am so sorry,” Albus stated in a very sarcastic tone.  
  
“Scorpius Malfoy and I apologize for attempting to stop your crazed friend from injuring my friend for completely out of portion reasons because he’s a maniac,” Scorpius replied in another equally sarcastic voice.  
  
“Aries Granger and I apologize for not beating you harder for what you said about my sister. Ever mention her again or hell even look at her and I will end you,” Aries stated in a scary tone that made Alec fight not to shiver.  
  
“So anyway, Lovegood what about me?” Alec asked with a grin, even though he knew it was going to be bad.  
  
“As you were the injured party, despite the point that I know it was most likely your fault and the fact that I have no eyewitnesses despite the parties involved, I have to let you off with a warning as well. But I am taking 20 points from Slytherin. Have fun explaining to your housemates how you started term negative.” Elmer Lovegood stated with a self-satisfied grin.  
  
“You’re a dick Lovegood but okay thanks,” Alec rolled his eyes, grabbed Scorpius and started looking for compartments again.  
  
“By the way Albus your brother is in the compartment about three in front of us on the left. He was looking for you.” Elmer stated before walking off.  
  
“Well let’s go hang out with James I’m sure Gem is already there settled in with a book. Of course, we shouldn’t tell her about you going apeshit on someone to defend her honor. She would probably castrate us.” Albus chuckled at his own joke as the two of them headed towards James’s compartment.  
  
Alec and Scorpius shrugged and headed off the opposite direction to find their own compartment.  
  
Meanwhile Gemini was stretched out across the seat and focusing so intently in her Charms textbook, in her otherwise empty compartment, that she didn’t even hear the door open.  
  
“Well hello hello hello, what a surprise to find you here. Where’s your bodyguards? Did they get sick of you already?” Alec joked.  
  
“Go away this is my compartment. Go find your own assface,” Gemini responded without even glancing up from her textbook.  
  
“Sorry sweet cheeks this is the last available compartment so guess you’re stuck with us. I’m actually surprised no one else came in here. Huh, maybe it’s your attitude, it just drives people away. Hell, your brother was just trying to take me on to defend your honor not even 20 minutes ago and you already scared him off. That takes skill.” Alec stated trying to rile her up.  
  
“I’m sorry, my brother did what?! That obnoxious TOE RAG! Ugh how dare he! Are you alright? He didn’t do anything to bad, did he? Oh, just you wait my mother will hear about this!” Gemini stood up and her textbook clattered to the floor, she didn’t even register it had fallen because she was too busy pacing as she ranted.  
  
“Whoa slow down there princess. In your brother’s defense- “Alec started to say.  
  
“DEFENSE! There is no defense when he’s being an arrogant idiot and flinging his fists about trying to defend MY honor! Like I need an idiotic maniac like him to defend me! What - were you shooting off some verbal barbs about our first meeting? I bet that was it and then of course my brother and his infamous temper go flying off the handlebars and I’m sure Albus was there in the thick of it just cheering him on like a complete imbecile. Goddess I just can't believe how stupid they are! Like I couldn’t possibly stand up to you just because I don’t have a dick!” With those final words she slumped back into her seat with a deep sigh.  
  
Both boys were now gaping at her and how quickly she was able to piece everything together. Also watching her get so angry was a little terrifying. Honestly, they were both thankful that they weren’t her brother or Albus at that very minute.  
  
“Hi…. My names Scorpius but my friends call me Scor or Scorp and can I just say I would much prefer to have you as a friend then an enemy because... Blimey you are terrifying,” Scorpius stated after he got over his shock.  
  
“By the way I’m Alec and honestly I agree with Scor. You are one terrifying chick when you get going. So, what’s your name sweet cheeks?” Alec threw in a signature smirk just for good measure. Never hurt to suck up and girls always seemed to love it when he did.  
  
“I’m Gemini but you can call me Gem or Gemi that’s what everyone else does. I am sorry about my brother, but it seems like you really piss him off so wanna help me get back at him?” She asked with her own sly smirk.  
  
“Anything you want Mini just ask and ye shall receive.” Alec responded with a wicked gleam in his eye. And at that exact moment the unlikely trio all shared the same thought: ‘This is going to be fun.’  
  
Meanwhile back in the ‘boy only’ compartment Albus and Aries were regaling the group with a slightly embellished tale of events.  
  
“You should’ve seen me James I just took that one kid, Alec down with one swing. Of course, that wasn’t enough to make up for what he said so I kicked in the gut so hard I wouldn’t be surprised if he was bleeding internally. And of course, Albus here kept that Malfoy kid out of the way. Man, you would’ve been so proud of your little brother. We kicked their asses big time. I bet they’re so scared of us they wait till we’re gone before they even get off the train.” Aries finally finished his story, now very glad that his sister had found somewhere else to sit and waited to get congratulated by James. James of course was like the cool older brother Aries had never had and he looked up to him so much.  
James of course didn’t disappoint. He was so proud of both of them he bought one of everything on the trolley and they spent the rest of the train ride until they had to get dressed talking about what other pranks they could pull on those two to make sure they never went near Gemini again.  
  
Back in London a very different conversation was going down.  
  
“What the hell do you mean Granger has a daughter. Are you sure it’s the same Granger? There is no way in hell Granger has a blonde daughter. You’ve got to be going crazy Blaise.” Draco could feel as his heart constricted. Was she really married? Did she have a husband who loved her and treated her like the queen she is? MERLIN how could she have a daughter the same age as his son! The universe was just too cruel sometimes. Finally looking up from his hands Draco realizes Blaise had started talking.  
“—Seriously you think I don’t remember what your little bookworm looked like. Seriously you are not so thick as to believe that you were the only looking at her when that figure came out- “The rest of Blaise’s words were cut off as Draco drove his fist into Blaise’s face.  
  
“Do Not Ever speak of her that way again. Do you understand me?” Draco demanded coolly, arching one of his eyebrows as if daring Blaise to fight him on it.  
“I knew you still wanted her. Damn Drake that is quite the punch you got there. Was that all from that one comment? Or does something else have you rattled? Maybe you’d like to hear how Granger looks now? I saw her at the station you know as she was dropping off her pretty little daughter and must’ve been Harry or Ron’s spawn. Hell, maybe she’s with one of them now. You never know.” Blaise could barely restrain the laughter that threatened to escape at Draco’s murderous glare.  
  
“You know as well as I do, that they were like her brothers nothing but family love between her and those two idiots.” Draco seethed trying to banish the thought of his Hermione in someone faceless blonde-haired man’s arms.  
  
“She must’ve gotten together with the man right after you. Honestly, could’ve been while she was with you for all we know. She did like to disappear into that lab of hers for days on end.” Blaise commented hoping to stroke the inner fury that Draco had leashed inside.  
  
“Shut the hell up Blaise! She never cheated on me. We both know that, so don’t you dare try and sully what I had with her. No other relationship has ever come close to how I feel about her or how she felt about me!” Draco snarled knowing that he was falling into Blaise’s trap but unable to stop the white-hot fury his friend was unleashing.  
Blaise just shrugs and takes a deep gulp of his fire whiskey and waited for Draco to do the rest of the work for him. For now, his whole job was to wait while pain and insecurity ate away at his restraint. Draco just stared at his glass watching the ripples and trying to get himself under control. He downs his shot and flags the bartender over. Maybe if he’s super drunk he’ll manage to pass out without doing anything stupid. Like going over to Hermione’s and demanding to meet this dream guy. Yeah, maybe drunk wasn’t what he needed. Blaise raises an accusatory eyebrow.  
  
“Want to call it a night and go home to your *ahem* wife. We can hang out anytime. After me and Daph divorced I’m free all the time.” Blaise couldn’t resist the slight dig at Draco for staying married to Astoria. Blaise had been stuck in a relatively similar marriage to Draco. Of course, he hadn’t been madly, like clinically insanely, in love with someone but he hadn’t wanted the marriage at all. After Alec was born both he and Daphne were done trying to force something they knew was a giant lie. There was a lot of backlash for sure but overall it was for the best. On the other hand, Astoria didn’t want to get divorced because no matter how miserable she was she enjoyed tormenting Draco even more.  
“Shut up we both know that’s the last place I want to be. Astoria’s all on my case for another kid. Like she had so much to do with the other one. Oh, and there’s the fact we abhor each other completely. Merlin women are crazy.” Draco let out a deep sigh of discontent.  
  
“Well then looks like we need to get you so drunk you couldn’t even get it up if Granger walked in wearing nothing but a trench coat.” Blaise ordered the bottle and gleefully filled Draco’s glass knowing that after just a few more his best friend would be heading over to see said frizzy haired bookworm.  
  
“What the hell sounds like fun” Draco replied downing his new glass in one swig.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know 3 chapters the first day but I want as much on as I have so you can get an idea of the story. R&R please. Also think of prank ideas for the kids to do! I am coming up empty and really need some good ones. All thoughts appreciated!

Chapter 3  
Arriving at the castle was like having one of your best dreams come to life. At least that’s how it felt for Aries. He was practically jumping out of his skin the minute the castle came into view. Albus just rolled his eyes at his best friend’s antics. Albus had of course been to the castle before with his dad being the defense teacher and all.  
  
“You guys have fun on the boats.” James stated before dashing off to join his friends.  
  
Meanwhile Aries kept his eyes open for his sister. He started to tap his foot in anticipation. Albus was obviously getting frustrated with waiting as well because he was huffing in disapproval.  
  
“Ris seriously can we just get in a boat already. I’m sick of waiting for your slow as crap sister.” Albus finally commented in an extremely frustrated tone.  
  
“Albus stuff it in you pie hole we’re waiting for her. Last time she ran off by herself she ran into that dickbag. We are not leaving her alone again.” Aries responded with finality.  
  
“I wouldn’t say she is alone.” Albus stated in a strained slightly afraid voice.  
  
Aries whipped his gaze the way Albus had been look and sure enough there was his sister. Only she wasn’t alone. On either side of her were Malfoy and Zabini. To make matters worse he watched as Zabini opened his arms and Gemini wrapped her arms around his waist in a strong hug. One, that in his opinion, went on way too long. Then Alec smirked over her shoulder at Aries as he tightened his arms around Gem. After they separated Alec genteelly brushed some of her hair behind her ear before he sauntered off. Meanwhile Malfoy just wrapped his arm around her shoulder and guided her over towards the boats.  
  
“Hell no! Get your filthy hands off of my sister Malfoy before I give you a beat down like your friend Zabini who ran off with his tail between his legs,” Aries growled menacingly.  
  
“Hey one I’m not doing anything Mini here has a problem with and two and most importantly Alec left because he’s a second year hence forth unable to join us in the boats. He in no way shape or form scared of you. We were definitely more than willing to finish the earlier fight however that would upset Mini here and now that we’ve gotten to know her… well we know she was more useful as an ally then a terrifying enemy.” Scorpius finished his statement with a deadly glare.  
  
“Aw Scor that is so sweet! Ready to grab a boat guys? Also, please realize that if you harm a single hair on Scorpius’s head, I will find a way to kill you that will leave no evidence whatsoever,” She stated with a slightly terrifying cheerly smile. And with that she and Scorpius headed towards the boats.  
  
“Your sister is definitely a Slytherin,” Albus stated succinctly as he went to follow her.  
  
“You said it bud. Also. she’s kind of terrifying. I hope she doesn’t write mom,” Aries muttered under his breath as he too joined the group.  
  
Back in her flat, Hermione struggled not to stare out her window waiting for an owl from her children. She was pretty sure she knew exactly which houses they would both end up in. Gemini had always been the cool calculating Slytherin and it had made for many funny stories. Meanwhile Aries was Gryffindor to the core. So loyal and brave and at the same time often too impulsive. While part of her wished that they would end up in the same house she knew both of them had their own strength and even if they were separated, they shared a very strong bond.  
  
A loud pound on her door jolted her out of her trance. Who the hell would be at her door at this time? Ginny was out with Ron and Lavender for their weekly dinner and drinks, which Hermione was always invited to but always declined. Everyone else would be busy doing the same thing as her. The pounding just increased in its ferocity and Hermione gave one last wistful glance at her open window and went to answer the door.  
  
A very intoxicated Draco continued to pound on the door growing ever more agitated and yet, he couldn’t help but wonder if this was how Hermione had felt the last time, he had seen her. Suddenly the door was flung open and he almost punched the very same woman in the face. By the stars she was even more beautiful then he remembered which seemed unfathomable. Her auburn curls set wildly around her shoulder, her glorious golden-brown eyes, her pert little nose all the way to her full light pink lips that seemed to call to him in his inebriated state. He barely restrained himself from leaning forward and kissing those beckoning lips when he realized those lips were moving. Talking she was talking to him but all he could focus on was how her mouth formed the words with her quick tongue flicking out to wet her lips.  
  
Suddenly something hard connected with his cheek sending his head sideways. He reached up to touch his cheek and realized that she had slapped him. That brought him out of his stupor.  
  
“What the hell Granger! Why the fuck would you slap me.” He seethed glaring into those intoxicating pools of molten amber.  
  
“You weren’t responding. Instead you were just staring at me like a slacked jawed drunkard. Looks like your back to your old self now so I’ll reiterate: What the hell are you doing at my house. Also, follow up how did you know where I live!” This time it was her turn to seethe. Of course, he would show up. How had he managed to get even more handsome in their time apart. Now she could clearly see how both her children had gotten his pale complexion and how similar his and Gemini’s hair was. That one thought froze her cold. He must have been at the station! Oh no he knew! Oh Merlin, why oh why hadn’t she just moved to France!  
  
“I had to see you. Blaise said you have a daughter. So, I guess I just wanted to know…” He trailed off choking on his next words. Hermione held her breath hoping against hope that somehow, he didn’t know. “W-w-who the lucky guy was. Is he home or did he just leave his wife to her own devices? I have to say if he did that, he’s an idiot. Any man who would have you to come home to should be rushing to spend every second of every day with you. At least that’s what I would be doing,” He mumbled the last part to the point it was almost too quiet for her to hear. Almost but not quite.  
  
Hermione struggled to process this new information. He didn’t know. He must not have seen her or obviously Aries. Stupid Blaise probably knew but was holding the information like any good Slytherin would do. How could she warp this into a believable story?  
  
“It was after I left Hogwarts the night of your wedding. I was miserable and wanted some comfort. Of course, I was still aching for you, so I found a man who looked close enough like you at a muggle bar. The rest of night was a blur. He left before I even woke up and I don’t even remember his name. Just that he was a blonde grey eyed man who was both close enough and far enough apart from you to satisfy me. I found out I was pregnant shortly after and the rest as you know is history,” She finished the story and quickly went to shut her door again.  
  
Draco’s heart seized when he realized she meant to shut him out, so he quickly placed his foot in the way of the closing door and forced it open. Hermione glared daggers at him, but he didn’t care. She wasn’t married, she wasn’t waiting for her husband to come home so they could await her daughter’s letter. She was alone. With that one thought pulsing through his head he bullied his way in and stood right next to her. The sweet scent of old parchment, ink and something completely uniquely Hermione filled his lungs and made his chest feel lighter than it had in over 11 years. Hermione fought back the whirlwind of emotions having him so close to her caused. The scent of fire whiskey was almost overpowering enough for her to miss the hints of sandalwood, leather and his spicy cologne. She wished the fire whiskey was strong enough because those scents brought back so many bittersweet memories.  
  
“Malfoy get out of my house and off my property before I have you forcibly removed. Ron’s still an Auror so do not test me.” She stated hoping her voice did quiver.  
“Just for one moment, could I please hold you? Merlin, how I have missed you Hermione. Please just this one last time. Let me hold as I should’ve done all those years ago?” Draco pleaded hating how weak he sounded but not willing to miss this chance again. No, they could never be as they once were as her life would be in jeopardy but for one moment, one blissful moment, he could hold her.  
  
He saw the tears in the corners of her eyes as she shook her head no. Saw his inner turmoil mirrored in her eyes and nothing in that moment could’ve stopped him. He reached out and crushed her lithe body against his own. Burrowing his face into her soft turbulent curls and letting the smell of her lavender shampoo easy his battered and broken soul. Then he felt the soft shaking of her body and felt the fabric of his shirt dampen. She was crying almost too softly for him to hear. He was the reason. He had hurt her again with his selfishness. He went to pull away when her arms snaked around his waist pulling him even closer.  
  
Hermione knew this was wrong. She shouldn’t be letting him hold her and she definitely shouldn’t be responding in kind. However, he was there finally. He was holding her as she wished he had all those years ago when she had shown up on the eve of his wedding to tell him she was pregnant. He had sent her away and broken her heart to the point she had often wondered during her pregnancy if she could keep going. Then she had seen them, her little angels and heard their little heart beats. Gemini and Aries were the reason she went on living. They had given her a purpose when everything else had left her. Yet, honestly, even after all these years this was what she had craved and longed for. To be in Draco’s arms and never let go. However, her life wasn’t a fairytale or a great romance he wasn’t here to sweep her off her feet and leave Astoria. This was one weak moment of drunkenness. She knew it and yet it was so very hard to pull away.  
  
If Draco could’ve stayed in that one moment with Hermione in his arms forever. He easily would have. He would freeze the entire world if it meant he never had to leave her side. However, that wasn’t how the world worked. A loud hoot from an owl broke them apart like teenagers caught in an illicit act. Hermione quickly brushed the tears off of her cheeks and rushed to the owl. Snatching two envelopes from the owl and almost mechanically giving it a treat before it flew off into the night. Hermione took a deep breath and turned to face him.  
  
“Malfoy, I need you to leave now. I answered your questions despite the fact that you don’t deserve to know anything about my life. You lost that right a long time ago. So please leave,” Hermione jutted her chin out and looked down her nose at Draco.  
  
“Do you really want me to leave? Hermione there is so much you don’t understand. So much I can’t tell you. Merlin, I wish more than anything that I could just go back and never let any of this happen,” Draco was trying to restrain the tears that were threatening to spill down his cheeks. This couldn’t be how they ended. There was too much still between them. And yet, where could they go from here?  
  
Hermione just narrowed her eyes and pointed to her front door. She would have told him again if not for the lump that had formed in her throat. He was too close and there were some truths that neither one of them was willing to share. Draco lowered his head and headed out into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay last one until I get at least one review. Hope you're enjoying! Lots of love!

Chapter 4  
The sorting feast started off the same way it always did. The old hat yodeling off its song and the little first years scrambling to see what houses they would call their own. Alec was mainly tuning it all out if he was honest. There were only two names he was listening for. Gemini, even though he knew without a doubt that she was going to be a Slytherin with him, and Scorpius who honestly was going to be a wild card. Scorpius was probably most like Hufflepuff because he was very easy going and loyal to a fault. He would never go out of his way to harm another human being, but he would definitely protect his friends till the bitter end. Still, Alec held on to the hope that maybe his best friend would be with him.  
  
Scorpius was trying so hard not to shake but he was terrified and unsure what he wanted. Gemini was still beside him but only because she refused to get in alphabetical order. She glanced over at him and grabbed his hand.

“It’s going to be alright Scor. No matter what house you get in we’ll still be friends. Well I mean unless you’re a badger that is,” She teased with a smile that reached all the way to her eyes.

“Oh, so the badgers aren’t good enough for you? What if you become a badger yourself Mini?” Scorpius shot back playfully.

“Never gunna happen. I’ve been Slytherin since the day I was born. Or at least that’s how my mom tells it.” Gemini stated proudly while puffing out her chest a little. Scorpius felt a sharp tug in his chest because it seemed everyone he befriended or who was important to him was going to Slytherin.

“You know I wish I could be as sure as you. I’ve been told that I have to be Slytherin by my mother since I was old enough to understand what that meant. Hell, probably before that,” He chuckled humorlessly.

Gemini sent him a small sad smile and tightened her grip on his hand and said, “You can always ask the Sorting hat for whatever house you want. It worked for my uncle Harry so who knows it may even work for you.” With those final words Professor Flitwick approached and forced Gemini to her appropriate place much to both parties’ distress.

Gemini’s words echoed in his head and Scorpius wondered if maybe he shouldn’t just ask the hat to place him in Slytherin. Honestly, with his father’s reputation, it might be the safest option for him. With a deep sigh he decided to see where Gemini was placed first. For some reason he felt this strong urge to look after her and protect her. It almost seemed like he had some kind of kinship with her. Well, whatever it was he knew he wanted to be there for her if she ever needed him. Her own brother might as well bleed red and gold for how Gryffindor he seemed so someone needed to look after Gem when he couldn’t and why couldn’t that someone be him?

Aries let out a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding when his sister was escorted back to his side. There was something unsettling about Scorpius and Aries didn’t like how close his sister was getting to ex-deatheater’s children. That had to be it. Gem looked slightly upset at being forced to her proper place in line.

“Hey Gemi, are you excited? In just a little bit we’ll be full Hogwarts students with houses and everything!” Aries tried to force as much enthusiasm into his voice as possible even as he fought of the slight feeling of dread at being separated from his twin for a whole school year.

“Oh, Aries you know that we will always be there for each other, right? Even when we’re in different houses, which is bound to happen, you’re my brother. Nothing could ever change that. I love you, you dumdum,” She finished the statement by dragging him into a strong meaningful hug. Gemini found herself fighting back a few tears as the thought of her brother not being a quick call or dart away, but she reminded herself that she would still see him daily.

“Yeah I know but its still going to be so different. I mean even when we went to different classes I always had the evening to catch up with you and have you help me with my homework,” He mentioned slightly trying to remind her of her promise to still help him with his homework.

“I already promised to help you stay caught up in all your courses and you better not anticipate me to do it all for you like I did in our math classes,” She stated with a playful tone. Aries nodded eagerly because honestly, he was going to need all the help he could get. He put the pro in procrastination and Gemini has always been the only one who could get him to settle down and do the work more the 20 minutes before it was do.

“-Aries Granger,” Headmistress McGonagall’s voice called out quickly separating the two siblings. With one final whispered goodbye, Aries headed towards the stool.

Before the hat had even touched his head, it cried out, “GRIFFYNDOR!” and the Gryffindor table erupted in cheers. James even jumped to his feet throwing his fists into the air with a whoop of glee. Aries headed sheepishly towards his new classmates barely able to hold in his own joyous cry. Despite everyone saying he was a true Gryffindor the hat responding so quickly had quelled any remaining doubt.

“Welcome to the winner’s circle Aries. Hope you’re ready to pull some legendary pranks this year,” James whispered to him as he drew him into a warm, yet manly, brotherly embrace. Aries grinned from ear to ear as he turned to watch his sister’s sorting.

Gemini laughed lightly at the Gryffindor’s response to her brother and vice versa. She gracefully glided towards the stool hoping her own sorting would go as smoothly. As much as she had stated that she was going to be Slytherin she was still slightly hesitant. House acceptance had come along way but how was the Slytherin house going to take to her birth status. She was still unsure where she even stood if she was honest. Her mother was a muggle born but she was also a witch. One of the smartest witches of her age. Then there was her father and Merlin only knew who that was. Her mom never answered any questions about her father. The most she would ever say was he didn’t want to be involved so he never would be.

The walk to the stool seemed to last forever with all the thoughts clouding her brain but finally she sat gently on the stool and took a deep breath as the hat was lowered to her head.

‘Hmm you are an interesting one. Unlike your brother you are not simply one house or another. I haven’t had a puzzle like you in many years. With all your brains Ravenclaw would be very lucky to have you but I don’t feel that’s where your heart lies,” The hat grumbled in her mind.

‘Could I truly belong in Slytherin?’ She anxiously thought hoping that the hat may have the answers.

‘Yes, Slytherin would definitely fit with your devious and vindictive streak. There will be many struggles if you go down that path, yes, many potentially deadly struggles. Will you be able to manage them? I guess we will see,’ and after those disturbing words it bellowed “Slytherin!”

The great hall seemed to echo that word because of how deathly quiet it was. Gemini fought to hold back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. They didn’t want her. They hated her! She struggled not to entomb her face in her hands. Finally, the sound of a single person clapping came from the Slytherin table. Gemini searched to find the person who was being welcoming to her.

Alec quick wound his way around his fellow dumbstruck Slytherin housemates. He was disgusted by their behavior. So, what if she had a muggle-born for a mother, Gemini was one of them. His clapping encouraged some of the other younger Slytherins to join in so he could stop and hold out his hand. The look of utter disbelief on Gemini’s face cut him straight to the core and he vowed then and there that if anyone had a problem with her, they were going to definitely have a dangerous problem with him.

Her had shook ever so slightly as she placed it in him and he tightened his grip as he drew her into his side and whispered, “Don’t let them see you falter. You have more to offer in your pinky then most of them have in their whole body.”

Gemini closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath and when she opened them again it was like an icy mask had settled across her features. She was cunning and sure of her choice. The rest of her house be damned if they didn’t believe she belonged because she had at least one friend who wouldn’t leave her side.

The sorting continued on with much more vigor and Gemini made sure to clap ridiculously loud for every single student much to the chagrin of her housemate who had decided to give her a wide berth. Well, aside for Alec who chose to join her in her ridiculousness, much to her enjoyment.

Eventually it was Scorpius’s turn and now he knew exactly where he belonged. He strode forward with purpose and without any hesitation. The hat was deposited on his head and he started chanting his choice as loud as he could.

‘Boy you don’t need to chant so loud. I swear its almost too loud for me to read your mind. Do you really wish to be there so much? Its not the best match for you. You are extremely intelligent despite this act of childishness and Ravenclaw could definitely use a brain like yours. No? Fine stick with your inane choice, just stop yelling.’ With a deep sigh the hat cried out “Slytherin!”

This time it seemed like the whole of the upper classmen of Slytherin were on their feet cheering much like Gryffindor were for Aries. The response caused a deep pit of acidic rage to form in his gut. Still he could see Gemini and Alec cheering and clapping with all the rest. Scorpius forced his way through all the students who wanted to shake his hand and congratulated him, without giving any of them a single glance of acknowledgement, till he reached Gemini who happily threw her arms around him.

“Oh Scor! I am so happy that I have both of you with me!” Gemini barely managed to suppress her girly squeal of delight. Alec clapped him on the shoulder with a bright knowing smile. Scorpius wanted to protect Gemini just like he did. Well one thing was for sure, Scor’s mother wasn’t going to be sending a howler tomorrow.

The rest of the sorting continued on as expected with Albus ending up with Aries in Gryffindor, to no one’s surprise, a feeling of calm had settled across the great hall. But as everyone knows it never stays calm for long.

“I still can’t believe that your sister is cuddling up with those snakes. Did you see what Zabini did? He’s probably just acting all chivalrous to get to us and doesn’t even give on iota about her. Disgusting,” James scoffed shaking his head.

“I don’t know James we didn’t exactly help her out with all that,” Aries murmured fighting down the harsh wave of guilt that was rising in his chest.

“Come on Aries it’s not like us standing up and clapping for her would’ve helped with her housemates. Seriously it would’ve made everything a hell of a lot worse,” James stated with finality and Aries wished he could believe him but when he glanced over to catch his sister’s eye, she met him with an icy glare that chilled him to his core.

“Just listen to James Aries he’s never steered us wrong,” Albus chimed in gazing at his brother as if everything he said was pure genius. Aries wished that he could be so sure.

“Your brother is staring at you again, in case you were wondering,” Alec pointed out trying to get Gemini to drop this icy shield she had settled into after the sorting was completed.  
“Good for him. I could care less if his eyes dried out from lack of blinking at this very moment,” She replied succinctly turning back to her food. Scorpius started to ruffle his eyebrows in concern and made eye contact with Alec over Gemini’s bowed head and they had one of those best friend conversations that had no need for external communication.

‘What should we do, this isn’t her.’ Alec sent. ‘Yea, but what can we do?’ Scorpius replied then he saw Aries gazing wistfully at his sister guilt apparent in his hazel eyes and an idea popped into his head.

‘You know what would really make her feel better? Or at the very least break this ice wall,’ Scorpius tilted his head towards Aries.

‘No way! Are you crazy that would never work!’ Alec’s eye practically screamed.

‘Would you rather deal with this? Potentially all semester?’ Scorpius replied gesturing towards Gemini who was currently moving her food around but not taking a single bite.

‘Fine! But can it wait till I finish my food? I don’t want to lose my appetite and that table is definitely off putting,’ Alec glanced at the Gryffindors table with a scowl.

“So Zabini Malfoy are you sure you wouldn’t rather sit with real Slytherins instead of the family reject? I mean her own family didn’t even cheer for her. Guess she’s just a disappointment to everyone who meets her,” Sam Goyal, 3rd year Slytherin, chuckled at his own joke and a few other older Slytherins joined in while the younger ones just averted their gaze.

“I’m surprised you even know what a true Slytherin even is Goyal. Didn’t the hat try to put you in with the puff heads? Guess your daddy’s money is still good for some things,” Zabini sneered while leveling the older boy with a withering glare that had cowed many more fearsome foes. Half the table seemed to be holding their breath.

“Please tell me I misheard you Zabini because it sounded like you just insulted me and that is a very stupid thing to do. So, I am going to give you one chance, and only one, to take back what you just said,” Goyal growled leveling Alec with his own meager attempt at a fearsome glare.

“Wow. People must be really scared of you if you have to give people the chance to insult you again, Goyal was it? I would’ve just punched the offending party if it was me. Although I understand if a second year like Alec seems more intimidating that doing so would be very hard for you to manage,” Gemini’s icy voice and cruel words seemed to captivate everyone at the table.

Goyal’s mouth started to flop open and shut as if he was trying to find his next words and failing terribly. Alec glanced over his shoulder at Gemini who still hadn’t even glanced up from her plate. She was something else.

“Like you would know anything. You and your sullied blood don’t belong anywhere near the noble Slytherin house. Everyone knows your mother is just a whore who doesn’t have any idea who your father is,” Goyal finally snarled spittle fly from his mouth as he encroached upon her. Alec started to rise so he could knock this fucker flat on his face but the second he moved a hand on his shoulder forced him back down. He glanced towards Gemini to find her standing at her full 5’ 2” with a hand on both Scorpius and his shoulder.

“Wow Goyal I find it surprising that you would bring up my parentage and lack of a father considering the fact that your own mother was, and still is, nothing more the Mr. Goyal’s whore while he was, and still is, with his wife. Does he even acknowledge you beyond a monthly stipend for you care? At least I can say that while I’ve never met my father, I can guarantee my mother isn’t someone’s background whore,” Gemini’s knowledge seemed to shock the whole house and most of them had some begrudging respect growing towards her.

Goyal’s face was turning a truly interesting shade of boysenberry as he was being bested in a word battle with a 1st year. Although it was Goyal, it still was something. Goyal tightened his ham hands into tight fists so hard that his arms started to quiver. His control snapped and his arm swung towards Gemini’s face and both Alec and Scorpius moved to intercept him. The whole hall heard the crack of flesh meeting flesh and whipped around to see what happened. Lying flat on the ground was an unconscious Sam Goyal with a bright red mark marring his cheek. Looming over him was another student.

Quickly the Professors stated sending off their houses as Head Mistress McGonagall strode over to the group with an air of fury so intense it seemed to whip around her. “You will all follow me this instance. Madam Pomphrey, please see to Mr. Goyal’s care and when he is up please have him sent to me immediately,” with those final words McGonagall turned with a flurry of robes and headed of towards her office with the trouble making group following close behind. Oh, how she hated to write to parents so early in the term.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you KittyKat again for your comment and here is another chapter because it made me so happy to get a review!

Chapter 5

Hermione briskly stormed towards The Headmistress’s office her wrath lending some much needed strength. Her daughter was in trouble THE FIRST NIGHT! Only Gemini could manage something as preposterous as that. Even Harry had managed to stay out of trouble the first night of terms every year he had attended. As the office drew closer Hermione noticed that the very same man she had been comparing her daughter to was leaning against the stone wall.

“Harry, I do not have time for you! Honestly you were supposed to watch over them! How on earth did this happen,” Hermione barked through clenched teeth.

“Well do you not have time, or do you want answers because those are kind of contradictory statements Mione,” Harry replied with a small shrug, not fazed in the slightest by her ire. Hermione had always been a little bonkers when it came to the safety of her children. Harry still wished that she would just come clean to everyone about their parentage, but Hermione stood firm that it would cause nothing but heart ache for her children and custody battles for her.

“Harry James Potter I swear to Merlin I will leave you children father less if you do not drop this flippant tone with me and tell me what the HELL happened,” Hermione’s hair crackled with suppressed magic and her fair skin seemed to almost glow.

“Oh please Mione you would never do that because then you would also leave Ginny without a husband and that would mean going out every Friday night to muggle clubs with her,” Harry joked trying to make her smile. When she refused Harry let out a deep sigh because he knew it wasn’t going to be an easy pill for her to swallow.

After Harry got to Gemini’s sorting, he had to quickly cover his face to avoid Hermione’s barrage of slaps. “How dare you not stand up for her! HOW DARE YOU!” Hermione was practically screeching with white-hot ferocity.

“Stop hitting me you balmy woman and let me finish my story. Also, what the hell was I supposed to do? Hmm? Was I supposed to start the clapping off? Me, the head of Gryffindor? I’m sure that would have helped her so incredibly much with her housemates believing she belonged there,” Harry gripped as he attempted to catch Hermione’s flail like hands.

“I am beyond disappointed in every student and every professor in this school! How dare any of you let a house make a student feel so rejected! I should just pull her and Aries out and enroll them elsewhere!” Hermione was literally shaking with rage and hurt for her daughter.

“Hermione, lets not do anything rash okay? So, she didn’t get the warmest welcome please let me finish my story before you go completely off the rails ay?” Harry stated throwing his hands up in mock surrender. Hermione eyed him very carefully and then her hand shot out so fast there was no way Harry could block it. There was a swift and clear crack of skin meeting skin and Harry’s head snapped to the side.

“Man, that is quite the hit Mione. I swear this term has seen more violence than any of our years,” Harry stated slightly gob smacked that she had slapped him.  
“Oh please! My slapping you barely constitutes as violence Harry,” Hermione replied rolling her eyes at his gross exaggeration.

“No but a student knocking out another during the Great feast after a heated verbal confrontation combined with you slapping me would definitely mark this as a very volatile year,” Harry grumbled as he fought down his own ire at what had transpired earlier. Hermione angled her head to the side in confusion. With another deep sigh Harry finished his account of what had happened, making sure to omit names of those involved and simply referring to Alec and Scorpius as Gemini’s Slytherin friends. It wasn’t that he thought Hermione would be upset by her daughter making friends with them, but he knew that knowledge would send her flying off to France faster than you could say pygmy puff.

As soon as he finished Hermione was off like a stunner towards McGonagall’s office and Harry just leaned his head against the cool stone behind him and took a moment to collect himself. This was going to be quite the altercation. With that cheery little thought Harry pushed of the wall and started back to his office hoping no one got a killing curse to the chest this evening.

After Draco arrived home, he found the bane of his existence, aka his wife, reading over a few letters and a look of utter disbelief etched into her elegant features. When she heard the manor door close, she whipped around like a shot to glare at him. Draco was now really cursing his drunkenness and not the same way he had been since leaving Hermione’s. Dealing with Astoria sober was hard enough. He quickly walked past her to the armoire and opened his secret stash of Sober up potions. He downed the bitter tasting concoction and felt the haze of drunkenness begin to ebb from his conscious. After a deep breath he turned to face his wife.

“So, what happened now? Did Scorpius end up in Ravenclaw and are you about to start screeching like a banshee at me till I disown him? Because if that’s the case you had better be prepared to go hoarse because I am not disowning my son. Period. End of discussion,” Draco braced himself for a battle, but Astoria just held out the letters for him.   
Her calm silence and disbelief caused a deep cavern of dread to form in his heart. Had something happened? Was Scorpius injured? Had his father found out he had been to visit Hermione? His heart began to beat furiously in his chest and his whole body seemed to shake as he reached out for the letter. Please let his son be okay. He had never done anything else remotely good, but that little boy was his heart and soul. For the love of all magic please let him be alright.

He finally grabbed the letter and began to read. The first letter was announcing that Scorpius was in Slytherin and a small smile curled the corners of Draco’s mouth, but the letter went on to state that there had been an altercation during the great feast and Draco needed to come to Hogwarts. At the end of the first letter Draco just glanced up at Astoria trying to figure out what had her so upset.

“Astoria this is good news. Well slightly good news because Scor’s in Slytherin and you should be beside yourself with joy. So, he got into a little bit of a scuffle and we have to see Professor McGonagall- “

Astoria cut him off by slapping her hand across his mouth. “Finish the other letter.” The last word was sneered in a cold vicious tone and Draco merely rolled his eyes and began to skim the second letter. By the end of the second letter it just flitted out of his hands on to the ground.

This couldn’t be real.

There was no way.

And yet there it was written on official documents.

His father was free.

Lucius was coming home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here's another chapter. I have about 20 done right now and if I keep getting reviews *nudge* *nudge* I may end up posting all of them in the next few days. Glad people are enjoying it. This next chapter has one of my favorite parts so far in the story. See if you can figure out what it is. R&R please

Chapter 6

Gemini let out a deep sigh as Headmistress McGonagall droned on with how disappointed she was in the three of them. Scorpius waited patiently for a break in her monolog.

“Um…. Professor I technically didn’t do anything so why am I here?” He asked politely slightly shrugging his shoulders.

“You are just as much a part of this as Ms. Granger here. Neither one of you attempted to stop the altercation and I know from eyewitness accounts that you, Mr. Zabini, started everything off by mouthing off to an older student,” McGonagall stated glaring at the three students in front of her. The three of them glanced at each other and simultaneously shrugged.

“If that’s what my housemates are saying I positive that is exactly how everything went down. Did they also say that I was the one who knocked Sam out? You know to save his ‘manly’ image? Because if so, you might wanna look at Gemini’s knuckles for the real story,” Alec stated holding McGonagall’s judgy stare with one of his very own.

“Thank you so much Alec for your help now could you please shut your mouth so we can all get out of here in one piece?” Gemini growled glaring at him and tightening her aching fist.

“What I’m just pointing out how ridiculous our housemates can be when it comes to stating real events. You should take a picture of that hand so we can always remember this moment. That was one amazing punch. Just one hit and he was out like a light. I wish I had a pensive so I could pull that memory out and replay it over and over. Is slow motion something you can do in memories? -” Alec’s train of though was obviously getting off tract and its continued progression was driving the other parties in the room crazy.

“Be quiet Mr. Zabini!” McGonagall finally announced cutting off his latest rant. “Now as you were all involved in this incident you will share the same punishment. You will all have detention with Mr. Flitch for three nights a week and will be spending your Saturdays cleaning out the artifact room for the next month. Ms. Granger as you actually physically assaulted another student – “

“It was really more preventative measures than anything else Professor. I mean would you rather I let him hit me? Would him actually physically assaulting me have made everything better? Would you have preferred I sat there and let other fight my battles? Or perhaps you’d have preferred if I had let Alec or Scorpius punched Sam after he hit me? Would that have fixed it??” Gemini cut in with a scathing tone and fire in her eyes.

McGonagall rubbed her temples praying for patience because if this evening was any indication this year was only going to get harder.  
“Of course, not Ms. Granger. If you felt threatened, you should obviously be able to defend yourself – “

“Okay then why are we here? If you would just tell us what the password is, we will be on our way and we can all forget this whole thing ever happened,” Gemini cut in again.

“Let me finish Ms. Granger or it will be two months for you,” McGonagall threatened sternly. Gemini gave an incensed sigh, rolled her eyes and motioned for her to continue, as she trained her eyes on the celling. “As I was saying seeing as how you actually assaulted a fellow student you will be doing additional hours in the hospital wing assisting Madam Pomphrey with whatever she needs. I hope these punishments will serve as a reminder that I do not tolerate violence in my school and that any –, “ McGonagall’s words were once again cut off but this time by the sound of someone approaching.

Hermione dashed up the stairs to McGonagall’s office two at a time not caring how loud her footsteps were. As she reached the landing she paused to catch her breath before briskly walking towards her daughter.

“Gemini Adriana Granger you had better have a good explanation for why I am here in the Headmistresses office this evening rather than enjoy a nice cup of tea at home reading your letter about your sorting,” Hermione scolded as she approached her daughter.

“Would you believe me if I said this is all a big misunderstanding?” Gemini attempted slightly deflated in her indignation at her situation now that her mother was in front of her. Her mother’s only response was a very pointed glare. “Would it help if the kid really and I mean seriously deserved it? I mean Mom he was practically begging me to punch him and he was going to punch me if I didn’t. You always taught me that sometimes you have to take preventative measures to make sure that you don’t get hurt and that’s all –, “ Hermione cut her off with a way of her hand.

“There is no reason why you should have even been in that position in the first-place young lady. You need to get that mouth of your in check. Merlin your godfather didn’t even cause this much trouble on the first day of terms. I hope Professor McGonagall gave you quite the list of detention tasks for your poor behavior,” Hermione took a deep breath and let it out in a disappointed sigh that hit Gemini right in the heart.

She hated when her mom was disappointed in her but on the other hand it wasn’t entirely her fault. Still that was now the past and all she could do now was appease her mother and Headmistress. Goddess how she hated accepting defeat and playing the contrite perfect child.

“I am really sorry mom. I swear I won’t cause any more trouble. I’ll do all my detentions and be the best student of my year without another lick of trouble. And, as an added bonus, I promise to keep these two dunderheads,” She motioned to Alec and Scorpius, “Out of trouble as well. On a side note, Mom these are my friends Scorpius Malfoy and Alec Zabini. Probably the only two housemates I have that actually like me,” She added a smile directed at the aforementioned party at the end slightly tilting her chin up at them as if daring them to disagree. Alec who has never been one to back down from a challenge just waggled his eyebrows at her with a sly half smirk gracing his lips.

When Gemini named her new friends Hermione’s head whipped towards them quickly taking in their appearances. Her heart stuck in her throat. She had always known that with her daughter being a Slytherin through and through that Draco and Blaise might have children in the same house as her but this? It was almost too much for her to bear.

“Professor did you contact all of their parents?” Hermione asked and then coughed to try and remove the slight tremble in her voice.

“Of course, Ms. Granger the other parents should be arriving shortly,” McGonagall stated not even noticing Hermione’s face start to become increasingly paler.

“Well as you have already doled out her punishment, could I please speak with my daughter alone about her abhorrent behavior? If you could just write down the Slytherin password for her I will make sure to drop her off there before I leave. And of course, if you have anything else you need to discuss with me, we can meet for tea this weekend. I just happen to have a very important meeting tomorrow morning to go over the recent addendums to the werewolf law that I’ve been trying to push through,” Hermione had to focus extremely hard on keeping her words light and controlled rather that flustered and rapid but she needed to get her daughter out of this room before he arrived.

“I would like to discuss it with all the parents together and they should be arriving any time now,” McGonagall stated with a determined glint to her eyes. Suddenly a letter appeared on the corner of her desk. McGonagall quickly grabbed the letter and skimmed it. “Well it appears that Mr. Malfoy will be delayed by quite a bit as he has some family matters to attend to, but I still feel you should stay until Mr. Zabini arrives. After all he should be here arriving through my office floo any moment,” As if he had been conjured by that statement the fireplace flared to life and Blaise stepped out.

Blaise really hadn’t changed as much as Hermione had imagined. He was still a very attractive man with his honey-toned complexion being off-set by his sharp almond shaped cerulean eyes and pitch-black hair. He had more rounded features then Draco but there was still something captivating and inviting in his appearance. He still retained his tall athletic build and you could tell just by looking at him that he was a man who prided himself on his good looks. He wore a fitted blue dress shirt that hugged all his muscles and a pair of black slacks with his hair skillfully tousled in that ‘just out of bed’ kind of look.

When she and Draco had been together Blaise had also become a very close friend. He had understood their need for secrecy and yet was always more than willing to include her in anything he could. Losing Draco had broken her heart but loosing Blaise as well had caused the remaining pieces to shatter and seeing him now was like another sharp stab of pain and longing to the fractured pieces.

Blaise hadn’t been lying to Draco when he said that he had been admiring Hermione in the past. Still as he looked at her now, he had to admit maturity agreed with her. Her frizzy hair had finally started to temper. She no longer had any baby fat remaining in her face. Even at 19 when she and Draco had ended their relationship, she had still retained a little of her childish features. Now when you looked at her you couldn’t see her as anything but a woman. She wore a muggle t-shirt and jeans so obviously she had just popped right over after receiving the letter. If she had taken the time to get ready, he knew she would have been dressed in one of her skirt suits. Her shirt must have been a size too small due to how tight it ran across her chest and the jeans flattered her fit legs. Hell, she maybe his best mates unrequited love but he was still a man, so he was going to admire the view.  
  
McGonagall cleared her throat breaking them both out of their assessment of each other and they both quickly moved their gazes to the ground like two teenagers caught in some illicit behavior. Blaise straightened up and walked over to his son who was trying to conceal the curiosity in his gaze at watching his father interact with Gemini’s mother.

“What nonsense did you get yourself mixed up in young man?” Blaise demanded as he towered over his son effectively intimidating him with his presence.

“Uh… well it wasn’t really our fault. Sam’s the one who started it. I may have escalated things slightly and well Gem finished it. Scorpius honestly shouldn’t even be here he was nothing more than an observer. Although if Sam had managed to get a shot off, I don’t know if I would still be able to say that.” Alec finished and rubbed the back of his neck while staring at his shoes.

“I don’t rightly care who started it you should have ended it with cordial words rather than provoking a fight with one of your housemates! Alec you aren’t a kid anymore. You’re setting an example for Scorpius and Ms. Granger over here. You’re the oldest you can’t just pick a fight to impress a girl whenever it fancies you!” Blaise exclaimed exacerbated at his son’s antics. A bright blush filtered across Alec’s features and he tried to sink even further into himself out of embarrassment.

“If I may interrupt you parenting Mr. Zabini, I would like to discuss what will happen if this were to occur again. Now the main reason why I sent for you is because after tonight’s events I would be well within my rights to expel these students, well at the very least Ms. Granger and Mr. Zabini, and should an incident like this occur again I will not be so lenient,” McGonagall stated clearly with that no nonsense look to her face that Blaise and Hermione knew meant she was deadly serious. “I understand that there will be disagreements between students mind you, but I will not stand for physical violence in my school.”

“Does that mean that I wouldn’t be in trouble if I had used a wand instead?” Gemini couldn’t help but chime in. Hermione leveled her daughter with a glare that caused her to simply drop into her chair and see if she could disappear into it. McGonagall took another deep breath and centered herself.

“I understand that you have a meeting in the morning Ms. Granger so if you would like to take your daughter and have a private conversation with her about her unacceptable behavior, I will write the password for the Slytherin Common rooms down for you.”

“That would be wonderful thank you Professor,” Hermione replied with a grateful smile. McGonagall nodded and turned her attention to finding some parchment.

While she was preoccupied Blaise slid close to Hermione and whispered just loud enough for her to hear. “We need to talk. Tonight. I will meet you at the Gilded Snake at 10. And in case you think this is optional, if you aren’t there I will tell Draco exactly who your daughter’s father is.” Hermione nodded ever so slightly so Blaise would know she heard him. As soon as McGonagall finished writing the password Hermione practically snatched it out of her hand and dragged Gemini out of the office.

Right before they descended the stairs Hermione heard the floo go off again. She glanced back and saw Draco and Astoria stepping out of the flames. That sight crashed into Hermione like a train car to the chest. She wrapped her arms tightly around Gemini’s shoulders pulling her daughter securely into her chest, hopefully obscuring her well enough.  
>  
Draco’s gaze immediately went to Hermione like she was a magnet and he caught the briefest glimpse of a girl with slightly sharp features and long white-gold curls before they disappeared down the stairs. He had to stop himself from taking off after her and for once he was grateful for his wife’s vice-like grip and dagger like nails. He turned away from the stairwell and focused on his son who looked like he felt two feet tall as he gazed at his feet. This was going to be a long night. Draco let out a deep sigh.  
  
Somewhere in the back of his mind Draco found himself wishing he had gotten a better look at Hermione’s daughter because there was something familiar about her. He just couldn’t put his finger on what it was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone commenting and following my story. Now I don't mind constructive criticism but if you are just going to dis my work and make assumptions on what is going to happen just don't read it okay? Alrighty here's another chapter! Hope those who have been enjoying my story continue to do so. R&R

Chapter 7

Gemini was very surprised when her mom gave her a rushed lecture and promptly dropped her off at her common room. Gemini just stared at the door with the password, Hephaestus, clutched tightly in her hand wondering if she should wait for Alec and Scorpius or go in by herself. She knew that she had to face her classmates by herself at some point, especially seeing as how she was in the girl dormitory, but she wasn’t sure if she wanted to deal with that monolithic task right now.

She knew she was being a baby, but she was still reeling from her sorting and the following fight. Being dragged into the Headmistress’s office the first night of school had definitely not been on her bucket list. Still she had one task ahead of her and that was to enter her common room and go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day. She willed herself forward in her mind however her feet seemed to disagree and remained firmly in place. With a deep sigh of defeat she gave in and sat down against the wall facing the dorm room and waited for her friends.

Alec and Scorpius left the Head office together after a through dressing down from their parents. Alec wanted to say he was surprised his mother hadn’t showed up to gripe at him however he really wasn’t. She was probably off finding husband number 3 or, if she had found some unfortunate rich bugger, devising a plan to get all his money and leave him high and dry without two sickles to rub together. Alec glanced over at Scorpius who had been utterly defeated since his father had bared down on him for being involved with such antics at the begin of his schooling.

“You know you shouldn’t have been in that room right? You honestly did what me and Gemini should’ve done and turned the other cheek,” Alec commented trying to make his friend feel better.

“Actually, out of the three of us I would say you had the smallest reason for being there,” Scorpius states rubbing the back of his neck.

“What the hell do you mean by that? You didn’t even say a word or throw a punch like Gem. You were completely innocent,” Alec fired back confused as to why Scorpius thought he was more to blame then Alec. After all Alec started everything by provoking Sam in the first place.

“I wouldn’t say that I didn’t say a word. Just nobody realized that I did with you three making such a commotion. Didn’t you find it odd that just one punch from Gemini knocked Sam flat on his back? I mean I’m sure she’s strong, but he has a good 4 inches on her and at least 20 pounds,” Scorpius points out.

Alec forces him to stop and face him. “You stunned him?! Seriously!? That’s Awesome Scor and here I thought you were being a total square! Geez no wonder you were in there. Man, I can’t believe you stunned him!” Alec let out a delighted laugh and wrapped his arm around Scorpius’s shoulder and they finished walking to the common room.

As they approached Gemini jumped to her feet and darted over to them throwing herself into the middle and making them both place their arms through hers as they headed into their common room together. They all glanced at each other and they knew that they had just formed a tight bond of friendship that meant that they would always have each other’s backs no matter what. They also all planned on crashing in the common room at least for this night. Both boys had agreed not to tell Gemini that Scorpius had stunned Goyal.

Meanwhile in Gryffindor tower’s boy dormitory Aries laid on his bed staring at the celling and replaying the events of the feast. He was kicking himself for not being there for his sister. This was made worse by the fact that he couldn’t even go and check on her to make sure that sure she was settling in because she was in another house. James and Albus were talking about pranks that they wanted to pull on Slytherins.

“Hey, sucking vacuum of self-deprecation, are you just going to sit there feeding your completely misplaced guilt or are you going to get in on this,” James finally snapped glaring at Aries. James was getting fed up with Aries self-flagellation. It wasn’t like he could’ve really done anything to help Gemini besides she was in Slytherin after all. At Hogwarts, despite what the professors believed, houses still meant everything and the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor was still alive and well.

“Why are we pranking the Slytherin’s again? Is there really a reason besides the fact that you want to keep up with the house bigotry that has riddled this school practically since its inception?” Aries asked in a scathing tone refusing to participate in such childish displays of masculinity.

“Are you seriously asking why? After what they did at the sorting? James obviously wants to get back at them for her. Geez James isn’t like that Aries,” Albus stated proudly defending his brother with sincerity.

Aries finally pulled his gaze off the celling and lock gazes with James. “Do you swear that this is just to get back at them for what happened to Gem? That it has absolutely nothing to do with stupid house rivalries,” Aries demanded.

James met his gaze with a stone-cold stare. “This only has to do with getting back at them for humiliating and hurting your sister. That’s all I want to do,” James lied without missing a single beat. Once the three of them started pranking everything would go back to normal setting of these two hanging on his every word.

“So, you won’t be pranking Zabini or Malfoy then right?,” Aries pushed so he could be sure because he knew that James was very good a manipulation and he refused to be manipulated into petty inter-house squabbles.

James gritted his teeth because he hated Zabini and they have had an intense rivalry since the first semester of last year and he hated Malfoy on principle. However, he knew what he needed to say to get Aries to start following him again. “I will refrain from picking on your sister’s little friends. The rest of the house is fair game though. Gem is like another sister to me,” James stated with as much false sincerity as he could muster fully preparing to find a way to get Zabini and Malfoy without Aries ever finding out. Gemini too, if she stepped out of line.

“Alright then let’s get back at those jackasses who hurt my sister,” And with those words the three Gryffindors began to plan their attack.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one. Hope you enjoy

Chapter 8

Hermione arrived home an immediately began pacing in hopes of burning off some of her excess nervous energy. So, what if Blaise wanted to talk? He obviously hadn’t told Draco and that was a relief. He definitely knew about Gemini, but she doubted he knew about Aries. What on earth did he want to talk about with her?! She closed her eyes and took a deep cleansing breath. It didn’t matter. It couldn’t matter. She would show up and explain all her reasoning for not telling Draco about Gemini and Blaise would see the reason and agree to keep his findings to himself.

“You are a strong independent woman who has raised two amazing children without a man to hold your hand and you certainly don’t need one now. You are going to throw on something comfortable but practical and get this whole mess sorted out because you are Hermione Granger and you are in the right,” with that self-pep talk Hermione ambled into her room and searched for something appropriate enough for a night out at a bar but still conservative enough that Blaise would know she meant business. Finally, she settled on a navy blazer over a golden tank-top and a pair of dark wash skinny jeans. After dressing she quickly apparated to the Gilded Serpent so she could get a drink to help steel her resolve before Blaise arrived.

Blaise watched the main entrance of the Gilded Serpent from a booth in the darkest corner and just as he suspected Hermione showed up a good 15 minutes before she was supposed to. Always the early bird. Blaise chuckled lightly to himself as he observed Hermione order herself a drink and quickly glance at the tables around her in search of him. Blaise wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to convince Hermione to come clean to Draco herself but as the guy’s best mate he had to try. The minute he laid eyes on Hermione’s daughter he knew that she was Draco’s. That blonde hair was a dead giveaway and she seemed to be a very well blended mix of the two. Alright time to face the lioness.  
Hermione took a long pull from her fire-whiskey and embraced the sharp burn of the alcohol sliding down her throat. She could feel her faculties returning to her as her stress level lowered slightly due to her being earlier than Blaise for once. One of their many inside jokes was on how they seemed to be in a constant battle to be the earliest to any given gathering. Blaise had almost always been able to beat her by at least 20 minutes much to Hermione’s displeasure.

“You’re always thinking so hard Granger. Even with a drink in your hand you can’t seem to find a way to relax and enjoy it.” Blaise’s silky-smooth voice sent sharp streaks of fear and anxiety shot through Hermione and she barely managed to stop herself from jumping at his sudden arrival.

“Merlin, Blaise are you trying to give me a heart-attack?” Hermione snarled turning to face him and making sure that her hair hit him across the face. Blaise just shrugged and gave her a patented Slytherin smirk.

“Four to one Bookworm. You should know that I’ll always be earlier then you. But enough pleasantries I have a table in the back and the proprietor of this establishment will make sure no one gets close enough to overhear our conversation. To most people we will just look like a couple on a date in a dark secluded corner,” Blaise told her as he grabbed her free arm and slid her hand into his, intertwining their fingers.

He briskly walked back to his earlier table practically dragging his slightly stunned partner. Upon arriving at the table Blaise released her hand so he could pull out her chair. Hermione just gazed at the chair trying to figure out if she wanted to do this. Could she really have this conversation with Blaise and trust that he wouldn’t tell Draco. Her heart squeezed out a painful fear-filled beat as Hermione struggled against her raising hysteria.

“Sit down Granger because I’m not having this conversation while you tower over me. I have more fire-whiskey if that will help,” Blaise kept his tone casual, but he was worried Hermione was going to call his bluff and take off without letting him tell her anything. Hermione took a deep settling breath and sat down in the offered chair. She downed her first drink and grabbed the bottle and filled her glass again waiting for Blaise to start.

“I should’ve known you wouldn’t make things easy on me. *Sigh* So obviously your daughter is Draco’s and I want to know why he doesn’t know. I mean I know everything ended kind of harshly between you two but Granger he never would’ve abandoned his child. Also, if you think he would be anything like Lucius you should have seen him with Scor. He did everything with him from nappy changes to play fighting. He even pretended to be your little friends when Scorpius went through his Hero Harry faze.”

“Wait Draco’s son went through a Hero Harry faze? Oh, Draco must have hated that,” Hermione let out a peal of laughter at the thought of Draco pretending to be Harry to appease his son and at the same time she could feel tears prickling in the corners of her eyes.

“Yea he definitely hated it but that’s the kind of father he is. He deserves to know Granger. Hell, you’ve already robbed him of 11 years how many more do you think you can keep her hidden? Especially now that our children are now friends and Scorpius is in your daughter’s year. I know things were turbulent between us towards the end, to say the very least, but I would’ve been there for you. You were one of my best friends Granger and then when everything went down you just shut me out of your life entirely,” Blaise fought down his anger at her previous actions.

He had tried for weeks after Draco’s wedding to reach out to her and make her see that Draco hadn’t had a choice in marring Astoria and that no matter what happened he didn’t want to lose her as a friend. After so many countless owls sent back with unopened letters he finally admitted to himself that he had cared more about their friendship then she had. Now that he knew about her daughter it put things in a slightly, no less aggravating, different way.

“Zabini you don’t get to come here and dictate my life, okay? I have been doing just fine on my own and Gemini is an amazing child through no input at all from Draco. You ask how long I think I can keep this up? As long as I can. As long as I can because he doesn’t deserve to know. He doesn’t need to have his life muddled by the mud-blood whore who almost cost him a decent marriage to a good pure-blood wife. I tried once to tell Draco, and do you know what he did? He left me standing in the rain and expected me to spill my soul while he couldn’t even have the decency to let me in. So, no Zabini I don’t owe him anything. I haven’t robbed him of anything except perhaps having to pretend to care about my children,” As soon as the words were out of her mouth Hermione slapped her hand across her mouth. She hadn’t meant to mention that she had more than one child. Shit! Alcohol and serious conversations do not mix.

“Children? I thought you just had the one. Also, what in Merlin’s saggy tits is her name I’m growing agitated at calling her your daughter or her,” Blaise demanded trying to keep the fact that his head was spinning with this new information under wraps. Children…gods she must have had twins or wait had she really met someone else? Did she have a second child with another man? Was she involved with someone? Draco would act like it wouldn’t affect him if she was, but Blaise knew it would ruin his friend.

“No, I’m not willing to share any more personal information with you Zabini. Look everything has been going fine for me and my daughter. I don’t want to mess her life up with the hurricane that is Draco Malfoy. You know he would pretend to want her and build up her hopes and dreams only to toss her aside like yesterday’s garbage and I refuse to let that happen to my daughter. Draco has his own life with his lovely wife and his son. There’s nothing he could possibly want from me and there’s nothing I want or need from him,” Accept maybe his love the treacherous voice in the back of her mind pointed out.

Blaise was very annoyed at this point because as much as he wanted to correct her he also knew it wasn’t his story to tell. It really hurt him to watch his best friend endure the consequences of his choices, mainly Astoria, but Draco was going to have to man up and tell her himself.

“Look Granger there are a lot of mitigating factors that you don’t understand about Draco’s situation. I would love to explain it all to you sweetheart but it’s not my tale to tell. And if I’m being honest neither is the parentage of you daughter. I would however like to meet her and maybe catch up for real? I have missed you bookworm and I think you might have missed me a little bit too,” Blaise knew he was playing with fire here but he really had missed her, AS A FRIEND, and if keeping her secret would get that friendship back he was willing to keep it. After all those three troublemakers were well on their way to inseparable and that meant Hemione’s dark secret was bound to come out soon rather than later. He could be patient, after all he was a Slytherin.

Hermione looked at Blaise critically as she tried to decide if she believed him or not. Finally, she let out a sigh of resignation that was only half faked because she had missed him greatly as well. “I suppose we could catch up on our working lives, but I am not ready to discuss my family with you yet. You have to earn that trust back Blaise and you need to keep your mouth shut about my daughter.” At the use of his first name Blaise’s face broke into a huge grin as he began nodding furiously.

“Of course, Hermione, would you like to catch up now or do you really have an early morning meeting?” Blaise asked with crooking one of his eyebrows at her. Hermione just clinked their glasses together and took a giant swig.

“Let’s get drunk and catch up. I don’t have anyone to go home to anyway.” She pointed out in an overtly cheery tone. Who cared if she was late to work tomorrow? All she had to do was go over some paperwork and that could easily get sent to her via owl.

Draco was still stressed from finding out his father was being released so he hadn’t made any comments during the meeting with McGonagall except to apologize for his son’s actions. Astoria had raised a huge stink about why Scorpius was even there of course as he hadn’t directly done anything besides sitting by an undesirable, her words. But now they were back at Malfoy Manor and Draco was trying to figure out where they went from here.

“Good evening Draco,” Lucius’s cold voice sent a shard of ice right into Draco’s magical core. He whipped around searching for his father who was seated in his favorite armchair sipping a glass of red wine. “I like how you’ve kept the Manor the same way it was when I left. Now where is your mother I need to speak with her about how we left things after I was incarcerated.”

“I am not telling you anything about her. She left you remember?! You refused to help yourself or us by stating you stood by everything you had done. Your side lost the war remember! if you really loved us you would have turned in every death-eater you knew. I am the head of this house now and I want you out. NOW!” Draco raged furious beyond words that his father. It had been close to 11 years since he and his mother had washed their hands of Lucius. That was because Lucius had joined back up with a group of remaining death-eaters and tried to take over the ministry again. This led to him getting sent back to Azkaban where, if you asked Draco, he still belonged.

“Are you finished with your little temper tantrum? If not I can wait for you to storm off to your room as you so often did as a child. I would however prefer to have an adult conversation with you about how we can rectify that inconvenience. I am your father and, as I am not dead, I am still the head of this house,” Lucius stated carefully placing his drink down on his marble coaster. His son was playing a very dangerous game if he thought that Lucius was going to stop before he got everything he wanted. He had gotten rid of that mud-blood easily enough and it would be pertinent for Draco to remember that.

“Father I will not now, nor ever, give you any say over my or any of my family’s lives again. I have my own son to look after now and I refuse to give you any leverage over him. I would like you to leave my home. I’m sure one of you friends will be willing to house you while you get back on your feet. I hope you enjoy this down time because I don’t know anyone who’s looking for a dried-up death-eater with delusions of grandeur. I’ll keep an ear out for you though,” Draco sneered pulling his wand and pointing it at his father.

Lucius sneered back at his son getting fed up with his petty antics, so he attempted another avenue. “Draco put that away before you hurt yourself. Astoria surely you have no issue with me staying. I mean Draco has really run down this great family’s name. Consorting with mud-bloods and blood traitors. I almost had a heart-attack when I heard that he was expanding into the muggle markets with Malfoy Inc. It may have been profitable, but it sends the wrong message for an upstanding pure-blood family such as our own to be associated with such hokum,” Lucius stated meeting his daughter in law’s gaze with a menacing glint in his eyes.

Astoria instantly went stiff as a board and her breathing increased under Lucius’s steady gaze. “Well I-I-I we don’t want to be rude Lucius but uh this is Draco’s house now and if-if he says you need to leave then that’s just what has to happen,” She stammered trying and failing miserably to appear poised and determined. Ah, so she still hadn’t told him her little secret then. Good that meant he still controlled at least one variable in this household. Yes, she had definitely been the right wife for Draco. Pretty enough for society and yet so easily controlled when one had something over her.

Draco was eyeing his wife suspiciously because he had never seen her so flustered. While she was normally quite pale she now was closer to sheet white then alabaster and had a frantic edge to her demeanor. It was almost as if she were afraid of his father. Draco tightened his grip on his wand and went into a fighting stance. His father was an amazing duelist, however Draco had been training since Lucius was sent to Azkaban, so he was confident in his ability to take him down.

“Leave now or I will stun and tie you up before call the Auroras and have you arrested for trespassing. I won’t ask again.” Lucius noted the determined gleam in his son’s eyes and knew he was serious. With a sigh of indignation Lucius rose to his full height and nodded.

“I’ll leave for now but remember what I always told you Draco. A Malfoy always gets what he wants.” With those words and a sharp crack Lucius was gone. Draco nearly collapsed with relief and he turned to Astoria.

“Thank you for standing by me.” Astoria barely glanced at him, let alone recognized his words, as she quickly left the room and headed to her bedroom. Draco just brushed off her peculiar behavior and poured himself a stiff drink. Tomorrow he would worry about his father because tonight he knew his thoughts would be filled with Hermione and why her daughter, at least that’s who he assumed had been with her, felt so familiar to him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

Chapter 9

The first night for Gemini actually turned out amazingly well. Her and the boys stayed up most of the night play 1 truth and 2 lies and finding out a bunch of things about each other. Of course, Alec and Scorpius didn’t guess on each-others because they had grown up together, but it was still so much fun. Gemini told them about the pranks she had managed to pull off on her brother and the Potter boys and Scorpius and Alec gave her a standing ovation bowing to her on their knees and calling her their queen. Mind you it was around 3am so no one was in their right mind exactly.

The sound of students waking and stomping through the common room woke the three of them. Gemini lifted her head off of Alec’s chest and glared at the noise group and not quite ready to be awake. Mornings were never a good time for her or apparently Alec and Scorpius. Scorpius grabbed the pillow he had been using and threw it at one particularly noisy group of girls who were gawking at the three of them and ‘whispering’ to each other so loud it could be heard in France. They gasped in outrage, threw the pillow back at him and stormed out of the common room.

“Good god why is everyone being so loud? Man, this must be how adults or upper classmen feel after a party. I have a sleep deprovision headache. Being friends with you Granger had better be worth all this pain,” Alec grumbled under her throwing his arm over his eyes.

“Look I hate to say it guys but if we don’t get up and dressed soon we’ll miss breakfast,” Scorpius points out before yawning and stretching as he stood up. His back was killing him, but he had a really good time last night. He held his hand out to Gemini who glared at it like it was the devil. Alec wrapped his other arm around his waist pining her against him.

“No if you don’t move I have a reason to stay laying down. I’m obviously trapped under your incredible weight,” Alec joked. Gemini gasped in outrage and smacked him on the chest as hard as she could in her sleep addled state. “Seriously now your abusing me! How is this fair!” Alec rubs his chest in mock hurt. Gemini grabs Scorpius’s hand and struggled to free herself from Alec’s grip. Alec was having a lot of fun watching her struggle, so he refused to release her. Scorpius rolled his eyes.

“Just tickle his Mimi or he’ll never let go. He’ll do anything to spend a few extra minutes laying on the floor because he’s a lazy bum,” Scorpius stated hoping to put an end to this ridiculousness because he was seriously hungry. Gemini glanced back at Alec who’s eyes flew open to glare between her and Scorpius.

“Don’t even think about it Granger or I will, quite severely, respond in kind,” Alec warned dangerously now focusing his gaze away from his traitorous best friend. He hated how ticklish he was, and he was dead serious that he would make Gemini rue the day Scorpius even told her if she even tried.

“There is a simple solution you could let me go and then me and Scorpius can head to breakfast and you can continue to be a lazy bum until your first class.” Gemini pointed out as she searched for weaknesses she could exploit should he deny her. With a loud over exaggeratedly painfilled sigh Alec released his grip and Scorpius swiftly lifted Gemini to her feet. Now that she was free she fully took in the boys appearances. Scorpius’s hair was standing up this way and that and Alec’s was all rumpled and tousled from sleep. She couldn’t suppress her giggle.

“And just what do you think is so fun Mimi?” Alex asked through narrowed eyes.

“Just how funny you two look,” She answered honestly with a shrug and headed towards the girls dorm. She wasn’t afraid to go up right now because most of the girls would probably be downstairs at breakfast. She took the steps two at a time after she heard her stomach let out a loud grumble of displeasure. As she neared the top she heard peoples voices.

“Can you believe that Granger girl is in our house. Salazar must be turning over in his grave,” One girl snarled.

“Did you see her down in the common room with Scorpius and Alec? I can’t believe that they would have anything to do with her. She probably gave them a love potion or cast some charm over them. Hermione is her mother after all, so she probably learned it from her,” another shrill voice responded.

Gemini’s temper began to flare, and she weighed her next move. She could walk back downstairs and wait for Alec and Scorpius, but she knew that would only increase these stupid rumors. So instead she chose to continue up the stairs making her footsteps ridiculously loud hoping to drown out the catty girls. She wouldn’t stoop to their level because Gemini Granger was a whole level onto herself.

When she reached the landing the girls who had been talking were all huddled in a corner by the stairs glaring at her. She appeared to just roll her eyes grabbed the necessary clothing and headed off to the showers but in reality she made sure to get a good enough look at each of them to commit to memory. Just because she wasn’t doing anything about them now didn’t mean any of them were free and clear. You never mess with a Granger.

Aries tapped his spoon impatiently as he waited for his sister to arrive for breakfast. He was beginning to get worried. What if something had happened to her? Had she gotten beat up by her housemates? Merlin, why hadn’t he checked the hospital wing! He was a terrible brother.

“Dude, knock it off your incessant tapping is driving me bonkers!” Albus exclaimed grabbing Aries spoon out of his hand and holding it above his head. “I’m sure Gem is fine after all she did knock that one kid out with a single punch everyone in that house is going to be giving her a big berth. You know how much your sister hates mornings and breakfast here starts earlier than she’s used to she probably just slept in, Okay? So chill!” at the end of his rant he continued to stare at Aries until he nodded and then he returned Aries spoon so he could eat his oatmeal.

Aries tried really hard to focus on his food, but he still couldn’t stop worrying and glancing at the entrance. Finally, he saw his sister walk into the dining hall and let out a sigh of relief. Knowing he needed to fix things between them he quickly rose from his seat. Albus’s and James’s hands shot out and pulled him back down.  
“What on earth do you think you’re doing?” James hissed glaring at him.

“Going to talk to my sister and if necessary beg for her forgiveness. Look me and Gem have never fought for more than a day and I am not going to let this fester between us. Hell, I’ll even sit with her little Slytherin buddies if it means she’ll forgive me,” Aries responded meaning every word.

“No, you are not. Not just because Gemini will geld you, but it will mark you as a deserter to our house. They won’t understand that you felt you had to go apologize to your sister all they will see is you sitting with another house. Our archrivals for the house cup at that.” James pointed out heatedly.

“I don’t give two sickles what they think James and honestly if I lose their trust for sitting with my sister I don’t think I want it in the first place. Now get your hands off of me before everyone finds out my sister isn’t the only one with a mean right hook,” Aries threated in a low deadly tone.

James and Albus both released him but not without a sever glare and muttering under their breath about what a lost cause he was. Aries rose again and began to head towards his sister who was still thank fully alone. He did not want Malfoy or Zabini to see him pleading for his sister to forgive him.

“Hey Gem, could I talk to you? Please?” Aries cringed at the needy undertone to his voice but he stood firmly in place next to her. Gemini didn’t even glance at her brother as she filled her plate with food. “Look I want to apologize, and you know how much you enjoy my groveling. Just look at me okay?”  
  
Gemini was still trying to handle her housemate she really wasn’t in the mood to deal with her brother so she figured she would continue to ignore him and hopefully he would get the message and leave her alone. She was still too raw to have this conversation without hexing him. Aries closed his eyes and took a deep breath for strength before he grabbed her plate causing her to turn around and glare at him.

“If you want your plate back you’re going to have to listen to me.” Aries stated holding her hostile glare with his own apologetic one. Looking into her brother’s contrite eyes caused another flare of pain to flash through her. She hated when she was mad at him, but she was also really hurt from the feast. Her response turned out to be unnecessary as Alec and Scorpius slid onto either side of Aries.

“Are you upsetting Gemini? Because I can assure you that doing so would not end well for you,” Scorpius growled holding out his hand for Gemini’s plate.

“Look I am trying to have a conversation with my sister right now so can you please bugger off,” Aries snapped tightening his grip on her plate.

Alec glanced at Gemini who was stubbornly staring at her feet. “Your conversation is over now so why don’t you go scurry back to your table like the coward you are,” Alec stated in a calm icy tone. Aries struggled to get ahold of his ever-fraying temper because whether he liked it or not these two had been there for her when he hadn’t.

“Gem look I am so sorry okay. I love you. You’re my sister. Even when you drive me crazy or I drive you crazy we always make up. You’re my best friend and I was an incredibly stupid dolt yesterday but I’m apologizing. You know what mom always says.” Aries pleaded in one last ditch attempt.

Alec decided he had seen enough because that was one weak-ass apology and Gemini obviously didn’t want to speak with him. He reached out to grab Aries arm and drag him back to the Gryffindor table willing or not but Gemini’s hand on his arm froze him in place.

Gemini looked up at her brother with her eyes glistening with unshed tears. “Even when you feel like killing each other always remember that true family is all you’ve got in the end. Also don’t expect any more siblings so if you kill each other you’re going to get very lonely,” As Gemini repeated her mom’s words to her brother she felt the wall that had been erected between them begin to crack. It was still there but he was her brother so if he was willing to put the effort she could be more accommodating of his groveling.

Aries didn’t even try to hide the huge grin that spread over his features he place her plate in front of her and wrapped his arms around her in a big bear hug. He knew things weren’t fixed yet but hey she talked to him so that was step one. Alec and Scorpius watched the siblings embrace and shrugged at each other before sitting down on either side of the embracing siblings to fill their own plates.

After the two siblings finished hugging Aries forced his way in between Gemini and Alec and started to steal food off his sisters plate while she tried to slap his had away. All the boys began to discuss quidditch and the most dangerous tricks they could do on brooms and while Gemini knew this wouldn’t last for too much longer but for now she was going to enjoy this time with her brother and her friends.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had some fun with this chapter hope you enjoy! Italics mean memory

Chapter 10

Hermione had an amazing time catching up on Blaise’s life and it was nice to have him back in her life. She was still struggling to believe that he wasn’t going to up and disappear on her again, so she played her cards very close to her chest last night. Now she turned her focus on her werewolf laws and amendments paperwork. This was a huge portion of her life’s work in front of her.

After the war was over Hermione went back to Hogwarts so she could finish her schooling before heading off to study law. At first she had wanted to be a lawyer fighting against the unjust government and helping to protect those who’s rights had been mitigated. It had actually been Draco who pushed her to assume a different approach. He had pointed out in the room of requirement, as they lay in bed together, that as a lawyer she would still have to work with in the corrupt laws and that many things would be out of her control.  
  
_“Being a lawyer would help some of the folks you’re trying to assist but it won’t get rid of the corruption. If you want to get rid of that you have to deal with the laws that gave birth to it,” Draco had murmured in her ear as he played with her hair and she had nodded and snuggled deeper into his chest._

__

__

Hermione gave herself a moment to sink into that memory and the feeling of total security she had felt with in his arms. She missed him to this day because he had kept her on her toes. He was never afraid to point out when she was wrong or to debate facts. She had tried dating, but it seemed every guy wanted to date her just to say that they managed to bag one third of the golden trio. Or she scared them off with either her intellect or her two children. Not many 31-year old’s had children nearing their teenage years nor, as she had come to find out, did they want their lives mottled up with children that weren’t theirs. In the two years she and Draco had been together they had never gotten sick of each other.

Tears prickled in the corners of her eyes and she shook her head to clear her thoughts and look at her proposals. One was to make wolfsbane readily accessible to the werewolf community through government stipends, another was making it so that a person had to be qualified for the job based on their own merit and not their species and finally one that offered schooling for werewolves who had been unable to complete their education or unable to pursue further school due to their furry nature. This battle that she was taking on had been an ongoing trial for the last 6 years. The wizarding community as a whole was still stuck in a backwards way of thinking and the war had only seemed to strengthen the beliefs that most of their rules and regulations were in place for a reason.

Greyback had been killed in the battle at Hogwarts but not before inflicting his curse on many of the battlers on both sides. He had seemed to know he would die and so decided to leave the biggest mark on the wizarding community that he could. Due to the increase in the werewolf numbers the ministry had debated having any uncontrollable werewolf locked away in Azkaban and that would have included any newly turned werewolves. Remus had stood up against this law and rallied many people to his point of view but earned him a lot of bad favor from the ministry and a lot of danger for his family at one time.

In retaliation the ministry quickly passed what they called the ‘werewolf safety law’ which basically stated all werewolves must be registered and would only be allowed certain jobs and to attend certain schools if any at all. Hermione had been enraged by this and quickly went to work to rectify the situation and now, finally, after 6 years she felt she may begin to make a true difference. She had worked for equality for many of the other humanoid species, but this werewolf initiative was her main focus and drive.

She quickly flooed to her office after finishing the last set of edits. Everything had to be accounted for and triple checked because if she made one mistake she knew from experience that the whole project would get tossed aside and remain untouched for another 6 months when she could appeal the decision. The ministry couldn’t completely get rid of her work because they knew it would cause an uproar they could however have the council pick it apart and keep making her fix it stating that it isn’t ready to be presented. She was getting this through today because right now she could really use a win.

The council consisted of the Sacred 28 houses of the pure-blood families. Another archaic convention that she hoped to one day rid the British wizarding community of. The Sacred 28 consisted of the following families, Malfoy, Zabini, Goyle, Crabbe and several others that tended to slip her mind.

“Good morning Ms. Granger I thought you were working from home today,” chirped her secretary, Mary happily. Mary was a slightly larger witch with an addiction to dying her hair. Her current colors were a bright florescent green and a dark indigo. Hermione loved her eccentric nature and how her hair seemed to brighten up the bland drab offices.

“The powers that be have decided that the first day I try to have off in years is the only time they can meet with me this month so here I am ready and prepared,” Hermione replied shrugging. She had known it would be too much to ask for one day off, but if it meant that she got to get this done today than she was excited.

“Oh, those silly old men should have known that calling you in on a day off wouldn’t stop you. You’re a force of nature miss. Good luck,” Mary grinned at her while shaking her head.

“Well wish me luck because with those windbags I’m going to need it. Thank Merlin Draco let Remus have his seat on the council. That means that there will at least be two people who have their heads out of there asses for how the world has evolved,” and with those parting words she headed off towards the meeting room.

The council was already seated and waiting with bored exacerbated looks on their old wrinkled faces. Hermione fought down her inner warrior who wanted to smack that stupid look off of each of their faces and instead focused on Kingsley and Remus who were smiling at her warmly. She started to organize her papers and get completely set up for her presentation for the umpteenth time.

Hermione began her presentation hit on all of the important issues her addendums would make without posing a threat to the wizarding community. At the end of her presentation she handed out her information to the various council members and went back to the front of the room to handle questions which was always the most difficult part for her because most of the bigots in this room always tried to rile her up.

“Now Ms. Granger on your stipend information you are requesting a lot of funds to be allocated to this wolfsbane. Why couldn’t we simply have them continue to purchase the potion as they have been required?” Greg Goyal questioned.

“Well as things are right now the potion shops are able to set their prices to whatever fee they deem desirable and because of this most shops seem to be charging a huge markup simply to remove having to deal with werewolves in general. Without this potion werewolves can be extremely dangerous on the night of the full moon and with the current jobs available to them many werewolves cannot pay these preposterous prices. Wolfsbane itself cost less than 20 sickles to create per potion and yet when I went and had a friend of mine get prices on it in shops some were charging as high as 50 gallons for a single potion. Even the lowest was still 20 gallons. At these prices with the current jobs available to them and the normal cost of living for every member of the wizarding society it is nearly impossible for them to get the potion that they need. With this potion the werewolf population on a whole become much less dangerous,” Hermione replied in a cool and collected manner holding Goyal’s gaze with steely determination.

“But with your other addendums there would be a lot of more prosperous jobs available for the werewolf population. With this increased revenue, surely we don’t need to supplement the wolfsbane.” Another member pointed out.

“There is nothing stopping the potion shops from simply increase their prices to compensate for the increased wages. Also, if the afflicted is a young adult still in school they may not have the time to work one of the higher paying jobs,” Hermione responded through gritted teeth.

“What if we placed a cap on the price of the wolfsbane? That way the shops are forced to adhere, and the government doesn’t need to spend this money,” Mr. Zabini, Blaise’s father, pointed out.

“Simply placing a limit on the potion could potentially fix part of the problem but it doesn’t solve the issue that the shop owners do not and have not been willing to deal civilly with werewolves. With the hostility many werewolves will feel like they can’t walk down populated streets let alone shops. By the government financing the potion we can have it sent discretely to their homes making them feel less persecuted and then more will to take the potion and making the community as a whole a safer place.” Hermione could feel the beginning of a migraine and they were still working through the first part of her proposal.

After a lot more back and forth the group moved on to the next issue which was the schooling fund and workplace inclusion. Hermione prayed to Godric Gryffindor for the strength to survive this meeting without killing someone. The issues went the majority of the council had went back and forth for what seemed like forever and ranged from cost to the idea of werewolves being active members of society and the potential dangers and exceptions an employer would face.

Finally, it seemed like the council was finally coming around to Hermione’s plans and she could see a light at the end of the tunnel she had been running down for the last 6 years and a lot of that was due to Kingsley and Remus helping her out with the ridiculous objections the group seemed to have. Hermione knew this time her plan would pass because this was the most headway she had ever managed to make. She was just about to take a vote and she could feel hope and accomplishment filling her chest like the warm sunlight breaking through the dark clouds of a dreary day.

Then the door to the meeting room flew open and Lucius Malfoy walked in with an aristocratic air around him. He looked down his nose and sneered at Hermione before walking over to Remus.

“Mr. Lupin you appear to be in my seat. I would kindly ask you to leave this room as you as you are not a true member of this council,” Lucius drawled motioning for Remus to leave.

“Actually Mr. Malfoy your son designated me his seat on the council as I am a member of your family through my wife and he had no wishes to get involved in politics,” Remus replied leaning back in his chair comfortably.

“Well as I am now a free man and a true Malfoy I am here to take back my seat. As Draco’s father I have much more right to his seat than you do through a disowned diseased branch of my family’s tree.” Several of the council members were nodding with Lucius’s words emphatically but Remus just held Lucius’s gaze and refused to move.

“Actually Mr. Malfoy according to the Ministry bi-laws the only Malfoy who is able to reclaim the seat from Mr. Lupin would be Draco or his son Scorpius. Of course, if your son were to reclaim his seat and then hand it back to you that would be sufficient.” Kingsley pointed out diplomatically. Lucius turned his harsh glare upon the Minister and let out a little growl of displeasure.

“I am a Malfoy by blood Minister I have every right to this chair whereas this mongrel has no place in this room,” Lucius bites out starting to lose his temper.

“That may be biologically correct however due to your recent incarceration your son was named head of your house and he chose to hand his seat off to Mr. Lupin and in doing so he circumvented your claim to your seat. I say this is a conversation you should be having with your son and not during a council member.” Kingsley responded in a bored tone hoping to get Lucius out of this room so they can finally pass the very important laws Hermione was pushing for and he fully supported.

“Well my son has not been made aware of my intentions so I believe any important issues that are being worked on in this room should be tabled until I have spoken with him,” Lucius stated gritting his teeth as his mind whirled trying to form a plan to get his seat back. He would not be powerless. An uproar of agreement came from the majority of the council and Hermione watched in horror as they ordered on a vote to hold the meeting for a month when an agreement on who held the Malfoy’s seat could be made. All her hard work and struggles on this project had just been washed away by Lucius FUCKING Malfoy!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Aries was very excited for his first class which happened to be charms with Professor Flitwick. Charms had always been a favorite of Aries growing up. His mom often told stories of her time at Hogwarts before bed and charms ability to alter specific properties had always enthralled him. He was really looking forward to, hopefully, be in the top of his class. He knew he wouldn’t take the top spot with his sister in his class but if he could make it to the top 3 or 5 percent that would still be an amazing achievement. 

“So, Aries have you put any more thought into how we can get the puking pastels out to the Slytherin without anyone finding out?” Albus asked nonchalantly as the ambled towards their class. Aries let out a little sigh of displeasure. He wanted to get back at the Slytherins with a vengeance, but he also wanted it to be in a more extreme way then making a portion of them vomit for the few minutes it took them to get to the hospital wing.

“Honestly Albus I want to talk with George and Fred about the best way to get back at those bastards. Puking pastels are like a funny gag between friends. I want it to be something that makes a lasting impression on them and causes them to worry about what could be coming at them next,” Aries points out hoping his best friend would understand. Albus weighs Aries’s words and found himself agreeing with him over James, who had idea for the puking pastels. 

“Yea let’s make sure they regret their actions. No one’s better than Fred and George at getting back at people in secret ways that leave everyone effected wondering how it happened.” Aries’s face broke into a huge grin at his best friend’s support.

During charms they worked on levitation and Aries found himself incredibly bored. He had earned Gryffindor 10 points with his flawless conclusion of the charm. He had hoped that the curriculum had evolved since his mom time but apparently it hadn’t. Next to him Albus struggled to make his feather rise more than a few centimeters and was quickly becoming agitated. 

“How did you manage to get this so quick? I mean I know your mom was kind of a charm wiz, but my dad defeated Voldemort for Christ sakes. You would think that would give me some kind of leg up,” He exclaimed dropping the feather and shoving himself back into his chair. Aries couldn’t help but chuckle at his friend’s frustration.  
“I don’t think my aptitude has so much to do with biology as it does the fact that me and Gem used to steal mom’s wand and practice spells when she was distracted with her ministry proposal,” Aries pointed out still stifling his laughter that was bubbling up in his chest.

“Wouldn’t the ministry have brought you in on under-age use of magic?” Albus asked perplexed. 

“No because we used an of age wand. The ministry monitors the wands that are being used rather than who’s using said wand. Unless the wand is reported stolen they never pay attention to the spellcasters magical signature. Gem figured it out after she stole mom’s wand and we were pretending to be students at Hogwarts and she casted a spell. We freaked out for weeks waiting for her letter from the ministry arrived. When no letter arrived, we realized we had stumbled on to a gold mine,” Aries closed his eyes and focused on the sense of accomplishment and sibling appreciation he had felt at that time.

“Well damn why didn’t you tell me that!” Albus exclaimed loudly enough for several students and the professor to turn and look at them. Flitwick removed the 10-points Aries had just earned for Albus’s foul mouth and reminded everyone that this was time to prefect their wand work and incantations. All other communications were not necessary. Albus sulked and focused back on making his feather levitate. After class let out Albus was on Aries like white on rice.

“Seriously what the hell dude! We could’ve been working on so many things and gotten away with so much if I had known that. Geez! My mom was always leaving her wand at home when she was coaching the Holyheads. And those practices went on for hours. Man, I feel completely jipped.” Aries merely rolled his eyes and shook his head at his friend’s over reaction. 

“It was something me and Gem shared. She’s my sister, more than that she’s my twin sister, and she liked having one thing that only the two of us knew. I was always blowing her off to go hang out with you so having a sibling secret helped ease the anger she had at me for that,” Aries pointed out. Albus let out a loud disgruntled sigh but nodded in agreement. He and James had somethings that they had left Aries out of so he supposed that he could see Aries point.

Their next class was with potions with Slytherin and Aries hoped he would be able to work with his sister. It was probably his only chance for passing potions. He had always sucked at potions because of how even the smallest amount difference could drastically change the outcome of everything. On the other hand, Gemini had always excelled at the basic complexities of potion brewing. It was her favorite subject by far. From the time she was allowed into their mom’s potion lab she begged for potion books to devour.

“Hurry up Albus or else people will fill up Gem’s table and we will be completely out of luck with this class,” Aries stated as he began to rush towards the moving staircases. Albus quickly followed knowing Aries was completely right because siting with Gemini in potions was a sure-fire way to ace the class, well at least the portion that took place in the classroom. 

Meanwhile Gemini and Scorpius were both laughing and heading from their courtyard flight lesson. Scorpius was laughing and ribbing Gemini for her complete lack of coordination in even getting onto a broom.

“Stop laughing at me Scor. The only times I’ve ever been on a broom I’ve had my Uncle behind me making sure I was centered or next to me making sure that I wouldn’t fall off,” Gemini growled playfully as she slapped him in the chest.

“Oh, come on Mimi you are more uncoordinated than a one-winged hippogriff. That’s funny ask anyone,” Scorpius replied blocking her half-hearted swats. Gemini just rolled her eyes and linked her arm with him deciding to change the subject.

“Are you looking forward to potions? I am that’s for sure it’s one of my favorite subjects that are available for first years that is,” Gemini was practically buzzing inside her skin with excitement.

“I like potions but never as much as my father wanted me to. He was always trying to get me into his lab so I could help him try and created new configurations for common potions with cheaper ingredients. Did you know he’s one of the lead contributors to the new formula of wolfsbane that has made it more accessible to werewolves? My mom was so mad when he spent months working down in his lab with different ingredients that were supposed to have similar effects as those in the old wolfsbane potions,” Scorpius stated proudly.

Many people still saw his father as a death-eater who had been a coward and ran away from the final battle, but his father was trying to reshape the Malfoy name to really mean something positive in the wizarding community again and Scorpius couldn’t be prouder to call him his father. 

Gemini was really surprised that Mr. Malfoy had been one of the main minds that had helped her mother to finally be able to push for the ministry to provide wolfsbane to the werewolf masses and greatly increase the quality of their lives. Her mom had always told her that Mr. Malfoy had been a driving force behind her choice of careers despite their childhood squabbles but she always made sure to point out that even though he had done many good things there were some personal differences in their friendships that they couldn’t circumvent which was why Gemini and Aries had never met him. 

Gemini had always been captivated when her mother had talked about how you should never judge a book by its cover because she always tied it in with a story about her and Mr. Malfoy’s friendship and how it had evolved. Part of her had always wanted to meet the man who had been such a big influence on her mom, but her mom had always stood firm on the fact that their friendship had ended on a sour note that couldn’t be fixed.

She was struck by a memory of one of those conversations: 

_Hermione had been telling Gemini not to worry after a boy at school had called her names and pulled her pigtails. “Boys at you’re age are very stupid darling and sometimes the only way they know how to communicate is through stupid displays of immaturity. Do you remember when I told you about Mr. Malfoy and how he helped push me towards making a true difference for people? Well when we were in school he used to pick on me every day and it turned out it was because he himself was insecure. After he grew up a bit we became very close,” Hermione had murmured as she rocked her 8-year-old in her arms and stroked her back._

_“Mommy if you and Mr. Malfoy were such good friends how come I haven’t ever met him?” Gemini had asked into her mother’s neck._  
“Because darling sometimes even the strongest friendships have a weak spot and ours was our very different beliefs. I still care for him greatly and probably always will but too much time has passed to fix the issues between us,” Hermione’s grip on her daughter had tightened noticeably but young Gemini had just assumed it had been meant to comfort her.

_“But mommy whenever I’m in a fight with one of my friends or Ris you always tell me that its never too late to settle our differences and fix our problems,” Gemini had chirped pulling out of her mother’s arms to look into her eyes. “I think you need to go talk to Mr. Malfoy and talk about your feelings because that’s what you always tell us to do.”  
Hermione had squeezed her eyes shut on a sharp painful humorless chuckle before responding, “I already tried that many years ago sweetie and that’s how I know that me and Mr. Malfoy are very different people and that being friends isn’t something either of us is capable of.” _

Gemini pulled herself out of the memory and turned to Scorpius and asked, “Does you dad ever talk about my mom?” 

Scorpius just looked at her with a confused look on his face and shook his head and stated that he had never heard the name Granger in any interactions he could remember in his household. Gemini let out a sigh and dropped the subject. Even though she dropped the subject it still nagged at her from the back of her mind. Was there possibly another Mr. Malfoy? Or had her mother been right and even though her mom missed him, he didn’t want anything to do with her. 

As they approached the potion classroom Gemini shook her head to dislodge the annoying analysis going on in the back of her consciousness. She had more important things to focus on right now like kicking ass in this potions class.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay getting towards the bottom of things between Hermione and Draco! I've decided to post all I have to date so get ready for rapid updates

Chapter 12

_Draco looked around the halls of Hogwarts and sighed. He couldn’t believe he had to go through another year in this school. As part of his probation he had to attend and pass his last year. He was going to be classified as an ‘eighth’ year with a small group of other returning students. He wasn’t ready to face any of his old schoolmates. _

_After everything that went down with his family absconding to France shortly after the final battle he had become a pariah from both sides. The so called ‘light’ side hated him for all he had done for the so called ‘dark’ side and the ‘dark’ side hated him and his family for being cowards. He had been sent to Hogwarts early to help rebuild and he had been enjoying the quiet._

_“Mr. Malfoy are you ready to start working off your community service?” McGonagall asked. “Now I can’t leave you unsupervised around the grounds but luckily enough for you another eighth-year student agreed to come up and help you with rebuilding the school.”_

_Draco’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. There was another student who was coming back early. Why? Then he heard a person clear their throat behind him. He hoped it was Blaise and he had showed up for eighth year after all just to make it less painful for him, but he knew it was an empty hope before he even turned around._

_He didn’t know why he had been surprised someone had come back after he saw who it was. Hermione Granger, the little golden girl. He rolled his eyes and wished to be anywhere but there. _

_“Alright Malfoy, just because we’re going to be working together on this doesn’t mean we’re friends or that anything about our dynamic is going to change. I still hate you and everything you stand for.” Hermione stated glaring at him._

_“At least on that Granger we can agree,” Draco stated holding out his hand for her to shake. She just scoffed and headed after McGonagall. Draco shook his head and thought to himself ‘Yea the way we feel about each other is the one thing I know I can count on.’_

Draco woke up with a jolt. The memory of the seeing Hermione for the first time after the war still fresh in his mind. He marveled at how very wrong he had been. With a soft chuckle he laid back against his pillows and shook his head at how closed minded he used to be. He glanced at his alarm clock, yes he Draco Malfoy Pure-blood Slytherin Prince used a muggle alarm clock and noted that it was close to 7 a.m. he had a 9 a.m. meeting with his shareholders about how the muggle initiative was going.

He had looked at the numbers last week and everything had been good. Actually, it was better than good because since branching out into muggle technology the company’s revenue had increased by 15% in the last quarter alone. If they had branched out earlier like he had wanted when he took over the company they would be making even more but they ended up being late joiners to other companies who had begun to integrate with muggles.

He and Hermione had debated the merits of creating muggle items for wizards and creating items to sell in muggle markets and how it would help or hurt the wizarding community. As things usually went Hermione was right when she said it would only help and the community and bring whatever company took the first steps money hand over fist.

‘She had been right about a lot of things’ he thought with a melancholy tone as he got up to start his morning routine.

When he headed down to breakfast something started to feel off. There was a tension in the air that he just couldn’t place and the hairs on the back of neck had started to rise. He shook it off as him just being on edge for his meeting. As he continued towards the dining room the feeling seemed to intensify and he began to wonder what would cause such a strong physical reaction from him. Then he saw what was causing it. His father sat at the head of the table sipping a cup of coffee and reading the Daily Profit. The scene brought up a sense of Deja vu from Draco’s childhood but unlike his memory of Hermione this one brought up only bad feelings.

“Father what on earth are you doing here? I thought I made it very clear that you are not welcome in my home,” Draco growled out through clenched teeth.

“My house Draco you are merely in possession of at the moment. But I am not here to discuss my position as head of the family at the moment. I’m here to discuss the fact that you gave your seat on the council to that rabid animal. Have you no sense of family pride?!” Lucius exclaimed slamming down his coffee cup.

“When you were head of this house no I had absolutely no sense of family pride, but I am doing everything I can to fix your mistakes so that Scorpius can be proud to be called a Malfoy in a way I never was. And as for the council seat I never had much interest in politics if you recall and Remus well he has a good head on his shoulders and knows how to get people to really focus on fixing issues of the present rather than upholding the status quo,” Draco shot back at him with a venomous glare.

“Everything I did, I did for this family Draco. I thought now that you have a son of your own you might begin to understand the struggles I faced. I was trying to preserve your heritage I was trying to preserve our way of life-,”

“It didn’t deserve to be preserved! We were bound to fail based on the fact that everything we stood for was completely corrupted. Who cares if muggles can wield wands? What is it about inbreed lineage that can be traced back to big names in magic that makes us so much better? Does it give us some innate ability to better control magic? Because may I remind you the top student that Hogwarts has ever had was A MUGGLE BORN WITCH!” Draco bellowed because he was so fed up with his father’s ridiculous attitude.

“DO NOT MENTION THAT WITCH TO ME! SHE NEARLY DESTROYED EVERYTHING I CREATED! Need I remind you of what it would cost her should you ever have anything to do with that mudblood whore again?” Lucius bellowed back.

“Never call her that again father. I will kill you where you stand if you make one more comment. I haven’t had any contact with her per our agreement but that doesn’t change the way I feel about her and nothing you ever do will change that.” Draco snarled through his lie about no contact by focusing on his pure blinding hatred towards his father at that moment.

After watching his son so venomously defend his feelings for the little whore caused a light bulb to go off inside Lucius’s twisted mind. He knew exactly how to get all of his power back and all it took was enabling a problem that could easily be rectified later.

“What if I agreed not to harm her? What if I even allowed for you to divorce Astoria and truly try to win back your ‘love’,” Lucius sneered the word like one would at a grotesque image, “If I guaranteed her safety would you give me back my seat on the council?”

Draco took a deep breath and tried to focus on the fact that his father was just playing his mind games and would never truly keep his word on protecting Hermione but in that moment he had never wished for anything more.

“Father I am not going to do anything for you least of all give you anything that puts you back in a power position. You’re just too much of a risk to the wizarding community when you have a way to control people or laws.” Draco forced the words out despite his internal war.

“Well maybe I should change how I word that then. You can either take my more than generous offer or I simply remove the protection I have been offering her all these years.” Lucius knew he had won when he watched the fear flash across his son’s face. ‘Checkmate’ he thought with vicious glee. Love was a weakness too many allowed themselves to fall into.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Aries and Scorpius darted into the classroom in the nick of time. Professor Slughorn was rose and began his lecture shooting a look at the pair who were gazing around the class searching for Gemini. Finally spotting her they quickly sat down in the open lab to her right.

“Why are you two so late?” Geminin hissed under her breath towards her brother.

“Hey, we have to come here from Charms and those stupid stairs make everything so much more complicated,” Aries hissed back. Gemini rolled her eyes and focused on Professor Slughorn again.

“Now class we are going to be working on many potions in this class, but one cannot make potions without understanding the ingredients that go into them. For example, would you use flux berries or mistletoe berries to brew a Polyjuice potion?” As he finished his question in true Granger style Gemini’s hand was in the air before the last syllable had left his lips.

“Miss- “Slughorn quickly glanced at his class list, “Granger? Would your mother happen to be The Hermione Granger?” His words held an edge of excitement and Gemini regretted her overzealous approach to answering the question. With a deep sigh she nodded and hoped that would be the end of everything. But as usually she wasn’t that lucky.

“Yes, I knew your mother quite well that’s for sure. She was a member of the Slug club. Surely she told you about it. There were very many talented students who I have taken under my wing and of course they have all gone on to do incredible things your mother being no exception. Now we aren’t here to relive my glory days so please Miss Granger answer the question,” Slughorn finished gesturing towards her with a certain gleam in his eye that Gemini did not like.

“You could use either berry it all just depends on the amount. In fact, you could even use both if you got the configuration right. Most people tend to use only mistletoe berries because they cost less however those potions tend last for shorter periods of time.,” She stated emphatically because where she may not want to be seen as a chess piece for Slughorn’s collection she wasn’t going to dumb down what she knew.

“Yes, that’s the most perfect answer I have heard in many years. 20 points to Slytherin now I want everyone to go and grab either Fluxberries or Mistletoe berries to prep for my third-year students. Pay close attention to the instructions in your texts,” Slughorn was practically jumping for joy at having Gemini Granger in his class. That girl was going to do great things.

“Alright Scorpius which do you think we should do?” Gemini asked making a show of turning her back on her brother and focusing on her friend.

“I think we should do flux berries because they take longer to prepare and so most of the class isn’t going to do them. I normally would take the easier route, but I think I lucked out with you as my partner,” Scorpius grinned at her and slightly over her shoulder at her brother and Albus who were scowling.

“Aw come on Gem. Could you just help us out a little? I forgot my textbook. I know for a fact you’ve memorized you ingredient prep so can I just use your book if you won’t help us?” Aries pleaded pretending to be put out. He knew that if he seemed pathetic his sister would take pity on him and first lend him her book and when he ‘struggled’ she would come over and practically do everything for him. He was after all her brother.

“Aries you are hopeless, did you know that? Fine take my book but don’t expect any more help from me on your ingredients. I don’t care if you mess it up its your own fault for not being prepared.” Gemini exclaimed handing him her potion book and heading over to the ingredient cabinets. There were a lot of people fighting over the mistletoe berries and Gemini bypassed the bickering students to grab the flux berries scoffing at how lazy students could be.

Professor Slughorn notified the class that he had to go and get some papers from his earlier class to grade and reminded everyone to stay busy before sweeping out of the classroom. As Gemini was heading back to her table she heard two Slytherin girls talking.

“Uggh can you believe how Professor Slughorn fawned over her? It’s disgusting. I still can’t believe that a mixed blood got into our house and now to top it all off she’s a swooty little know it all.” Scoffed one of Slytherin girls in her class with long black hair and a face that seemed to be perpetually stuck to look like she had eaten a lemon.

“Well she did get us points. So that’s good at least. Especially since Zabini went off and lost us some before classes even started.” Defended another Slytherin girl with short brown curls and glasses.

“And that’s another thing! What is with Malfoy and Zabini fawning over her? It’s not like she’s anything special. I’ve known those two since we were old enough to hold play dates and yet neither one of them has ever fawned over me like they do her. She has to have done something,” The sour faced girl whined.

“Maybe they became friends on the train Marie you don’t know, and she is in our house so maybe rather than tearing her down we find a way to work with her and make sure that our house wins the house cup this year.” The other girl shot back. Gemini felt a small smile curl her lips at the girl with glasses defense of her.

“Just who’s side are you on Elise? What do you want to go fawn over her too? Huh? Want her to introduce you to her mud-blood mother and maybe set you up with her equally disgraceful brother?” Marie snapped getting into Elise’s face. She was starting to lose her temper at her friend, well Elise was more of a lacky but still. There were principles in this society and if Elise wanted to be a little blood-traitor she was going to get a real quick lesson in how she would get treated.

“Hey, leave her alone you prissy little brat,” Gemini snapped sliding over to them and shoving Marie away from Elise. Elise let out a little squeal of distraught fear and moved back towards Marie.

“Excuse me?! Just who the heck do you think you are? Do you have any idea who I am,” Marie exclaimed in disbelief.

“I’m Gemini Granger the girl who knocked out a 3rd year and the girl who will kick your butt if you make one more derogatory comment about my family. That’s who I am. As for who you are I frankly could care less but I can assume you are a member of some high society family. Which of course explains your abhorrent behavior.” Marie gaped like a fish as she tried to think of a comeback and after a moment Gemini continued, “That means poor or hateful in case the word abhorrent tripped you up. Now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to go work on my potions assignment with my friend Scorpius and when your mind catches up with you feel free to give me whatever simplistic come back your tiny brain can manage. Oh and Elise, if you want you can come join me and Scorpius on the assignment, unless you want to keep getting treated like dirt on the bottom of her shoe that is.” With those words she stalked back to her seat with the flux berries.

The rest of the activity in the class had stopped during the altercation and every student was looking either at Marie who was still struggling to process everything that happened or at Elise who seemed equally gob smacked or at Gemini as she and Scorpius started preparing their berries.

“Class does this look like a carnival side show? No? Then I expect you all to stop gaping and get back to work,” Slughorn’s loud voice startled all the class back into furious motion as the students attempted to make up for lost time.

Elise was torn between continuing to work with Marie, whom she had known and been close with since they were 6 years old or working with Gemini and Scorpius. Marie had always seen Elise as someone to boss around and honestly Elise had started to see herself as more of a servant for her then a friend but being friends with Gemini was like begging to be a social pariah. She worried her bottom lip as she tried to decide. Marie pulled herself together and decided she was going to put Gemini in her place. She grabbed both mistletoe berries and flux berries with devious intent.

“Let’s go Elise these berries aren’t going to prepare themselves.” Marie snapped as she grabbed her hand dragging her back to their table. Elise just glumly started to assist her with the berries.

“Marie why are we doing both? We won’t have time to properly prepare either one in the amount of time if we have to split it.” Elise pointed out.

“Don’t worry Elise we’re mainly focusing on the mistletoe berries and I have a very special use for the flux berries.” Marie’s face relaxed into a mischievous smirk.

Meanwhile Albus and Aries were ahead of most of the class as they had mainly tuned out Gemini’s little face off and Gemini’s book had a ridiculous amount of notes on better ways to prepare the berries and Aries grinned. This is why, in every class Gemini was better at than him, he always ‘forgot’ or ‘lost’ his book for that class. Gemini had an identic memory, so it never tripped her up much.

He glanced over at his sister and notice she was looking at Elise with a glint of hurt lingering in her brown eyes. He understood why she was hurt because she had tried to make a new friend in her house by standing up to Marie and Elise had basically spat on that offer.

“Hey Gem, it’s her loss, okay? You’re an amazing person and she would’ve been beyond lucky to have you as a friend,” Aries states grabbing her attention. Gemini just lets out a little sigh and nods.

“Yea Mimi I can personally say that I greatly appreciate that you’re my friend.” Scorpius chimed in as he went to cut the berries in half.

“Thanks for saying that Scorpius. Wait what are earth are you doing?!” Gemini exclaimed pulling the knife out of his hand.

“Um, following the instructions?” Scorpius said questioningly.

“No, those instructions are wrong we want to keep the berries whole and then use the powdered shrivel figs to cause them to dry out like raisins. It preserves more of the berries natural potency.” Gemini states shaking her head.

“Yea but the text says that we have to halve them first.” Scorpius literally pointed to the passage in his book.

“I know what the book says but the book is wrong trust me. I spent the latter half of 3 years figuring out the best ways to preserve ingredients for potions. It drove my mother batty, but I loved figuring out what other processes there were and possibly what better way there were to help increase the potency of potions and their desired effects.” Gemini shoots back with a pleading look.

“Alright but if we lose points on this assignment it’s on your head not mine,” Scorpius pointed out with a shrug as he followed her directions.

Aries listened to his sister and realized that he should do the same thing so and Albus disregard Gemini’s notes on mistletoe berries and decide to watch how her and Scorpius prepare their ingredients because if they were both using berries the same properties should apply.

As the class was ending Gemini went to deliver her berries to Professor Slughorn and got bumped by Marie causing her container to fall. Luckily she had placed the lid on it to make sure none of the berries fell out. Marie glared at her but bent down to pick up her container because Slughorn was watching. She more or less chucked the container at Gemini be for stalking off. Gemini rolled her eyes and dropped her container on Slughorn’s desk behind her and Scorpius’s names. Aries and Albus both walked up to drop off their berries and they were grinning ear to ear because they were feeling so smug.

“Alright class now I have some almost finished Polyjuice potions that just need the berries added so I am going to use some berries from each group to make sure they are properly prepared.” Slughorn waved his wand and cauldrons appeared in front of each group.

Aries was fidgeting in his seat because he couldn’t wait for Slughorn to see how he and Albus had prepped their ingredient and how well it worked. If Gemini was to be believed they were going to get amazing marks. Heck they may even get more points for Gryffindor.

“Alright let’s start with Mr. Potter and Mr. Granger,” Slughorn grabbed the boys’ container. “Well this is interesting. Did you boys happen to grab the wrong berries?”

“Of course not Professor we grabbed the mistletoe berries and took some extra steps to give it more potency.” Aries stated from his seat his hazel eyes gleaming.

“Oh no, Aries what did you two smegheads do?” Gemini muttered under her breath hoping her brother had followed her instructions in the book and not what she and Scorpius had done. Doing her version of preparing Flux berries with Mistletoe berries tended to make a very volatile concoction that could very well explode whatever potion it was added too. She slapped her hands over her eyes as Slughorn began to drop berries in.

Aries and Albus crept closer to the front of the class to get their praise after they stunned Slughorn. As Slughorn added berries the cauldron began to shake violently. Gemini let out a little squeal of fear and ducked under her desk pulling Scorpius off his seat with her. Aries saw how the potion was becoming more unstable and his eyes went wide he looked over at Albus and the two nodded simultaneously. Right as the potion was about to explode Aries and Albus both cried out, “Protego!” Albus’s shield quickly spreads in front of the class and Aries’s wrapped around their professor. Albus’s shield wasn’t as strong as Aries so it only withstood a portion of the potion’s explosion and a decent amount of the boiling potion hit both students who were closest to the front of the class. Unfortunately, that was Aries and Albus. Both boys doubled over in pain and Aries shield dropped but it had managed to keep all the potion off their professor.

“YOU IDIOTS! I swear the minute Miss Pomphrey heals you smegheads I am going to kill you!” Gemini exclaimed as she crawled out from under her desk and ran to her brothers side. “Scorpius help me bring them down to the hospital wing.”

“Just one moment Miss Granger I have some burn cream in here that should help sustain them till they arrive at the hospital wing. I must commend both of you on your Protego charms you saved most of the class and myself from dealing with your dangerous blunder. However you also put all your classmates in danger so you will both have a 5 page essay on why certain ingredients are prepared the way they are and the dangerous effects that happen when people try and change them without the proper knowledge,” Slughorn swished over with the burn cream and with a wave of his wand applied it to the wounded boys. Scorpius came over to Albus’s side and lifted him up by placing Albus’s arm around his neck and taking most of the other boy’s weight. Gemini was trying to figure out how to lift her brother because he was bigger than her. Scorpius notice her dilemma and glanced at the rest of the class who were all quite shaken up.

“Are you, what was that word you just called these two dolts? Smogbrains?” Scorpius asked looking at Gemini.

“Oh, no its smegheads Scor its from one of our favorite TV shows,” Gemini supplied

“Thanks. As I was saying are you smegheads really going to just sit around and watch her try and figure out how to get her brother up? Someone help her already geez for half of you he’s in your house and for the other half well just sit a gawk I suppose,” Scorpius snarls as he tries to figure out how to help Gemini himself. His words finally spur some of the other Gryffindors into action and two of them helped Aries up and another two went over to Scorpius to take Albus from him. Scorpius waves them off and Gemini goes over to Albus’s other side and helps him balance the weight.

“Well due to this unfortunateness I am canceling the rest of class please head back to your common rooms or head off to lunch before your afternoon classes.” Professor Slughorn stated. “I will grade your ingredient preparation myself in more regulated conditions.”

After dropping the two smegheads off at the infirmary Gemini and Scorpius get pushed into a wall by the two Gryffindor’s that brought Aries down and their two friends that had tried to carry Albus.

“Now listen here you snakes; I don’t know how you managed to feck up their ingredient preparation, but you should watch your back. No one messes with Gryffindors and gets away with it.” One of the boy’s growled jabbing his finger into Scorpius’s chest.

“You really think I would injure my own brother and his best friend? Are you really that daft?” Gemini shot back shoving the boy who made the comment.

“Back off snake or I’ll make sure James Potter takes you down for hurting his brother,” The same boy snapped back. Gemini just tossed her hair over her shoulder and laughed.

“Good luck with that boys or maybe you forgot I grew up with James. The mere idea of what my mother, not to mention his parents, would do to him if he harmed a single hair on my head would make him cower in a corner like a little kid in a thunderstorm.” With those words she linked arms with Scorpius and headed off to the grand hall.

“Gem I have to say that you are by far the most interesting girl I have ever met in my life and I am very glad I’m on your side,” Scorpius chuckled. This was going to be a fun year and he was actually very happy that he made Slytherin.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hermione was so beyond furious. She was so close! The closest she had ever been to really making a difference. Lucius Malfoy. He was the scum of the earth. He deserved to be feed to a group of newly hatched dragons and have people enjoy a nice red wine as he was torn limb from limb. Hermione still remembered all the issues Lucius had caused her. Of course, it wasn’t that she was exactly faultless. She was the reason he went back to Azkaban after all. Lucius had always been arrogant and believed that his son and wife should bow to his every whim. There had never been a reason to hide any incriminating documents or correspondence from them and when she and Draco had first come out about their relationship Lucius assumed that he could control her as easily. He had been very very wrong about that.

Now he was free. Why? Because he’s a fucking cockroach! The whole world could get hit with a nuclear bomb and somehow, some way Lucius would not only survive but thrive. She took a deep breath because she needed to focus on making her presentation even more solid and undeniable. Yet, as she gazed at her research the letters started to run together, and she felt utterly exhausted. Looking at this project had become her life and she just needed a break. Her kids were at school and there wasn’t anyone to judge her, so she went and got a bottle of muggle tequila and decided that cups were for people who weren’t watching everything they have worked for go up in flames. She deserved a stress-free day and by Merlin’s saggy balls she was going to take one.

***************************

Draco burst into Blaise’s office and didn’t even stop when Blaise’s secretary tried to stop him. “Blaise I need to talk to you now!” Draco announced barely holding his vicious fear and anger from lashing out from him. He could feel his magic crackling against his skin.

“Draco not right now I’m due for a conference call with Asia and I don’t have time for your whining about me and Hermione having drinks okay? She was my friend too and I’ve missed her.” Blaise rose up and brushed off his suit jacket as he went to move around Draco.

“I couldn’t care less about your measly drinks with her at this particular moment. My father is free, and he wants to go after Hermione if I don’t give him what he wants.” Draco spat as he grabbed his friend’s arm to hold him in place. Blaise’s gaze whipped to Draco to make sure he was telling the truth. What he saw in his friend’s eyes froze him to his very soul.

“Iris cancel all of my appointments and don’t let anyone interrupt me for the rest of the day I’m going home.” Blaise yelled at his secretary and then he grabbed Draco’s arm and dragged him to his house via floo.

“Alright Drake what the hell are you talking about and don’t you dare leave anything out,” Blaise snarled as he locked his floo. Draco explained his altercation this morning and the dilemma he was now facing.

Blaise just shook his head and then burst out laughing. Literally fell down holding his sides barely able to breath laughing. Draco saw red and grabbed Blaise off the floor and slammed him into the wall.

“What the hell is your problem Blaise? Do you even know what a disaster this is?” Draco demanded shaking him.

“I-I-I apologize man but-but-but he basically gave you the out you’ve been begging for-for-for so long and you were stupid enough to fight him on it. Oh, that just puts me in stitches.” Blaise finally got out as he shook his head and whipped the tears from the corners of his eyes. Draco just gazed at his friend in disbelief.

“What?!” He demanded.

“Well honestly it’s just under a month till they vote on Hermione’s initiative again so all you have to do to come out on top is get your father to make a vow that he promises not to interfere with you or Hermione as long as he breaths in exchange for you giving him your seat on the council. I can help you with the wording so that after the vow you let him sit on the council for a few days and then take it back and give it in legal writing over to Remus which if you recall is what I told you to do in the first place.” Blaise pointed out, “And best of all you get to divorce that shrill harpy who makes you miserable. I recommend divorcing her before you take back your seat though.”

Draco found himself gob smacked again. Was Blaise right? Could he manage to turn this whole thing around on his father and actually protect Hermione?

“Blaise you are a genius. No wonder you were neck and neck with me for 2nd of our class.” Draco stated shaking his head.

“Should we iron out your wording? You know, so you can go convince your dad he managed to pull one over on you? I’m sure he’s already going out to get new robes and I know I have some legal document we can repurpose.” Blaise asked as he started looking for the document.

“Blaise why are you so quick to help me out eh? I figured since Hermione hates me so much now you would try and win her over after all these years,” Draco pointed out even though he dreaded the answer.

“Draco let me make one thing immensely clear. I love Mione without a doubt she is one of the most amazing witches I have ever had the honor of meeting and yea at one time I would’ve kill to have the chance I have now. But even with all that you are my brother, maybe not by blood but by everything that matters, and that woman is your second half. She makes you the best version of yourself and you keep her on her toes in a way no other man could. You two belong together and after all these years you both deserve to be happy. That’s why I am helping you. Plus, I think Astoria’s hot and would be a fun rebound once you two are divorced.” Blaise finished by waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Draco rolled his eyes and helped Blaise find the document. The sooner he got this figured out the sooner he could start winning back a certain curly haired temptress. He couldn’t suppress the wicked grin that spread across his face.

Hermione knew she was drinking too much however it didn’t really bother her as she watched old movies on the telly. She wanted to feel good and numb and hopefully she could get a good night’s sleep without the vast memories that always plagued her. Her head was finally reaching that warm fuzzy stage where everything was hilarious and finally some of her tension eased out of her body.

There was a sharp knock on her door and Hermione questioned whether she had actually ordered the pizza she had been thinking about. Assuming that was it she jumped to her feet and due to her inebriation wound up falling over and crashing into her end table sending a loud line of curses to fall from her lips.

Suddenly her door flew open and in strode Draco his usually pleasant feature contorted in pure fear and anxiety.

“Hermione are you okay?!” He exclaimed rushing to her side. She was dreaming Hermione decided. That had to be why he was here and after all she had drank she let herself fall into the illusion that he still cared for her.

“Draco I’m so happy you’re here. I’ve missed you so much love. Oh, you should see them Drake. Those kids have grown so much. She’s just like you, you know that? Gem is so smart with potions and so just so effortlessly graceful. And sneaky my god so sneaky. But then Ris oh he is very me. So very me. I suppose when you have twins at least one has to act like you right. Draco I wish you were really here. That you had really been here all along. I met your son. He and Gem look so a like. If they ever find out Ris is going to be so put out that he got my hair. We’ll introduce them someday right? You won’t always avoid me and eventually I’ll grow up and tell you how amazing our kids are right?” Hermione spilled her guts to dream Draco and waited for him to comfort her like he always had.

Draco’s head was spinning a mile a minute. Twins? His twins? Another son? A daughter? His brain was on overload, so he decided to focus on the very drunk Hermione beside him. He couldn’t get any words out, so he picked her up in his arms and settled on to the couch with her on his chest.

Hermione let out a content sigh and snuggled deeper into his chest marveling at how very real he felt and how amazing it was in his arms. She started getting lulled to sleep by his hand stroking her hair and knew in that moment she had to really tell Draco when she was awake. He was bound to find out anyway and it would be better if it was from her.

Draco just watched as Hermione fell asleep in his arms and felt this deep ache as he remembered the night she left his life all those years ago. She had been pregnant, and he sent her away. Hell, he didn’t even treat her with an ounce of compassion or decency and yet she didn’t terminate the pregnancy. In fact, she raised them on her own if her pictures on the walls were to be believed. He had fucked up. There was no other way to look at it. Yet, as he looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms he knew he was going to do everything in his power to fix everything because he was never letting her go again.

He turned his thoughts and eyes to the collage of pictures that featured two young children as they grew up. No not just two children, his. His children. He was awestruck as he gazed at one picture of his son and his daughter around a cake with 5 candles on it and their happy excited faces. His daughter was missing her front two teeth and his son was sticking his tongue out. They were obviously muggle photos but Draco wished in that moment that they were wizard photos so he could pretend he was there with them. 11 years he missed out on 11 years. A spurt of anger flared in him and he knew it wasn’t rational, but he was still mad he had missed out on so much time. Tomorrow morning was going to be very long and very difficult, but even with that hanging over him Draco fell into the deepest sleep he been able to achieve since losing Hermione and he hadn’t even had a single drop of alcohol.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Aries and Albus laid in their hospital beds playing rock paper scissors in hopes of passing the time faster. When that failed to help due to Aries poor attitude towards loosing they wound up discussing prank ideas.

“We could sneak them some tongue twisters right before their morning classes and sneak in and put everchanging hair color in all the shower heads. That would be really funny and by doing it in their dorms we can throw suspicion off of us,” Albus threw out there.

“That would definitely throw suspicion off us, but it would throw suspicion on other housemates and you know who they’ll think did it,” Aries pointed out.

“No not if we did it in only the boys showers. James said they had an incident last year where a girl was found in a compromising position with her boyfriend in the Hufflepuff boys showers they changed the wards so only boys can get in there. And before you say it no they aren’t going to throw suspicion on Zabini and Malfoy because those two come from the Sacred 28 families and that would be social suicide.” Albus shot back. Aries thought about it and honestly it seemed like something easy enough to pull off as long as they did it when everyone else was at classes or at one of the meals.

“That could work and honestly I could care less if they do think it’s one of those two. It feels like they’re stealing my sister. I know she’s mad at me but seriously she’s been shucking me to the side since she met them on the train. It’s stupid but I’m getting madder and madder at her for it.” Aries sigh rolling onto his back. “Plus, she’s not being herself. Picking fights left and right and blowing up at the drop of a Knut that’s not her style. She’s always been better at planning things out and then going in for the kill. Like my mom actually. We were always more afraid of her when she was quiet rather than when she was yelling.”

“You are crazy. Your mom is bloody terrifying when she yells. Although the time she caught us stealing cookies and rather than yell at us filled it with the ones that changed into our least favorite vegetables the minute we took a bite was not enjoyable.” Albus mused.

“Nah I was thinking of when she caught the three of us stealing her jewelry for pirate treasure and she made it so whenever we touched it after that we would burst into singing and dancing,” Aries chuckled at the memory of Gemini bursting out into a severely off key version of smooth criminal after grabbing their mom’s favorite necklace.

“What are you two just catching up on old times? Geez good thing we stopped by with treats Aye Forge?” Both boys shot up in their beds much to the displeasure of their still healing bodies, to grin at their uncles.

“Uncle Fred! Uncle George! Oh, what did you bring us?!” Albus exclaimed holding out his hands for the numerous treats he knew his uncles had brought. Fred and George shook their heads and set down a get-well basket on the boys’ laps and laughed as said boys dug into the baskets with glee.

“Do not get sick off of the treats now okay. I still can’t believe you three. In your first year you two and Gemini have managed to cause more ruckus then any of us and the year barely started,” George stated shaking his head. “Now you guys sent us an owl yesterday asking for some prank ideas and supplies and as you know we are all for helping the next generation of pranksters get off on the right start. So, we decided to give you guys what we like to call the starter kit to driving your school mates crazy,” With a flourish he presented them both with a small inconspicuous box.

Albus and Aries quickly forgot the treats and grabbed the boxes. They both exchanged looks of confusion as they flipped the small card size box that was light as a feather. The uncles just grinned at their confusion. Albus looked at his uncle trying to figure out what the box could possibly contain. Aries finally decided to risk it and pulled the lid off of his box. The box suddenly expanded into a small chest and now weighted about 10-15 pounds. Aries exclaimed in pain because the placement of the box had been in a very bad spot.

“Oh yea, should’ve warned you to have it next to you eh? Well as you will find in there are some of our newest products. Actually, one of them is inspired by what your mom did to you with the jewelry. It’s called instant musical quill ink. All you have to do is put a drop in someone’s inkwell and every time they go to write with that ink they end up singing and dancing everything they were going to write on the piece of paper. Albus careful with that that’s instant darkness powder. It’s also banned from the school premises but if you two are really careful can get you out of so many snags,” Fred gently pulled the container of pitch-black powder out of Albus’s hand and placed it back in the box.

“As you two can see there are a lot of fun little trinkets in here and there is a list that will tell you what all they do but may I suggest closing them up, so Pomphrey doesn’t see them. Gem’s already got detention so let’s keep you guys out of it so as not to give your mother a heart-attack okay?” George pointed out closing up Aries and handing the box back to him. “And another handy little trick if someone other than the two of you tries to open these all they will see is a deck of cards so don’t worry about someone else finding out about them. Now we need to skedaddle Pomphrey has probably straightened out the mess we made in her medicine cabinet. Owl us if you need anything else.” The last sentence was stated by both of them as they headed out of the hospital wing.

“Well looks like we have some reading to do,” Aries stated with a mischievous grin that Albus mirrored.

After classes ended Gemini ran towards the hospital wing to check on her brother and Albus. She hadn’t been able to focus much in class because she wanted to see with her own eyes that they were healing okay. As she entered the hospital wing she smell the distinct smell of her uncles joke shop and sped further into the room hoping to catch them.

“Uncle Fred? Uncle George?” She called out as she glanced around the empty area. All the beds were empty, and Gemini started to freak out as she realized that her brother wasn’t there. Had he been discharged? When? Why hadn’t he been in classes? She hadn’t noticed them as she walked here. Her anxiety started to spiral and just before it hit peak levels Madame Pomphrey walked in.

“Miss Granger are you hurt? Feeling poorly?” At Gemini shaking her head she continued, “Are you looking for your brother? He and Mr. Potter headed out hours ago but I had them excused from classes so they could rest.”

At her words Gemini’s frantic heartbeat slowed down and she felt like she could breathe again. She quickly thanked Madame Pomphrey and headed out to find Aries and Albus. She knew if she could find James she could get the password to get into the Gryffindor Common room.

As she wandered the halls she found herself remembering all of the things her mom had told her of her time at Hogwarts. She decided to swing by Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom and say hi for her family. While she was approaching the bathroom, she heard hushed voices. She crept closer to the door to listen better.

“Look James I know you want to get back at Zabini but right at the start of the year? That just isn’t smart and thanks to your cousin Gemini all the teachers are cracking down on everything. You can’t be caught looking like you’re going to start something without a teacher or one of the ghosts warning you to move along. I can’t set up a duel for you right now okay. Just let this craziness blow over first.” Someone stated

“No, you listen to me I am going to put that pompous jerk in his place once and for all and so I need you to draw all the teachers and I guess the ghosts as well away from the third floor corridor. Next Wednesday. And before you argue let me remind you that I helped you out last year when you needed someone to get Arissa Frank to believe her boyfriend was a cheating twat so now I get to call in the favor.” James’s steely tone that brokered no argument. She heard his footsteps head towards the door. She quickly darted further down the corridor where a few other students were gathered discussing study habits and watched as James stalk off the down the other side of the corridor. 

Gemini just watched as James stalked away and began worrying about her friend. Why did James seem so angry at him? She was at war with herself because a part of her wanted to run after James to get the password and another part wanted to go and warn Alec. She decided to try another tactic. She waited until the other student came out and instantly recognized him. It was Elmer Lovegood and Gemini knew he would have the answer she needed.

“Hey Elmer. Did you hear how Aries and Albus got injured in potions today? Well I really want to check up on my brother so could I please with sugar sprites on top have the password to the Gryffindor common room? I heard you and Arissa were dating so I assume you know the password and I really need to check on them. Please?” Gemini through on her best puppy eyes and begged.

“Gem I can’t just give that information out. For all I know you want to go prank the Gryffindors it would be a dereliction of my duty as prefect if I did that.” Elmer stated trying to withstand her pleading but obviously losing the battle. “Oh fine, but only because he’s your brother and he was injured. The password is Griffin, but it will only be good for another couple of hours. Arissa says they change it every evening to help cut down on pranks.”

“Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!” She squealed throwing her arms around him. He turned bright pink and carefully extracted himself from her clutches and took off the same way James went. Gemini decided she would talk with Alec later that night and headed off towards the Gryffindor common room.

After she gave the password to the very agitated Fat Lady, who was insulted because Gemini refused to let her sing and instead kept yelling the password at her, she skipped into the common room and called up the stair to the boys dormitory for her brother.

“Gem what on earth are you doing here? How did you even manage to get in?” Aries asked as he descended the stairs.

“I have my ways, and can’t I come check on my brother after he almost blows himself up?” Gemini shoots back. “Are you still hurting, or do you feel okay now?”

Aries just shrugged which in Gemini’s world meant he was fine, so she threw her arms around him in a giant bear hug. Aries almost tumbled over from his sister’s sudden weight.

“Geez Gem it’s not like I almost died no need to get melodramatic.” He joked even as he tightened his own hold on her. It made him feel better that she had been worried and had come to check up on her.

“Oh shut up, I just wanted to make sure you weren’t maimed even if it all your own fault. Although there is something else I wanted to ask you about,” Gemini mentioned as she pulled away from her brother.

“Okay shoot.” Aries answered motioning for her to continue.

“Well I overheard James saying he wanted to duel Alec and I wanted to know if you had heard anything about something happening between them.” Gemini notice a flash of anger in Aries eyes and he quickly averted his gaze.

“Look Gem I haven’t heard anything about this year but apparently James and Alec,” He bite out the name like it left a bad taste in his mouth, “They’ve been fight since first year. Started out as meaning less pranks and somehow escalated into your friend sending James to the hospital wing with a broken collar bone. That’s all I know, and I don’t think you should be hanging out with someone who would do that. I mean look how much you’ve already changed. Going off the rails at every person who irritates you and getting into fights, Gem that’s just not you,” Aries pointed out as he let out an agitated sigh.

“Aries are you trying to tell me who to be friends with? Because that’s my decision, not yours. Do you think it’s easy for me right now? Yea I’m on edge and snappy but that’s because I don’t have a welcoming house like you do. Nobody cheered for me when I was sorted. Nobody but Alec okay and the girls in my dorm are dreadful. I constantly deal with evil glares snide comments about my parentage and overall demeaning comments. I didn’t get a standing ovation. I didn’t get to move into a dorm with my best friend and I wouldn’t even have any friends if it weren’t for Scorpius and Alec. I don’t know how everything works here Aries and I am totally lost as to what I am supposed to do. I miss you like crazy and there’s nothing I can do about it. If I’m seen socializing with you everything gets worse for me and I get called a traitor to my own house. Meanwhile you have James and Albus and get to be surrounded by people who support you and want you. I am so jealous of you right now Aries. So jealous it makes my head spin. And I hate that I feel this way so yea I lash out at whoever has the misfortune of getting on my bad side. That’s not due to my friends that due to this whole situation,” Gemini takes a deep breath and furiously wipes away the tears that have started to trek down her cheeks.

Aries gapped at his sister. She was usually very self-assured and confident but here she was spilling to him how out of place she felt. Aries slightly shuffled his feet as he tried to figure out what to say to make her feel better but at the same time he was still slightly miffed at her for abandoning him.

“Alright Gem I know it hasn’t exactly been easy for you but it’s not like you even like any of your housemates right now and you say that you miss me but all you tend to do is ignore me right now. I miss my sister; you know the one who promised we wouldn’t let houses separate us. The one who talked about sneaking out to the astronomy tower together every night to name all the constellations we could so we could tell each other how our days were going. I miss the Gem that left on the train with me. I’m just having a hard time finding her right now.” Aries confessed even as he pulled Gemini down on to the couch and settled her head on his shoulder for comfort.

“What am I supposed to tell you about huh? How much my other housemates hate me? How they all go out of their way to make me miserable and I’m terrified to go into my dorm room because Merlin only knows what they’ll do to me while I’m unable to defend myself. Aries it’s the first day of classes and I’m so homesick already. I thought Hogwarts had changed from when mom went here. I thought at least a few of my housemates wouldn’t be total jerks and I would make friends with at least one other girl. I’m sorry I made you feel left out Ris but it’s hard for me because it seems like everything’s been great for you and will continue to be so. I should’ve asked the stupid hat to put me here.” Gemini grumbled the last bit and snuggled closer to her brother soaking up all the comfort she could get.

“I’m sorry too Gem. I know things are hard and we’re both figuring it out but you missy have got to stop picking fights with everyone. If you don’t you’ll give mom a heart-attack.” Aries murmured. “Hey, do you want to stay here tonight? I’m sure the guys won’t mind and after all you are my twin so you’re practically a Gryffindor by extension.”

Gemini let out a small tear-filled chuckle and then her stomach growled. And not just a light you’re starting to get hungry growl but at a FEED ME NOW kind of growl.

“Well maybe we should sneak down to the kitchens first ay?” Aries asked forcing her to sit up as he stood and offered her his hand. She nodded and the two walked down towards the great hall arm in arm.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part one of Draco's reasoning

Chapter 16

Blaise was getting extremely worried about his friends. Draco was supposed to come straight back after talking with Hermione. He hoped that Hermione hadn’t killed the fool. Although she did hate when people treated her like a damsel in distress and that’s what Draco had been doing for the last several years. Blaise let out a deep sigh and continued to check his wording.

He had always excelled in charms which had made him very good at creating his own which worked to their advantage in this moment. Blaise had created a spell that would check for any loopholes in the wording of a document. He had used it to get him and Daphne out of their unhappy marriage much to her family’s despair because they had thought it iron clad. Every time he wrote a draft he would cast the spell and a copy would appear next to it with all the loopholes the document held. The tricky part was figuring out the wording to rid it of any of those pesky buggers.

Blaise had carved out a little empire in the legal world very largely due to this very spell and had managed to amass a small fortune all his own. Of course, no one knew this spell existed except Blaise and he had always been good at keeping his cards close to his chest. Still this document would be the best one he had ever put together in his life. It had to be because if anything wound up happening to Hermione due to his neglect Draco wouldn’t need to even raise his wand because Blaise would beat him to it.

Deciding he needed a break from going over the document as it seemed Draco was otherwise occupied he turned his attention to Draco and Astoria’s wedding contract. Luckily Draco had insisted on a non-traditional wizard wedding which made divorce a possibility without one of the spouses dying. However, some of the wording was very strange to Blaise. There was part that mentioned that only Astoria could only birth a Malfoy’s child which was odd. In most documents the husbands first and surname were used but not in this one. It made Blaise uneasy as he looked it over and thought back to Scorpius’s birth. Astoria had managed to get pregnant right away and even though Scorpius was supposed to have been born 2 months early he was as healthy as any full-term babe. Could Draco not be the father? Could it have instead been Lucius? Draco had mentioned Astoria’s uneasiness around Lucius and Blaise worried that he was on to something. Something that could very easily destroy his best friend.

His anxiety gnawed away at his nerves and Blaise just tried to wrap his head around what he had uncovered. Draco had never let him look over the contract, even before he got married, stating there was no point as he wouldn’t put Hermione in danger and now Blaise was beginning to understand why Lucius had pushed him so hard and so quickly into marrying Astoria. He felt the bile creep up in his throat and he forced it back down as he remembered how venomously Astoria had sworn when they were younger that she would be Lady Malfoy no matter what it took.

Blaise forced his eyes off that portion of the martial contract and focused instead on the clauses that went into effect if they were ever to divorce. It stated that half the fortune would go to Astoria if any affairs were found and that she was entitled to her share of the Malfoy properties in Draco’s name. Well that now meant all the Malfoy estates as he was head of his house now. Blaise waved his wand and said “Devorticulum incaris.” And instantly another sheet appeared next to the original document. Blaise resigned himself to a tiring night of slogging through these loopholes to find the best one to use in case Lucius decided to renege on his portion of the deal. Draco deserved to be happy and finally he was giving Blaise the ability to help him ensure that happiness was actually fully achieved.

The following morning Hermione found herself awoken by her pillow moving. She sleepily hit it to make it stop and heard a deep sleep riddled chuckle in her ear. Her body shot up on its own accord as she registered the sound as one she recognized. She slapped her hands over her mouth to stifle the scream of surprise that rose in her throat as she turned her eyes on Draco Malfoy who was gazing at her through half lidded eyes.

“Well good morning to you too Hermione. I don’t think I look so horrid as to earn you flying off me like you were laying in poisonous asps.” Draco commented as he stretched his arms above his head and sat up.

“What in the world are you doing here Draco?! And why was I asleep on your chest? Did you drug me?” Hermione fired the questions at him as she glanced around her home looking for anything that could explain why last night was so fuzzy to her.

“I most definitely did not drug you although you did kind of drink yourself stupid last night. As for you falling asleep on me well you just looked so comfortable, so I figured why move you,” Draco pointed out off handedly as he yawned and rose to head to her kitchen. “Coffee? We have a lot to discuss and if I recall correctly starting serious conversations before you’ve had your coffee leads to me fighting of your mean bat boogie hex and that is not a situation I wish to relive ever again in my life. One cream two sugar still right.”

Hermione’s head was reeling as she tried to piece together the night before. She remembered feeling sorry for herself and pulling out her secret stash of tequila and watching stupid rom coms to help improve her mood but after that everything kind of jumbles together. Then it hit her. She had told him about Gemini and Aries last night. Suddenly it was like all the air left her lungs and the world started to dim.

“Woah Granger don’t you dare pass out on me. Take a deep breath. Hermione take a deep breath right now you infuriating witch or I swear to Merlin I will reorganize all of you books by meta-genre and you won’t be able to find a single thing for months.” Draco threatened as he grabbed her arms to keep her from falling. The threat got through the haze however and helped Hermione take a deep breath.

“You wouldn’t dare Malfoy. You know how long it took me to organize those books and you also know that moving even one out of place means a penalty worse than death,” Hermione gasped out as she regained her composure. Draco just smiled at her and shook his head as he remembered the many arguments they had shared over her ridiculous need to organize everything by author rather than genre.

“That I do Hermione, that I do.” He murmured as he turned back to her kitchen. Hermione watched him as he moved eloquently around her space like he just fit there. It hurt to watch him find everything with the same level of ease she did. Everyone else who came over would ask her a million questions about where everything was, but Draco just knew. Like he always had when it came to her organization it was like he could read her mind.

She finally let out a sigh and walked into the kitchen as well and started pulling out the ingredients for omelets because she needed some food to help with the slight residual queasiness that came from a night of drinking as heavily as she had. Draco glanced over at what she was doing and instantly grabbed some bread and began to make toast to go along. Even though they didn’t say a word as breakfast was made they seemed to move with such fluidity that it was like a professional kitchen. As Hermione sliced the veggies Draco started the bacon. After that was done Hermione started on the first omelet eggs and Draco made sure to get everything set in the order she would use it and began setting up the plates with buttered toast. As she finished the omelets Draco made sure there was jam on the table, poured them both a glass of coffee and added the necessary extras.

They both sat down on either side of her small worn kitchen table and started eating. They would look at each other only to quickly glance away when they saw the other looking at them. Draco knew he need to start the conversation, but he was terrified it would shatter this quiet simplicity that they had stumbled into. His nerves were getting the better of him as his right hand began to shake ever so slightly. Hermione on the other hand seemed so cool and collected to him as she ate her food and Draco didn’t understand how she was so calm.

However, Hermione couldn’t have been less composed inside. She felt like she was a quivering mess of nerves. Every time she would open her mouth to say something it was like it would get lodged in her throat and she would end up shoveling more food in so as not to look suspicious. How was she supposed to bring up Aries and Gemini now? He already knew thanks to drunk Hermione and now she was at a loss for where to start.

“Look Draco-. “

“Hermione- “They both started at the same time and then abruptly stopped when they heard the other’s words. Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath and started again.

“Hermione I need to talk to you about something. Now I know it’s going to irritate you but I want you to please wait until I finish before making any comments okay?” Draco pleaded catching Hermione’s gaze and holding it. Hermione struggled with her inane sense of curiosity and her need to say her piece. “It’s not about the children but before we go into that I need to explain some things to you. Some very important things okay?”

At Draco’s reassurance that it wasn’t about Gemini and Aries Hermione let out the breath she had been holding and nodded.

“Do you have a pensive? This would be a hell of a lot easier if I could just show you the memories. I brought them with,” Draco pulled out several small vials that were filled with a pale luminescent blue liquid and again Hermione nodded. She rose up and went to her bedroom for a moment. She returned with a portable pensive and set it on the table. Draco quickly emptied the memories and together they both stuck their heads into the bowl.

The world around them swirled and changed and Hermione watched as Draco’s memories played out in front of her.

_Draco stretched and felt Hermione snuggle closer to him. There wasn’t a better feeling in the world than his witch pressed against his side. Things had been strained in every other aspect of his life but not with her. Hermione made everything so much better and as he stared down at her sleeping face with her wild curls all tangled around her he knew that this was how he wanted to start every day of his life. _

_Hermione had to get to class early, so she insisted on taking a shower alone, much to his displeasure, so he instead busied himself with making her breakfast and making sure she had a lunch in case she got too swamped on campus to eat anything. As she swept into the kitchen of their small apartment with her wet hair flying behind her and dressed in a knit sweater and those muggle jeans that he loved so much. She smiled brightly at him and snagged a piece of toast before kissing him lightly on the mouth as she grabbed her lunch and headed out the door. Draco just gazed after her with the goofy grin of a love-sick dolt. _

_After breakfast Draco decided to go and pick out the ring. He knew exactly when he wanted to propose and that wasn’t for a while, but he need time to find the perfect ring. No family heirloom for her because he didn’t want anything that was associated with the blood supremacy that had ruled his life for so long. Him and Hermione would usher in a new chapter for the Malfoy name and he wanted a ring she would love and could hand down for generations to come._

_He wandered down Diagnon alley and stopped in several of the higher end jewelry shops but nothing fit. The minute the shopkeepers saw him they started pulling out the gaudiest most expensive pieces they had and those just weren’t Hermione. He decided to try the old antique store hoping that maybe something there would speak to him. _

_As he walked in he noticed several other patrons give him a wide berth because whereas the shopkeepers liked him for his gold most of the wizarding society still saw him as a blight they wished to have extinguished. Their reaction to him didn’t bother him as much as it once had and now he was quite thankful for the avoidance. _

_A small gold band caught his attention in the display box. The ring was worn but on the top sat a bright red ruby flanked on either side by dazzling emeralds. It wasn’t an ostentatious piece by any means, but it wasn’t miniscule either. Draco could see it settled on Hermione’s finger as she wrote her dissertation and he knew that was the ring he wanted and there was a matching necklace and earrings. He looked at the price and his mouth almost fell open in shock. 1000 gallons for that one set? It must have been a printing error. He quickly flagged down the staff and asked about the set._

_“Yes sir, its 1000 gallons. This was supposedly the ring Salazar Slytherin proposed to Godric Gryffindor’s sister with before Godric struck him down. The ring is said to be imbued with the ability to detect a true love bond. The necklace and earrings also have several protection charms and fertility charms as well.” The shopkeeper stated proudly. Draco eyed him carefully and decided he was being sincere and hell if he wasn’t it was still an interesting selling point. Hermione would definitely enjoy figuring out if it was true._

_“Can you get it wrapped up for me and make sure that everything is wrapped separately?” Draco asked. The shopkeeper, who was practically jumping for joy, scurried to fulfill Draco’s request._

_As Draco waited for his purchases Astoria walked in and immediately glued herself to his side. Draco took a deep breath to quell the urge to shove the offensive woman away from him as she wrapped her arm through his. _

_“Drakey what are you doing here? This place is so stuffy and look at all the desolates roaming the aisles.” Astoria whined in a tone he assumed she thought was enticing but came across as a high-pitched warble._

_“If you don’t like it here Astoria why don’t you just leave?” Draco pointed out hoping to be rid of her before the shopkeeper returned._

_“Well come with me then we have so much to discuss about our wedding and you have been impossible to find lately,” Astoria stated as she attempted a puppy dog stare to win him over._

_“Ah so this must be the lucky lady then. I must say your fiancée just bought the most amazing piece in our entire collection for you wedding set. For quite a steal if I may say so.” The shopkeeper stated as he handed Draco the pieces._

_“Well from the look of most of your stock that wouldn’t be very difficult and Draco you know that I expect the Malfoy diamonds for my wedding set not some cheap knock off,” Astoria hissed glaring at him._

_“I apologize for my companion’s rudeness truly you have a wonderful store,” Draco stated to appease the man and then turned to Astoria, “For the last time Astoria we are not getting married. I have no interest in having anything to do with you much less spend the rest of my days with you prattling on in my ear like a shrewd harpy. Now if you will excuse me I have somewhere I need to be.” With those final words Draco pried Astoria’s arm from his own and stalked out of the shop._

_Astoria was not an easy woman to get rid of however and she raced out of the shop after him. When she caught up to him she quickly yanked him around, so he was facing her. _

_“Draco Lucius Malfoy how dare you speak to me that way! That was beyond rude and I know for a fact your mother raised you better than that. How dare you say you aren’t marrying me. Why your father is filling out the contract with my father as we speak so you better get used to the fact that come this time next year we will be married. Your little rebellion needs to end now.” Astoria growled at him in a low voice so as not to be overheard._

_“I love Hermione Astoria okay? This isn’t some late born rebellion. She makes me a better person and I am going to spend the rest of my life hoping to be half the man she believes me to be. I know you have had this fantasy of becoming a Malfoy since we were small children but please for all that is magical in this world listen to the words I am say right now: I WILL NEVER MARRY YOU!” Draco made sure to bellow the last words so anyone in the nearby vicinity could clearly hear them. Then it hit him what Astoria had said about his father drawing up a contract. He wrenched himself away for Astoria and apparated just outside the Greengrass estate. _

_He quickly stormed into the building throwing his coat at the house elf who greeted him and headed towards Mr. Greengrass’s study. Upon arriving at the door, he threw it open viciously rejoicing in the loud crack of it hitting the inner wall._

_“Draco what a pleasant surprise. We were just finishing up your betrothal contract and you are just in time to give us your signature.” Lucius stated with a grin that resembled a cat who just got a bowl full of cream._

_“That’s very humorous father but could I possibly speak with you out here in the hall for a moment?” Draco asked as he gritted his teeth._

_“But of course, You should know this is a very fine match I’ve made you and now we can put aside all that other ugly business with your mudblood.” With those charming words Lucius stepped out into the hallway with Draco who closed the study door with an overzealous yank which caused echoes through the empty hallway. He quickly cast a non-verbal silencing charm so no one would overhear their conversation._

_“I am not marring Astoria father. You know this. If you push me on this you will have to disown me. I am marring Hermione whether you like it or not.” Draco stated in confidant steady tone._

_“I do believe you are sadly mistaken my son you will marry Astoria and I will not hear another word about that girl. She is not fit for our family and I will not have heathens as grandchildren.” Lucius shot back in a bored tone. _

_“There is nothing you can do to stop me and if you try and force me into signing that ridiculous document I will be married to Hermione faster than you can wave a wand.” Draco pointed out as he reclined against the wall feeling as if he had won._

_“Well it would be a very short first marriage then now wouldn’t it?” Lucius replied as he examined his fingernails on his left hand._

_“You wouldn’t be able to lay a single finger on her and you know it. Hermione could beat you with her hands tied behind her back and blindfolded.” Draco snarled as he began to lose his temper._

_“Oh, you may be right on that fact, but do you know how many remaining death eaters are out there son? Do you think the ministry even knows? Most of them aren’t even hiding anymore and almost all of them owe me favors,” Lucius sly glanced at his son’s paling face and gave a soft chuckle. “Look Draco your options are as simple as this: Marry Astoria and live a long and fulfilled life with the correct kind of wife or marry Hermione and see how quickly you both end up in the ground.”_

_Draco quickly whet his lips because he knew things weren’t going to be easy with his father when he came here but he had expected to be threatened with being disowned not killed. _

_“They wouldn’t take the risk to kill Hermione. It would paint a target on their backs that could be seen from Neptune. They may owe you favors but I doubt any of them owe you that much.” Draco pointed out hoping he could hit the nail on the head as to why Lucius hadn’t just killed Hermione right away. He watched as his father’s features tightened ever so slightly and knew he had been right._

_“That may be true. Killing her would cause quite the scuffle but what about her friends? What about Remus and his family? Or maybe Lavender Brown? I hear she’s marring the red head that girl used to run around with. Or what of her parents? Tell me are they still in Australia?” At Lucius’s words Draco’s blood ran ice cold._

_“You wouldn’t risk going back to prison father we both know that. Give up with your petty threats you aren’t scaring anyone. Now if you don’t mind I am heading home to see my wonderful girlfriend. Soon to be wife. Perhaps I will invite mother to dinner as she certainly enjoys Hermione’s company. Have a wonderful day father and remember the marriage contract is null and void without my signature as I am of legal age.” With those final words Draco left the estate. _

_When he arrived home, he collapsed on the couch and tried to calm his racing heart. Empty threats that’s all they were. His father didn’t control him anymore and that made Lucius strike out with over blown ridiculous threats that had no merit whatsoever. Draco removed the jewelry boxes from his pocket and quickly stashed the ring in his sock drawer. He set the necklace and earrings on the table so Hermione could open them when she got home and started dinner. Everything was going to be fine. Maybe if he thought it enough it would be true._

Hermione was pulled out of the memory and just looked at Draco trying to figure out what he had wanted to show her. If everything in that memory was true why had he still left her and married Astoria?

“I have more to show you, but I wanted to lay down the groundwork and prove to you that I have never in my life wanted to be married to Astoria. When you’re ready I have the next set of memories to show you, but these will only get more difficult so please take a moment to prepare yourself.” Draco stated and Hermione felt a deep sense of dread start to fill her. This was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like it so far?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Gemini and Aries had hung out most of the night before Gemini stated she had to grow up and stop being a baby. She was going to enjoy a night in her dorm room and to protect herself she would place a protection charm around her bed to stop all potential threats. The following morning Aries woke up early and forced Albus out of bed as well.

“Come on we’re going to walk Gem to breakfast. It was her first night in the dorm rooms and I want to make sure she did okay,” Aries stated as he pulled off his friends blankets.

“Fine! Just so you know you may be a good brother, but you are a terrible best friend. I hate mornings and Gem does too how do you know she’s even going to breakfast.” Albus whined as he got dressed.

“Yea whatever man you know you would be lost without me. Also, it’s breakfast and as much as Gemini hates, and I mean really hates, mornings she also loves breakfast and early morning revision. Oh, we may be sitting at the Slytherin table if things went bad for her just so you know.” Aries told him and then darted out of the dorms towards the common room to avoid Albus’s objections.

Albus finally dragged his grumpy butt down to the common room and the two headed out to wait for Gemini outside of the Slytherin’s area. They watched as the Slytherin’s eyed them with distrust. They saw the girls from potions class come out and the one who had fought with Gemini was looking very smug, too smug for Aries liking. He pulled out one of the extendable ears his uncles had left him and managed to get it close enough to hear what they were saying to each other.

“Well Elise that’s the best way to start a day in my opinion,” The pinched faced girl giggled. Elise looked uncomfortably back towards the entrance.

“Are you sure everything’s okay? We aren’t going to get in trouble right Marie?” Elise whispered looking worried.

“Please who’s to say we were even the ones that did it? Besides all we did was a little- hmm altercations to her appearance. Nothing that scandalous.” Marie assured her then she realized she had left her bag in the common room. “Hephaestus.” She murmured and stepped through the portrait hole.

After the girls left and it seemed like most of the students had gone on to breakfast they went up to the picture of an alchemist and said “Hephaestus.” The portrait sight and grumbled about students thinking they could go wherever they pleased regardless of their actual houses. As the boys entered the dorms they heard someone calling out.

“Gem hurry up! Your brother is waiting for you and I can fix whatever those dim brats did to you, okay?” Alec called up the girl’s stairs.

“NO! I am not going down there. At least not until I figure out how to fix this! If you want to be helpful leave me alone or go get me a book on removing jinxes.” Gemini hollered back.

“Maybe you can get through to her because something tells me we do not want to see a Gemini who doesn’t eat breakfast,” Alec said as he noticed Aries and Albus had entered the common room.

“Well I could go grab her a plate and a few books before classes- wait that’s it!” Albus exclaimed. “Gemini Adriana Granger get your butt down here or I’m telling your mother that you’re skipping classes.” Albus threatened. They all heard a sharp squeak followed by a lot of scuffling and finally footsteps on the cobblestone.

“You suck Albus Severus Potter and I will get you for this,” Gemini growled but the boys were too shocked by her appearance. Her normal hair was replaced by a grimy dirty dishwater color that fell in a limp greasy array around her face and her normal pale complexion looked like it had been streaked with dirt all over her face.

“It doesn’t come off and I don’t want to be seen like this,” Gemini whimpered as she buried her face in her hands. White hot fury ripped through all of the boys around her.

“Look at me Gem- no seriously look at me,” Scorpius demanded. “We’re going to bring you down to Miss Pomphrey and get this fixed right away. Those three can handle crowd control and get you some breakfast while I keep you tucked against me, so no one knows its you okay?” He looked at the other guys who all nodded except for Aries who looked like he wanted to argue so Scorpius set him straight. “She’s wearing Slytherin colors if she’s seen snuggled up against a Gryffindor people are going to want to know who she is. It makes more sense for it to be me or Alec so how bout you pick.”

“Fine you!” Aries exclaimed as he whipped around and punched a wall to get out some of his anger when the object of it was nowhere near him. Scorpius nodded and motioned for them to head out not even acknowledging Aries actions.

The boys made sure to keep everyone from the main corridor while Scorpius and Gemini made their way to the hospital wing. Luckily no one noticed them, and they were able to get there safely. While Madame Pomphrey tutted over Gemini’s dilemma the three boys in the Great hall were planning revenge.

“You’re sure it was them?” Alec asked as he snuck a glance towards Marie and Elise. Marie was watching the entrance with unmistakable glee and anticipation on her face. “That makes me sick.”

Aries and Albus grunted in agreement and then they launched into how to get back at the girls and completely forgetting about grabbing food for Gemini. Scorpius got sick of waiting for the other group to arrive and gave Gemini a quick hug before heading out to get her breakfast himself. When he met up with the others and realized what they were doing he just shook his head.

“Hey maybe before we get back at whoever did this we should finish taking care of Gemini? Just maybe? Uggh you guys drive me crazy.” Scorpius stated throwing up his hands as he quickly filled a plate for her.

“Wait you can’t bring that to her now. You put strawberry preserves on her toast. Gemini is allergic to strawberries.” Aries stated grabbing the plate and placing it in front of himself and quickly put together one with oatmeal and bananas on it. “There that should be good.” And with that Aries waved Scorpius off so they could get back to revenge planning. Scorpius scoffed and headed back towards the entrance.

“Hey where are you going Scorpius? If you want you can sit with us. I don’t know if Gemini is going to be coming to breakfast she said she was really tired this morning,” Marie stated as she caught his arm.

“Sorry I have a lot of revisions to do so I’m just going to go back to the common room to eat.” Scorpius replied as he tried to politely shake her hand off. Marie wasn’t one to give in that easily.

“Well I can help you revise and then we can catch up,” Marie started to drag Scorpius towards her seat and motioned for Elise to move over. Scorpius sent a ‘help me’ look towards Alec, Aries and Albus. They shook their heads and Alec put together another tray and gave Scorpius a salute before he headed out the great hall. Scorpius felt a sense of terror and utter aloneness fall around him as Marie started talking his ear off about last summer and her ride to Hogwarts. While Scorpius was being subjected to the mind-numbing conversation about poorly done highlights Alec was reaching the Hospital wing with Gemini’s food.

“Hey pretty lady I come baring food.” Alec announced as he approached her hospital bed. Her hair was about 3 shades lighter then it was and no longer appeared greasy and had some of its normal gentle curls back. Her face was now smudge free, but her eyes were red rimmed from tears and her face was blotchy. Gemini gave him a watery smile and took the tray.

“Thank you Alec. Where is everyone else?” She asked as she dug into her food.

“Well Scorpius is struggling not to be rude by listening to asinine stories from Marie after she accosted him as he was attempting to bring you food and Albus and Aries are working on ways to get back at the girls who did this to you.” Alec summarized as he snatched a piece of banana from her plate.

“So guys just decided you had to get back at these girls without even checking with me?” Gemini asked in a slow slightly detached tone that put Alec on edge.

“Um, well yea. Look Mimi they hurt you, so we are going to get back at them. This isn’t something you’re going to be able to talk us out of it. All of us agree these girls crossed a line and you want us to what? Let them just get away with it? Or tell the professors and let them get a slap on the wrist? They made you cry Mimi and spend your morning in the Hospital Wing to fix their little prank. We are taking care of this.” Alec told her with steely determination.

Gemini burst into tears again and threw herself into Alec’s arms. Alec just sat there stunned and tried to figure out where he went wrong.

“You guys are amazing you know that? I mean Albus and Aries always want to protect me but their family they have to do that but you and Scorpius being willing to do all this for me…it just makes me feel so so special. Thank you and also no.” Gemini said into his chest.

“Your wel- wait no? What do you mean no?” Alec asked pulling her away from him.

“I mean I will handle these girls. If you guys do it then they’ll just figure out better ways at getting back at me.” Gemini pointed out as she wiped the tears off her face. “Now we have classes starting soon so we better go.”

“Go but your hair is still so much darker than usual don’t you want to stay here till that gets sorted? I mean don’t all girls care more about their hair than like anything else?” Alec asked confused.

“Hey its already a lot better and I need to show those girls that no matter what they throw at me I can handle it. Speaking of that can you walk me to my next class?” Gemini asked tossing her hair over her shoulder.

“Yea I can if you want I can grab the rest of our little posy and we could all walk you. Also, if you want my opinion you don’t look bad with the darker hair. I mean it’s a little strange but like a good strange if you know what I mean.” Alec struggled to sound comforting and reassuring and hoped she didn’t burst into tears again. His dad had been right crying girls where the worst. “Oh, and I don’t know if I can put a pin in your brother and Albus’s plans because they’ve been alone scheming for quite a while for all we know they could’ve already gotten back at those girls.”

“Yeah right. With what? It’s not like they have access to a bunch of prank supplies at their fingertips. They’re not my uncles Fred and George.” Gemini stated with a laugh and joined Alec in heading back towards the Great Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry more parts of Draco's tale in the next chapter


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised heres the second part of Draco's tale

Chapter 18

Draco poured in the next memory and hoped that Hermione would understand the steps he took in this one. This memory contained his greatest shame and he hoped they could move on from it. With another deep breath they both submerged their heads in the bowl and allowed the past to envelop them.

_Draco grinned as he admired the necklace laying across Hermione’s neck settling perfectly between her breasts and although he much preferred how it had looked when she was wearing nothing but that necklace it still looked very comely on her. After receiving her presents Hermione had been very grateful and dinner had been completely forgotten and now they were enjoying a stone-cold lasagna but they both couldn’t be happier in their little couple bubble and Draco reassured himself that he had stopped his father. Next month when they went to visit her family in Australia he would ask her to marry him after getting her father’s permission, well asking for it at least. _

_The time just disappeared as Draco laughed at Hermione’s not so subtle hints that she wanted to take the next step in their relationship and before he knew it they were leaving for Australia the next day._

_“Are you sure Ron’s not going to be mad at us for blowing off his rehearsal dinner? He seemed slightly put out when I told him we were leaving today,” Hermione fretted as she refolded her clothes for the millionth time._

_“He’s just upset that you aren’t more put out by him getting married. I mean the man is still in love with you and you’d have to be blind, deaf and stupid not to know that and you, my dear are none of those things. Look he is going to be happy with Lavender simply because she weights on him hand and foot. She wants a huge family and to have no real career of her own. He may not realize it now because he’s still stung from the one that got away but he’s going to realize you were never the girl for him. You were always meant to be with me.” Draco quickly captured her lips to stop her response and sank into the sensation and almost lost his senses and took her against the wall. When he pushed her against the wall however she bumped the ring in his pocket against the chest and it was like he took an ice-cold shower. He was going to do this right. Just this once he wanted one forward step of their relationship to go according to plan. _

_“Look our portkey is in 3 hours if you’re really that worried why don’t you go surprise them and I will finish packing for you okay?” Draco offered as he reluctantly took a step back._

_“You can’t do that you wouldn’t know what to pack,” Hermione replied in a matter of fact tone._

_“Well that’s where your wrong I do know what to pack because I know what I like and so I’ll just pack that,” Draco fired back playfully._

_“Oh yea, that would be wonderful. I can just see my parents faces as I flounce around in those short skirts and skin-tight shirts you love so much. No, I can pack everything myself.” Hermione shook her head and focused back on her clothing._

_“Alright Hermione you are going to do nothing but fret about how you insulted Ron the whole trip if you don’t go visit him. I promise to pack with your parent’s ideology of you in my mind now please go before you drive me insane and we don’t make our portkey due to me dragging you back to bed and making you forget your own name.” Draco threatened as he started stalking towards her. She let out a little squeal and jumped off the bed to avoid him._

_“NO! I am not explaining our late arrival to my parents again! I’m leaving I swear.” She darted towards the fireplace and Draco managed to catch her right before she grabbed the floo powder. He turned her around, so she was trapped against his chest._

_“What if I changed my mind? I think we should forget packing and just throw a bag together last minute so I can full appreciate everything I know you’re going to be covering up for our trip?” Draco asked as he started to nuzzle her neck._

_“Draco no let me go! I love you but you are insatiable lately. I have to check on Ron and if you have my bag packed when I come back maybe, just maybe, we will have some time to enjoy each other.” Hermione compromised as she tried to ignore the way Draco’s mouth felt on her neck. He let out a pained groan and pulled away to look deep in her eyes. _

_“Fine. You can leave,” But he refused to release his grip on her and after letting her struggle for a bit he continued, “After a kiss. If you still want to leave after that then be my guest.”_

_Hermione eyed him carefully as she tried to figure a way out of his very enticing arms before she agreed to his terrible, but oh so tempting, idea. She placed her lips firmly against his and poured all her feelings into that one kiss. Draco let out a rumble of approval and lifted his arms to he could bury his hands in her curls. However, the second Hermione felt his arms move she quickly stepped out of his grasp and grabbed the floo powder. She blew him a kiss before she cried out Ron’s address and disappeared in a flash of bright lime fire. Draco glared at the fireplace as he debated going after her and dragging her back but eventually he turned his focus on packing her bag._

_After hastily packing her bag with all her favorite ‘parent friendly’ clothes he waited anxiously for her to reappear in the fireplace. An hour dragged by and Draco started pacing because he didn’t trust Ron. Ron had been against their relationship since the second he found out and Draco hated how jealous he got when Hermione would have lunch with Ron to ‘catch up’. Finally, unable to take it anymore Draco grabbed a handful of floo powder and used it to go to the weasel’s flat._

_He heard them arguing and moved closer so he could be able to assist Hermione if she needed him. Then he heard what she was saying._

_“Ron look you are blowing this thing with Draco completely out of proportion. I mean you are driving yourself barmy. What Draco and I have is not something you need to worry about like this. Besides you’re one to talk you’re going off and marring Lavender. Do you think that makes me happy? Do you think seeing you with her makes me want to sing from the mountain tops? No of course not but there isn’t anything we can do about that. Look I came here to apologize for not coming to your engagement party not to be driven crazy by questions and accusations.” Hermione bellowed._

_“Wait seeing me with Lavender doesn’t make you happy? Are you jealous Hermione? Because I tried for an insane amount of time to make you realize we were meant to be and you’re telling me all I had to do was make you jealous? Blimey that would’ve saved us both a lot of time.” After Ron’s words everything went silent and even though Draco knew he was going to regret it he had to see what was going on. He had to know. He peered around the corner covertly and his heart shattered in his chest. _

_There was Hermione and Ron wrapped in each other’s arms and locked in a kiss. Hell, it even looked like Hermione was struggling to get closer to him. Draco couldn’t take it anymore he bolted and went through the floo back to their apartment. He fell to his knees and struggled to comprehend what he had seen. Unable to reason the scene away he just kneeled on the floor unable to figure out what to do. He had to get out of there. He couldn’t see her and hear her tell him that they were over. He didn’t want to hear how it had always been Ron. _

_He left a note saying he had a business trip come up suddenly and couldn’t go with her to her parents. He struggled to write that he was sorry he wouldn’t be able to go so he just left that off. He left the apartment and headed to the closest tavern to get thoroughly trashed. He took shot after shot drink after drink until he was barely coherent and then Astoria appeared next to him. She struck up a conversation and honestly Draco couldn’t have cared less about what she was saying but it was still a welcome distraction from the dark turmoil going on inside him. _

_The next thing he knew he was awoken by the harsh cruel light of the sun attacking his eyes. His head felt like Cornish pixies were beating him with a club. He removed the arm from around his naked waist and went to the bathroom to get water. He mused to himself as he drank some water wondering what he and Hermione got into that caused him to get so drunk. _

_Then icy realization settled over him as he recalled what had happened between Hermione and Ron. He raced back to the bathroom doorway and looked at the person occupying the other side of the bed. Astoria’s pin straight blonde locks streaked around her sleeping face, but what caused bile to rise in his throat was the fact that all her shoulders were completely bare and all that seemed to be covering her was the bed sheet. Draco glanced down his own body and did actually vomit after he realized he too had no clothes on._

_He had slept with Astoria. Merlin’s balls what on earth had he been thinking although the amount of alcohol he even remembered ingesting had been to stop his thinking all together. He wiped his mouth and quickly cast a cleansing charm on it to remove the foul taste. He needed to fix this. His father could easily push the engagement through now. All Astoria had to do was claim to be a virgin and those stupid archaic bylaws would make it so Draco had to make an honest woman out of her. _

_Wait maybe Astoria had been drunk too! Maybe just maybe he could sneak out of here and she would never find out it was him. She’d just assume it was some drunken hookup that wants nothing else to do with her. Not like it was that out there. She’d been known for sleeping around in school. Feeling very secure in his plan Draco spelled his clothing and got dressed. He cast a silencing spell around Astoria so she wouldn’t hear him sneaking out but as he opened the door it hit him how familiar the room was. He quickly evaluated the space around him and cursed under his breath because he was in his childhood bedroom._

_This was bad. This was really extremely bad. If he left this room there is a good chance he would run into one of the house elves or worse one of his parents. He ran a hand over his face and through his hair as he tried to come up with something else. He cast another charm on Astoria and last night’s dress appeared on her body. He rumpled his clothing and undid a few of the buttons of his shirt at random and forced himself to lay down on the bed._

_After removing the silencing charm, he stretched and let out and over exaggerated and loud groan that he hoped would wake Astoria. His hope was in vain as she continued to sleep peacefully next to him. So he decided to try another tactic._

_He shook her shoulder and grumbled in what he hoped sounded like a sleep addled tone, “Astoria? What are you doing in my flat?” _

_Astoria slapped sleepily at the hand that was shaking her as she opened her eyes. _

_“Oh, good morning. If you’re looking for an encore last night really took it out of me. You really know how to wear a girl out Drakey.” She stated in a sultry tone as she stretched making sure to rub her chest against his._

_“What are you talking about?! Oh my head” Draco exclaimed in real pain as he clasped his hand over his eyes. “Look why are you at my flat Astoria? Hermione is…wait where’s Hermione?”_

_“Drakey you brought me back to your place because you said you two were over. Did you lie to me?! Are you still with that bitch!” Astoria exclaimed in a voice that was way to high for someone suffering from a hangover. _

_“Look first of all please for the love of all magic lower your voice and secondly yes I am still with Hermione we had a fight and I’m guessing you tried to take advantage of my inebriated state but luckily I was too drunk and passed out.” Draco shot back as he started to massage his temples._

_“You’re delusional I mean look at me I’m na-,” She looked down and noticed that they were both fully clothed. “How are we both dressed? You made love to me for a good portion of the night there is no reason we should have clothes on right now. What did you do?!” _

_“Astoria please keep the shrieking down. Muphet!” Draco called for the family house elf who appeared with a small pop. “Please get me a hangover potion and when you return please escort Miss Greengrass home. Also be sure to remember the fact that when you arrived we were both fully clothed and I order you to only tell the truth on this matter no matter any other orders.”_

_Muphet gave a slight nod and disappeared with another pop. After she left Draco turned back to Astoria and raised an eyebrow at her daring her to fight him on it._

_“Draco you slept with me. You took my virginity if you think I’m going to stay quiet about this you are sadly mistaken. You need to make an honest woman out of me for all we know I could be pregnant right now. Do you really think your little mudblood is going to want to be with you after you just cheated on her?” Astoria fired of as she rose to her full height and stomped her foot like a five-year-old._

_“Your little temper tantrums are very unappealing Tori and maybe that’s why you have always had such a hard time holding on to a guy and give me a break if something happened between us which it clearly didn’t it still wouldn’t entitle you to anything because I know for a fact that you slept with the majority of the upper classman at Hogwarts.” Draco snapped back. _

_She gasped in outrage but luckily her reply was cut off by Muphet’s return. Draco gratefully downed the potion and was able to fully enjoy Muphet grabbing Astoria’s arm and removing her from the premise before a single word could be uttered from her limp lips. Draco relaxed on his bed and focused on fixing the awful mess he had just found himself in._

_Draco snuck downstairs and quickly moved towards the fireplace hoping against hope that he could get out of there before anything else happened. _

_“Draco! How lovely to see you this morning. Wait aren’t you supposed to be off in Australia with Hermione visiting her parents?” His mother asked as she caught him just a few inches from freedom. He turned around and smiled warmly at his mother hoping she wouldn’t notice his discomfort._

_“Yes I am, however there was little hiccup in our plans so I am going to meet her there.” Draco replied with practiced ease._

_“Well you should have her come downstairs rather than pretending she wasn’t the one you brought here last night. And just so you’re aware silencing charms were invented so you wouldn’t have to have these uncomfortable conversations with your parents.” Narcissa pointed out slyly as she smirked at her son’s obvious discomfort._

_“She, uh, already left. I was just heading out so I could meet her and we could leave so if you would excuse me. Oh, and please don’t mention anything to father you know how he gets about Hermione coming over here.” Draco stated trying to cover his tracts hurriedly._

_“Well he has to get used to it eventually. I assume the reason you’re in such a hurry has to do with the fact that you picked up an engagement set yesterday?” She inquired moving to block his path to the fireplace. _

_“Yes, mother I am planning on asking Hermione to marry me alright is that what you want me to say?!” Draco announced loudly. His mother just shook her head at him in disgust._

_“How about the truth Draco. You know I always assumed you were trying to get out of your father’s shadow yet here you are stepping out on a girl who is crazy about you and lying to me about wanting to marry the same girl you just treated like dirt. That has Lucius written all over it. I am extremely ashamed to call you my son.” Narcissa snapped as she tossed Astoria’s purse at him and stalked away. Draco stormed over to one of the armchairs and sunk into it burying his face in his hands._

_“You are actually going through with marring that little snit?” Lucius snarled as he sat down across from Draco._

_“Yes, father I am going to ask Hermione to marry me. Now if she’ll accept that’s the real question.” Draco admitted utterly emotionally exhausted after everything that happened last night and that morning._

_“No. You are going to marry Astoria Draco. After your little fling last night, you don’t have a choice. You can either marry Astoria or face the consequences I deem necessary.” Lucius threatened._

_“Father I am not marring Astoria and honestly I don’t even care what you throw at us. I am now going to go grovel on my knees and pray on everything I hold dear that the woman I love more than anything else will forgive me.” Draco rose to his feet again and strode towards the fireplace with a deep sense of dread and hopelessness settling around him._

_“Just remember I gave you a chance and when you’re ready to accept it you had better hope I am still in a good and accepting mood,” and with those ominous prophetic words Draco disappeared in a blaze of fire._

_Draco arrived in Australia later that day and knew he and Hermione were going to need time to talk privately so he decided to put off asking for permission and the discussion until after their trip. As he walked up to her parents’ house he braced himself for a number of terrible situations most of them including a certain red headed imbecile. Before he even knocked on the door it flew open and Hermione threw her arms around him in exuberant joy._

_“Draco! You’re here. I have missed you so much. I’m so happy you managed to make it but I’m also mad at you for going off on a business trip and making me show up alone. You know how they attack me when you’re not here.” Hermione accused him still keeping her arms wrapped firmly around him._

_“Well I’m all yours now. Sorry love I couldn’t get out of it.” Draco murmured in her ear as he relished her closeness._

_The first few days of their trip flew by in a joyous spree and Draco just soaked it all in it. But with all good things their fun times too came to an end. After a wonderful day spent with Hermione’s parents on a pontoon which allowed Draco to admire Hermione’s curvaceous body covered in a skillfully sexy one-piece swimsuit the group was all sitting down for dinner when a loud pounding came from the front door. Draco offered to go see who it was and when he opened the door he was met with the face of Harry Potter who didn’t even greet him as he pushed Draco out of the way._

_“Sorry to interrupt your dinner but Hermione you need to come home now. Actually, all of you should come, my treat of course. Why don’t you go pack some bags and we can all leave in a minute? Draco please go grab your guys’ bags while I talk to Hermione in private.” Harry asked in a rushed flurry of words. Everyone looked at Harry with the same confused stare._

_“Look it’s not safe here and you need to pack for at least a week until we can setup the proper protections around your resident. Now everyone except Hermione please leave!” Harry emphasized and the Grangers quickly headed off to pack bags. Draco went over to Hermione’s side and gave Harry a look that clearly stated he wasn’t going anywhere._

_“Fine look Hermione we caught word of a hit being ordered on your parents. We don’t know if it’s legitimate, but they did state this very address. And if that wasn’t enough we, as in you and me,” Harry sent Draco a very pointed look to drive his point home that Draco still wasn’t a member of the group, “need to stop by St. Mungol and sit with Ron. Lavender was attacked today by an anti-werewolf group. They aren’t sure if she’s going to make it.” _

_Hermione’s hand flew over her mouth to muffle her cry of despair for Ron. Draco fought the urge to state he deserved to be there with Hermione as he was her boyfriend. Then a shuddering memory flickered to life. His father’s words echoed in his mind and Draco quickly left the room to get their things._

_His father was actually doing it. He was going after everyone Hermione held dear that he could reach in non-incriminating ways. The Lupins! Draco rushed back into the dining room._

_“Shit! I have to go Hermione someone just set Remus’s house on fire. I have to check on them and make sure everyone’s okay.” Harry quickly thrust a pocketbook into Hermione’s hands. “This is set to go off in 30 minutes and your parents are already cleared to use it. I’ll see you at the hospital. I have to go get an emergency portkey.”_

_Draco grabbed Harry’s arm to stop him. “I’m going with you. They are my family after all and then I will just stay with them while you and Hermione sit with,” Draco took a deep breath and forced the next words out even though they stuck in his throat like glass, “Ron while he waits for results on Lavender.” _

_Harry who was unwilling to delay any longer nodded. Draco turned to Hermione who looked like she was in total shock._

_“Hermione please remember that I love you. More than anything else please always remember that,” Draco stated pressing a quick but through kiss to her lips before disappearing into the night with Harry._

With those words still echoing in her ears Hermione was dragged out as the memory faded and she was once again sitting at her kitchen table. She opened her mouth to speak but Draco held up a hand and pulled the final memory from his pocket.

“Please there’s just one more I need you to see, alright?” Draco pleaded. This memory showed the real reason he left her. Hermione nodded because she had agreed but her head was already spinning, and she wasn’t sure how much more she could take.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Albus and Aries were still laughing about Scorpius’s entrapment as they walked to Care of Magical Creatures. They discussed which treats they wanted to use against the Slytherin girls and finally decided a particular devious combination of long lasting boil taffy, which was only treatable by a potion found at Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, and true-blasto beans, which will cause the pair to blurt out their deepest secrets at the most inopportune times.

“Now how are we going to get them to eat em? Its not like they’re going eat anything we give them, and we can’t just put the candies somewhere they would eat them. There’d be no way to control who was affected.” Albus pointed out.

“Yea but there has to be a way. Wait what about Scorpius? He could say he stole the treats from some older students and wanted to share them.” Aries stated with glee.

“Wouldn’t he have to eat some too?” Albus asked.

“Well yea but come on every answer’s going to have some consequences luckily those are consequences I’m prepared to live with.” Aries answered shrugging.

Hagrid talked about the various creatures that lived in the forbidden forest. From niffers to unicorns. His lecture just droned on and Aries and Albus snuck to the back of the group and started to inch towards the edge of the forest. They made sure everyone else was focused on the lecture and ducked into the dark forest.

“You know during the day its really not that creepy. They really shouldn’t call it the Forbidden Forest. It just makes people want to know what’s going on inside,” Albus pointed out trying to put on a brave face. The sunlight streaked down through the canopy of leaves above them casting long shadows that seemed to twist and turn on their own. A slight autumn breeze caused the branches to sway and creak. Albus fought with himself to seem calm and collected. Aries on the other hand just glanced around in wonder. He wanted to find some of the creatures Hagrid was tell them about.

Magical creatures had always fascinated Aries. His mom’s cat Crookshanks had originally sparked his interest. Crookshanks was by far smarter than any average cat and had taken to Aries since he had been old enough to walk. Always watching out for him and helping to keep him out of trouble. Crooks had passed away peacefully 4 years ago and it had hurt Aries deeply. His mom had tried to help and got him a soft orange kitten he named Fireheart, but it wasn’t the same. He didn’t have the same bond and in fact the kitten had taken to Gemini more than him but that wasn’t saying much seeing as how Fireheart still attacked her on a daily basis when they were home.

Aries hadn’t gotten a familiar to come to school with him but that was mainly because none of them seemed to fit. Toads were creepy, cats just seemed to fall short of his expectations and owls while practical just didn’t seem like the right pet for him. He was hoping to maybe find a wild creature and tame it. Hell his uncle’s godfather had found Buckbeak so maybe Aries’s perfect pet wasn’t something you could find in any old shop. He and Albus wandered around the entrance of the forest, close enough to run back to class and pretend they had been there all along but still far enough in that they could look for creatures. Every little sound caused Albus to whip his head around or jump and honestly he was surprised he hadn’t started shaking.

“Look Aries we can’t stay here long you know eventually Hagrid is going to walk around the class and notice we aren’t there. I know you want to have some crazy familiar, but I just don’t think we’re going to find one our first time out here. Limited time mind you. Lets just go back to class.” Albus pleaded after a while, hoping his friend wouldn’t notice that he mainly wanted to go back because his nerves were shot.

“Fine. Guess it was crazy of me to think that I would find something. We can go back but I think we should sneak out here tonight. We could invite Gem. You know how she loves sneaking out and hunting for creatures. Besides she doesn’t jump at every little sound,” Aries agreed shooting a smirk at his best friend. Albus bristled and stalked back towards the class without even responding. Aries rolled his eyes at his friend’s sensitivity and started after him but before he reached the edge he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He pulled his wand and whipped around.

Just a few feet further in Aries could make out a dark figure huddling beside a tree. Aries squinted his eyes as he tried to get a better look at it but then it disappeared as if it had never been there. An eerie feeling settled over him like he was being watched from all directions, his skin prickled with awareness and nervous energy. He backed up towards the entrance keeping his wand out in front of him and scanning the trees around him. Everywhere he looked it seemed like there were hidden eyes following his every move. Finally, he just couldn’t take it anymore, so he turned and ran full force out of the forest. 

Aries was so busy running while looking over his shoulder that he didn’t see the fact that he was fast approaching his class. He wound up running full force into his classmates causing several people to fall over and spill their books and supplies.

“Mr. Granger just whacha think yer doing boy?” Hagrid growled as he lifted Aries off the ground before helping other students.

Aries glanced around looking for Albus to help him out but Albus just avoided his gaze as he was still upset at Aries’s earlier comment. Aries struggled to come up with an answer that wouldn’t get him in deeper trouble.

“Well uh you see I was just…..Oh I wanted to see if I could catch a glimpse of any of the amazing creatures you were talking about so I went to the edge of the forest but uh well I thought I saw something and I wanted to ask you about it. I was still trying to keep my eyes on where I’d last seen it so I could show you and well you know the rest,” Aries gestured towards the pile of mixed up school supplies before dropping down to help sort it out.

“Ahh a boy after me own heart. Now you can’t be going inter the Forbidden Forest because it’s dangerous. Lots of creatures would as soon eat you as greet you. Now class we will meet her again on Thursday. If yer have any other questions just come down to my hut. Also write a 1-page paper on one of the creatures I talked about today.” With those words Hagrid waved the class back towards the castle. Aries couldn’t help one last glance at the Forbidden Forest as he passed by it. He almost screamed when he saw a pale white hand extend towards him from the shadows beckoning him closer with its steely claw tipped fingers. Aries took off like a shot to go and find Albus.

“Albus there’s something in the forest. Like something evil.” Aries after pulling Albus into a secluded alcove. He explained what he had seen and Albus just gave him a look of amused disbelief.

“Look Aries you got scared and your mind played tricks on you. Nothing else to it. Now let’s just relax, alright?” Albus stated in a patronizing manner as he patted Aries shoulder.

“I wasn’t, alright I was scared but that’s not what this is. That thing is dangerous I just know it. Something is off. I think it was a person, but I can’t be sure. Should I tell McGonagall?” Aries fretted.

“No come one man there’s no way. You probably imagined it alright. Lets get out of here. We have potions again.” Albus pointed out. “And that would be a great time to let Scorpius know what the plan is.”

“Yea okay. Maybe your right. We can check it out later tonight anyway.” Aries replied shrugging as the pair headed to the dungeons.

Scorpius and Gemini were already sitting at their desks and Gem looked like she was bursting with excitement to receive Slughorn’s thoughts on her preparation. Scorpius saw them enter and pointed at the table next to them which he and Gemini had saved.

After they were seated Scorpius inched closer and whispered, “Your sister is crazy you know that? She’s already made a study sheet that basically covers any free time she could possibly have. Is that normal?”

“Yea that’s just Gem. She gets it from our mom but be careful or she’ll make one for you.” Aries replied with a soft chuckle. Since Scorpius was already in whispering range they quickly let him in on the plan.

“You know your sister already scolded and threatened me that if I help you two in any way she is going to make my life miserable. She said she would threaten you two but then you would have to do it solely on principal.” Scorpius pointed out sheepishly. “And honestly your sister is more than a little scary. Maybe we should let her handle this one.” Albus and Aries looked at each other and rolled their eyes. “Sure Scor I’ll just stand by and let people pick on my sister. Because that’s the kind of brother I am. Look we don’t need your help just don’t say anything to Gem alright?”

Scorpius nodded and slid back over to Gemini who eyed him suspiciously.

“What was that about?” She asked turning her full attention on Scorpius.

“Well I just wanted to ask them if you were normally this study heavy. Honestly Gem we’re in a magical school don’t you want to take a little time an enjoy yourself?” Scorpius asked trying to keep the focus on her studying.

“I like to be prepared there is nothing wrong with that.” Gemini snapped at him before refocusing her attention on the door.

Marie and Elise came in and scanned the classroom obviously looking for Gemini. When their eyes finally settled on her Marie’s face started to turn red as she took in how much lighter Gemini’s hair was and the fact that her face was clean. The pair of girls walked over to Gemini and Scorpius’s table and Marie scowled at Gemini.

“You’re in my spot. Scorpius agreed to be my partner in Potions just this morning over breakfast. I was surprised I didn’t see you. Did something hold you up?” Marie asked in a sugary sweet voice while her eyes shot daggers at Gemini.

“Yes, actually some foolish new idea to use a new hair style. Someone, no idea who, thought it would be funny to dye my hair. Although honestly I quite like it, but it was a little dark before, so I fixed it. But if you think Scorpius would rather be your partner why don’t you ask him to move?” Gemini responded in an equally sweet tone toss some of her shiny brunette curls over her shoulder and making sure to hit Marie in the face.

“Well of course you like the hair color it must remind you of your filthy mudblood mother. Why don’t you scurry back under whatever rock you crawled out of and leave us alone? No one wants you here. Scorpius is just taking pity on you because of who your mother is. There is nothing else you could possibly give him other than a status bump for his family,” Marie snapped loosing the sweet tone. Scorpius made sure that he was ready to grab Gemini and make sure she didn’t start yet another fight but to his surprise she merely smiled at Marie and shook her head.

“Did you know that you’re small minded? Very very small. Its like if it doesn’t fit into your picture-perfect world it shouldn’t exist. Scorpius is my friend and I believe, truly, that it has nothing to do with his family. Now your ‘friendship’” She used air quotes around the word, “that you have with him? That I can believe is due to family politics. You don’t scare me and honestly your pranks are beyond subpar. My uncles are Fred and George Weasley okay? If they saw this,” She gestured to her hair, “Or the dirt you charmed onto my face they would shake their head at the lack of imagination. You think that you are going to run this school? Be the little Slytherin princess everyone adores? Don’t make me laugh because in order to be that you would need to have a personality that doesn’t send everyone who’s ever known you running for the hills at the sound of your dainty heels 3 yards away.”

Elise just gaped next to Marie her eyes as big as saucers as Gemini cut down her friend with nothing more than words. Marie’s temper flared and she lunged at Gemini determined to put that disgusting filth in her place and the two of them fell onto the floor. Scorpius moved to intervene, but he also noticed Gemini wasn’t fighting back she was letting Marie attack her and just seemed to curl in on herself.

“Miss Parkinson just what is the meaning of this?!” Bellowed Professor Slughorn his face was contorted in utter outrage and his hands were shaking. Marie completely blanched and she glanced around worriedly but then a plan formed in her mind.

“Well Professor she attacked me. Just like she attacked Goyal at the welcome feast.” Marie exclaimed raising to her feet, “I was just defending myself.”

“Defending yourself my butt!” Aries exclaimed rushing to his sister’s side. “She instigated the fight professor Gemini didn’t lay a finger on her.” Mummers of agreement called out from the fellow students.

“That’s not true you’re only saying that because she’s your sister,” Elise exclaimed, “Gemini went out of her way to be rude and cruel to Marie and she threatened her. But Marie knows how to defend herself and that’s what you saw professor.”

“Liar!” Albus snapped slamming his potion book down on the table. “You and Marie were the ones that cast spells on her this morning. She didn’t even want to come to breakfast! And Gemini never threatened you at all.”

“ENOUGH!” Slughorn bellowed silencing the class. Aries helped his sister to sit up and took in her appearance. Somehow during the fight Gemini earned a black eye and a split lip so she definitely looked the part of the victim but there was something gleaming in the back of her eyes and a slight curve to her lips which told him that this had been no accident. Slughorn approached Gemini who started to tear up and her lower lip quivered.

“Are you alright my dear? Do you need to be escorted to the hospital wing?” Slughorn asked in a soothing voice. Gemini nodded and buried her face in her brother’s shoulder seeming to be hiding her tears. She pulled back and wiped her cheeks before looking at Marie with something close to fear.

“Well I g-guess you win Marie. You can sit next to Scorpius,” Gemini through a soft tremor into her voice and allowed Aries to pull her to her feet. “Just don’t hurt me anymore.”

As Aries escorted Gemini out Slughorn announced that Marie and Elise needed to go see the headmistress for repercussions for their actions and attempted deceit, Gemini made sure to catch Marie’s gaze and shot her a smug smirk and mouthed ‘Gotcha’ and wiped off her black eye before leaving the room.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright the final installment of Draco's tale and also this is the last chapter I have fully written. There is going to be a bit of a delay because I have school tomorrow and things are picking up at my work as well. I plan to find at least one day a week to update but if I miss a week or so please know I did not abandon this story but I am a college student with a full time job and a family so yea my plans don't always work the way I want them too. You can also help by messaging me or posting ideas for things you would like to see.

Chapter 20

Hermione’s thoughts were swirling. She was feeling such a kaleidoscope of emotions ranging from fury to bone deep sorrow. As she watched Draco pour in the final vial she wondered if she could take the part she knew was coming. She braced herself as best she could and dove in hoping to get it over with.

_Draco hurried to help Harry put out the fire and finally as the last embers died out a chilling sense of quiet settled around them. The smell of ash wafted through the air and suddenly Tonks’s pain-stricken wail filled his ears. He took off towards her and as he took in her flame charred clothing and the way she clutched something to her chest. His heart shattered as he watched the med-witches try and get Tonks to release her son who was scarcely breathing._

_“Tonks they need to take him,” Draco soothed after he reached her, trying to help the obviously broken woman._

_“NO! NO not my son! He’s not gone yet. This is just a dream…nothing more. He can’t be dying Draco. He-he just can’t!” Tonks cried clutching Teddy closer to her chest as if trying to absorb him into herself._

_“Let me see him. I’ll make sure he’s checked over okay. Please, they need to look at you too.” Draco stated as he held out his arms for his 3-year-old nephew. Tonks finally nodded tears streaking down her soot-stained cheeks as she pulled her son away from her chest and pressed on final kiss to the top of his head before reverently placing him in Draco’s arms._

_Draco felt his own tears fall down his cheeks as he gazed at the tiny child in his arms. How he was straining for each and every breath of air. A deep uncontrollable rage settled into Draco’s heart as he handed Teddy off to the med-witch and stormed towards the nearest apperation point. This was the last straw. His father was going to die so painfully and violently that there would be nothing but blood spatters remaining. _

_Harry caught Draco’s arm before he reached his destination. _

_“Where do you think you’re going.” Harry demanded._

_“I’m going to put an end to whoever did this. I am going to make them beg for death 50 times over,” Draco raged trying to shake Harry’s hand off._

_“No Draco Tonks needs you. She needs you here. I have to go file the report. The law will handle this you can’t run off halfcocked. Please Draco I am begging you just wait with Tonks until they give her a final verdict. I-I can’t be there if they say Teddy’s too far gone. I just can’t.” Harry pleaded trying to hold himself together._

_Draco looked at Harry and saw the slight trembling of his body. He saw how Harry was fighting back tears and the anguish that filled his eyes. Draco’s heart went out to Harry but the need for revenge was burning too hotly._

_“I have some leads I need to follow right now or they will go cold Potter. Besides Tonks would want you with her, not me.” With those final words Draco shoved Harry back and raced towards the apperation point and disappeared with a loud CRACK!_

_He re-emerged slightly outside the Manor’s wards and strode forward with the sole purpose of finding and obliterating his father. Once he was inside he drew his wand and headed for his father’s office._

_He didn’t bother knocking he simply cast Expolso and destroyed the door. _

_“Draco you are so dramatic. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Lucius drawled not even looking up from his paperwork. _

_“LOOK AT ME! I want you to look me in the eyes when I kill you Father! How dare you attack them. Tonks is my cousin and now her son may die and for what?! So you can try and control me? Those days are over. I am done living in this gilded cage. You are the scum of the earth.” Draco bellowed _

_Lucius turned and faced his son with a bored and weary look upon his face. _

_“Really Draco you are acting like a child. Put the wand away and have a civilized conversation with me. Yes, I do admit things went a little far with the Lupin’s, but I would hardly call them family. They come from a defective branch of your mother’s family tree and while I had intended for no one to be home when the fire was started I can’t say I’m too upset. At least now you know how serious I take this.” Lucius pointed out much like someone discussing contracts rather than people’s lives._

_“Crucio!” Draco cried shooting the curse towards his father who merely blocked it with a non-verbal shielding charm._

_“That is enough. You aren’t going to kill me son. Nor are you going to turn me over to the authorities because doing so would put everyone you hold dear in a very precarious position. I found quite the helper when I planned those attacks, someone unafraid to do whatever I ask of them. Look at the little trinket they brought me,” Lucius holds up a lock of Hermione’s hair and a picture of her sleeping next to Draco. “Now you’ve seen what I am willing to do to those who I care less than nothing about just what do you suppose I would do to the girl who ruined everything I have planned for you?”_

_Draco’s stomach lurched at the sight of Hermione’s picture and hair. Someone had been close enough to touch her which is beyond close enough to kill her and Draco had been right there and known nothing. All his anger and intentions drained from his body giving the space over to hopeless dread. He couldn’t protect her. Couldn’t stop his father. Not even Lucius’s death would ensure her safety._

_“Ah now you are finally beginning to understand the things I do for this family. There is another matter. You’re little tryst with Miss Greengrass seems to have led to certain consequences. Astoria is pregnant. You will do right by her. The marriage will take place in several months, long enough for people to believe it and not so long that she begins to show. Am I clear? Or do I need to have my friend by another visit to the mud-blood?” Lucius stated with a cruel smirk gracing his lips._

_“I didn’t sleep with Astoria Father we were both fully clothed when we awoke. I’ll leave Hermione but I refuse to marry that shrew.” Draco replied trying to hold onto something even as the most important thing to him was ripped away._

_“I have a paternity test scheduled for next month should that come back negative we will find someone else but if it returns positive you will marry her.” Lucius concedes with a slight bow of his head. “Now you have until tomorrow to end this silly rebellion with your little street urchin or I will take matters into my own hands. Are we clear?” Draco could do nothing but nod in agreement._

The memory ended and Hermione almost collapsed onto the floor but luckily Draco caught her and set her up in a chair.

“I know you remember the rest. Do you see why I had to do what I did? He’s a mad man alright and I just I couldn’t risk loosing you.” Draco pleaded but Hermione refused to meet his gaze.

“You knew. You knew who hurt Teddy and who killed Lavender. You knew and you did nothing!” A sharp slap slammed against his cheek on the last word. “This bullshit about protecting me! About it all being about me! Teddy was in the hospital for months Draco. MONTHS! Lavender was pregnant with Ron’s child did you know that? Did you know?”

“No I didn’t know. I couldn’t know Hermione in order to protect everyone around you not just you I couldn’t know anything! I had to alienate myself from anything remotely close to you or everyone would have died!” Draco seethed as he stood glaring down at her.

“You could’ve turned him in. You could’ve come to me after I helped get him arrested for illegal creature smuggling. You did nothing when that happened! NOTHING!” Hermione yelled rising to her full height as well.

“Oh, please you think my father was stupid enough to let you catch him? I planned all of it! I got you assigned to the case and I made sure you had enough evidence to get him convicted! ME. I was going to tell you everything hell I was on my way to your fucking hovel of a home when an owl landed on my shoulder with a package. In that package was dozens of photos of you and everyone you care about and a letter that said, ‘just because he’s in prison doesn’t mean the deal is off’. I WAS PROTECTING YOU!” Draco fought of the urge to shake her so maybe she would understand.

“We could’ve handled it. Together but no your off being some self-sacrificing martyr and you want me to thank you? To thank you for removing any choice I had in the matter? For making me feel used and worthless for years! NO! You don’t get a thank you for being so stupid!” Hermione fired back, stabbing Draco in the chest with her finger.

“MERLIN! You are the most frustrating woman on the planet. I just bared my soul to you and all you have to say is that I’m stupid?! Seriously? Look I am here now. I am asking for your help now. I know we can’t pick up where we left off, but I can’t keep living like this alright. Lucius is giving me the option to divorce Astoria, but I have to give him his seat back on the council and he will leave you and everyone else alone. Probably not permanently but Blaise is working on that right now.” Draco stated trying to bring this confrontation to an end.

“Oh joy, you’re making more decisions for me and my friends without any input from any of us how thoughtful of you. Ugh you are so beyond words right now,” Hermione stormed towards her floo.

“Where do you think you’re going?!” Draco grabbed her arm and she slammed her foot down on his instep. “SHIT! OW what the blood hell woman!”

“I am going to see Blaise myself because you don’t control me. I am not a pawn in a game of chess or some damsel in distress.” With that she was gone.

“Why in the blazes did I have to fall in love with such an infuriating woman!” Draco seethed as he followed Hermione to Blaise’s office. Still he couldn’t stop the smile that tugged on his lips because god damn it he had missed everything about her and their relationship, even their fights.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See all the comments help. I wrote my first new chapter in weeks. Thank you guys so much. This chapter is kind of dark.

Chapter 21

After the incident in Potions the Slytherin’s seemed to get the message that Gemini was not to be trifled with, so things were going very smoothly for her. The weekend had come and gone and as Wednesday drew closer Gemini began to fret about what she had heard James say. She had tried to warn Alec, but he just brushed her off stating he could fight his own battles and that she shouldn’t worry so much about him. Even Scorpius had told her she was being ridiculous because Alec would be fine, and that it was more likely that James would be the one regretting the duel.

It was difficult for her to look out for him because she had detention every night, which would’ve been okay if they had placed her with Alec or Scorpius but no they had to go and place her with Sam Goyal. While Sam hadn’t done any kind of retaliation, but Gemini still kept her guard up and was grateful that they always had a teacher supervising them. She often let her mind wander as she cleaned, scrubbed or reorganized things and it always ended up on how to stop the duel without getting Alec or James in trouble.

Tonight, she was reorganizing the potion ingredients while Sam scrubbed out the cauldrons and she was half-way done so things were looking up. Suddenly a glowing blue stag bust into the room.

“We need immediate help in the third-floor corridor. Please bring blood replenishing potions.” Harry’s voice slightly frantic voice boomed.

Slughorn moved faster than Gemini had ever seen him as he opened his private cupboard and filled a small satchel with potions.

“You two are dismissed for the night please go directly to your common room,” With those words he busily scurried from the room.

Gemini had absolutely no intention of going to her common room because she needed to know who was hurt. She started after the professor not even bothering to shut the ingredient cabinet in her frantic rush. Just as she was about to leave the room she heard Sam’s voice.

“Imobilous!” He bellowed and Gemini’s whole body froze. Sam slowly came around in front of her his dark amber eyes glittering with malicious intent.

“Well looky here. No one to protect you now. I’m going to make you regret ever humiliating me and I will have to thank whoever caused this fortuitous situation. Now what to do with you. What to do,” He stroked his jaw as he dragged his gaze slowly down her body.

She could only flick her eyes around trying to figure out what to do. She couldn’t cast a spell, she couldn’t move. Hell, she couldn’t even call for help. This was not good.

***********************************

Aries and Albus were wondering the halls after supper just trying to pass the time until Scorpius was done with his detention so they could finalize their plan of attack against the Slytherin girls. They decided to go and see if they could find the room of requirement because it seemed better than aimlessly wandering about. As they headed up the stairs they noticed students being ushered about.

“Everyone go back to your common rooms immediately!” McGonagall’s amplified voice decreed.

Aries grabbed the arm of a passing Hufflepuff student.

“What’s going on?” He demanded taking in the boy’s shaken appearance.

“Someone’s been attacked on the third floor. It didn’t look good.” The boy answered before continuing on his way.

“Hey, wasn’t Gem trying to warn Alec to stay away from the third-floor?” Albus asked an icy sliver of fear shot down his spine.

“Yea but James wouldn’t seriously hurt Alec, would he?” The pair looked at each other and raced up the stairs two at a time.

As they neared the third floor they noticed all the staff seemed to be blocking students from passing or getting close enough to see what was going on.

“Alright we need a plan. If Alec’s hurt we need to be able to protect James from the pure fury Gemini will unleash upon him.” Aries pointed out as he tried to asses the seemingly hopeless situation.

“I get wanting to find out but honestly how are we going to get past all of that?” Albus gestured to the professors.

The pair settled against the railing slightly out of view of the staff and pondered what to do. Aries absent mindedly played with his ‘deck of cards’ and then it hit him.

“The Instant darkness powder!” He announced and Albus nodded in agreement.

Aries quickly opened his box and placed it on the step in front of him so he could see the vials. His eyes found the bottle and he opened it, intent on grabbing a small handful but what he didn’t know was all he had to do was open the bottle. The second the stopper left the bottle darkness flooded around them.

“Aries I don’t think we thought this through,” Albus whispers trying to see anything.

“Well if we can’t see neither can they,” Aries pointed out as he closed and repocketed his kit.

All around them students were freaking out and searching for the railings, so they stayed off to the side until the banister ran out and then slid against the wall hoping to squeeze passed the staff without too much trouble. Finally, the darkness started to dissipate, and they were able to see that they were indeed well passed the staff members’ wall. They still kept to the wall hoping to be mainly obscured from view. They saw Madame Pomphrey and Professor Slughorn fretting over someone, but they weren’t close enough to see who.

“They’ll have to move the kid when they have them stabilized so we should wait here. If we get much closer their sure to hear or see us,” Albus reasoned even as he fought down the terror that gripped him. Aries merely nodded and the pair crouched behind a set of armor.

“Alright Pomphrey that’s all I can do. We need to call Severus. Its his curse after all, he’ll know better how to fix the issue.” With a flick of his wand the pair gazed in shock as a glowing blue ball took off.” Let’s get her to the infirmary.”

Slughorn and Madame Pomphrey levitated a red-haired girl in Slytherin colors and started down the corridor. The girl’s uniform was stained with blood and her face had deep gashes like someone had carved her up. Before Slughorn and Pomphrey got too far Harry approached them.

“We need a minute. Someone used Peruvian instant dark powder and we’re trying to get it to dissipate. If you go through there now you would probably fall down the stairs. So, what happened?” Harry asked as he took in the young girl.

“Miss Greystone was attacked. There’s no other way to put it. Honestly Harry it looks similar to the wounds I had to treat on Mr. Malfoy after your little bathroom confrontation.” Madam Pomphrey stated fretfully.

Harry had the decency to look ashamed at the mention of his use of this terrible spell.

“I’ve already reached out to Severus and he should be meeting us at the infirmary. She’s too frail to move to St. Mungo’s right now. Has her family been contacted?” Slughorn asked.

“McGonagall left word with them, but it seems they are out of the country right now. Blimey how did this happen?” Harry demanded to no one in particular.

Flitwick came down the corridor and announced the area was clear and the group set off to the hospital wing. Aries and Albus waited until they couldn’t hear any footsteps before coming out of their hiding spot.

“Wow…someone was really attacked. Like really. I get duels but mainly those are used to prove a point, and no one’s seriously hurt. Someone tried to seriously hurt that girl. I just- I don’t understand,” Albus stated hopelessly as the pair trekked back towards their common room.

“Yea. Some people are monsters. We need to figure out who did this because whoever it is doesn’t deserve to be called a wizard or witch. I think that girl is in our year.” Aries states still reeling from the brutality.

“Aries the teachers are looking into it. I don’t think we can do this and if we did what are we going to say? Hell, what if the student, if it is a student, attacks us too?” Albus demanded.

“What if it had been Gem? What if it had been me? Would you still just stand ideally by and let the adults figure it out? No we would be in the thick of it figuring out what happened. We aren’t going to step on their toes we’re just going to help them. That’s all. We won’t confront the student if we find them but I am going to figure out who they are. Are you with me or not?” Aries demanded.

Albus simply nodded and the pair went back to the common room to figure out how to solve this puzzle.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so sorry for the wait. School and work have been kicking my butt. Hope you enjoy and as always R&R

Chapter 22

Blaise’s eyes were throbbing from staring at these documents. He just could not look them over anymore. So, he poured himself a stiff drink and put the rest of his paperwork away. He was going to just kick back a relax because he had earned a little peace and quiet.

“STOP FOLLOWING ME Draco! I want to talk to Blaise WITHOUT YOU! Merlin knows you’ve been talking with him about my life without me enough. GO AWAY!” Hermione’s outraged shriek shattered Blaise’s hope for a moment of peace.

“Hey, I need to talk with him too. This isn’t just about you!” Draco shot back.

“Actually, most of this has to do with me seeing as how you decided to do all of this to protect me. You can worry about how to get out of your terrible loveless marriage later. Right now, I need to make sure that you aren’t making more decisions for my life. You lost all rights to do that.” Hermione pointed out as she open Blaise’s study door.

“Ah I see you two have talked.” Blaise commented nonchalantly as he started to pour more drinks.

“Blaise I want to see the contract you’re drawing up. I want to be in the loop about all of this. It’s my life and you two have no right to make any decisions that would impact it without my knowledge.” Hermione stated glaring at the two men.

“Alright take a breath my dear bookworm. Draco did what he did because he, stupidly I admit, thought it was the only way to protect you. As for what I am doing its actually more geared towards covering both of your asses rather than one over than the other. Lucius is a very formidable enemy and I don’t want to go in as anything less than fully prepared with back up plans for our back up plans.” Blaise turned and grabbed the contract he had started.

“I am not discussing Draco’s misplaced martyr complex right now. I am here to make sure nothing gets left out. And in order to do that we need all the cards on the table. I want a guarantee of complete honesty from both of you. I will not be left in the dark again. Whether the knowledge puts my life in danger or not I get to make those choice for my family. Not you.” She glares at Draco explicitly as she stated the last part.

A sharp stab of pain streaked through Draco’s heart at the emphasis Hermione put on ‘my family’ and the sharp reminder that he wasn’t a part of his kids lives but he just forces on pushing forward rather than focusing on the things he can’t change.

Hermione skimmed over the contract searching for any missed information and the three of them spend the next few hours revising it and bickering back and forth over the wording and implications. Blaise finally had enough of the bickering duo and announced he was going for a walk and that they should figure some way of going forward between the two of them. After Blaise left Draco turned to Hermione.

“Alright you know what would really fix everything?” Draco demanded glaring at Hermione after they had reached her and her children’s protection.

“What Draco? What perfect answer do you have for me?” Hermione snapped back holding his fire gaze.

“Just marry me! Then you get all the protections of being a Malfoy and we could cover everything simply by stating my father can bring no harm on any Malfoys.” Draco stated promptly almost business like in his proposal.

Hermione opened and closed her mouth as she shook her head trying to respond to his ridiculous statement.

“Draco for someone who seems intelligent you truly are the stupidest man alive. Marry you! You aren’t even divorced yet. And if that isn’t reason enough we are over. What we had, what we were to each other is gone. Whatever you think you feel for me is simply an echo from the past. If we were to do this asinine idea of yours you wouldn’t have to worry about your father, I would put you in the grave before I would let any Malfoy control me again.” Hermione replied in a slow dangerous tone.

She knew that she still loved the Draco she used to know. Draco was her first love and knowing how everything went down and why he left her hurt a lot, but it also gave her perspective over all of their relationship. Draco had always ‘protected’ her. In every aspect of their lives together he decided where they lived, who they let know about things and when and had amassed this wealth of control over her life without her knowledge. All she had wanted was him and that wasn’t going to happen again. She was more than some love-struck teenager locked in a forbidden romance. She was a mother, a survivor and a strong independent woman. She had the right to make choices for her and her family’s lives, and no one would ever take that from her again. Even if it felt like a red-hot knife carving up her heart she would not waiver.

Draco just gazed at her with pain darkening his eyes, but he sets his jaw and takes a deep breath.

“Everything I felt for you…Everything I FEEL for you is not some echo. It’s an ocean Hermione. All encompassing turbulent cascade that consumes my every waking thought. I will never regret anything in my life as much as letting you go. I am not some kid who’s trying to lure you in with pretty words. I love you Hermione! I always have. You are the only woman in this world I will ever truly love. You can’t tell me you don’t feel this.” He strode over to her and pulled her against him. “This isn’t some childhood romance. It isn’t easy or comfortable its an inferno that eats you up from the inside out. It pounds against what ever cage you try to contain it in. Writhing and clawing until it demolishes any defenses you have. I messed up. I royally messed up and I cannot apologize enough for that but just don’t lie to me. Don’t lie to yourself about what this is between us.”

“Let go of me. Draco, god, do you even hear yourself? You left me. What did you expect that I would spend the rest of my life pining after you? Wondering if one day you would wake up and want me again? You really think that highly of yourself?! I am done being your damsel in distress. I am not yours. Hell, I am not anyone’s. I AM MY OWN! Whatever you feel for me I can’t give you. Someone ruined that connection a long time ago. I am not the person you loved anymore, and you aren’t the one I loved. Yes, our lives will always be intertwined through our children but don’t push for something I can’t give you.” Hermione struggled against Draco’s hold trying to stand firm and hold back the angry tears that burned her eyes.

“Can’t or won’t?” Draco asked turning her face towards his.

Their gaze met and Hermione couldn’t tear her gaze away. It was like she was mesmerized by his gaze. His face moved closer to hers, his mouth inching closer and closer. She could feel his hot breath against her suddenly parched lips. Her mind was screaming warnings at her but her stupid body refused to respond. Just as his lips grazed hers a loud clack of a beak on glass shattered the spell. Hermione jumped away from him and raced to the window.

A barn owl hooted impatiently as she struggled to open the window. Suddenly warm hands brush hers out of the way and open it with ease and took the letter.

“Looked like you could use some help.” Draco murmured in her ear his breath caressing the skin.

Hermione struggled to gain her bearings and remember that this can’t happen between them. She turned and shoved him away from her.

“Stop it! You need to just stop this. What does the letter say?” She stated trying to ease her rapid heart and seem collected. Her insides felt like mush and she was struggling not to collapse into a puddle.

“I don’t give a damn what this letter says. But if you want it so bad come and get it.” Draco smirked holding the letter above his head.

Hermione glared at him but let out a sigh. She walked up to him and gazed at him through her lashes.

“Please give me the letter Draco. It could be important,” She kept her voice soft and pleading.

“What’s in it for me, love?” Draco asked his gaze frozen on her lips.

Carefully Hermione licks her lips slowly drawing a low groan from Draco and then slammed her foot down on his instep.

“FUCK!” Draco cursed as he bent down to rub his foot.

Hermione snatched the letter from his hand and sauntered away with plea of laughter. The laughter suddenly ended when she opened the letter. Her face paled and her heart started to race for a whole new reason.

“I can’t believe you would do that. That was downright dirty Hermione.” Draco cursed as he approached her side but when he saw her face he froze. “Hermione? What is it?”

Hermione started to shake, and tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

“Hey, look at me! Hermione what’s wrong!” Draco demanded shaking her slightly.

“Gemini…..she’s in the hospital wing...and she won't wake up.” Hermione whispered.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey 2 chapters in one day! YAY ME! Yes this is a sad section of the story. Let me know if its all too crazy. I promise things will get lighter again soon. Please remember I thrive on reviews and they make my day so please R&R and maybe I will update more frequently. ;)

Chapter 23

Aries rushed into the Hospital Wing barely managing to stop himself from crashing into Madam Pomphrey.

“Where is my sister?!” He demanded breathlessly anxiously looking around. He sees Slytherin robes and darts to the bed next to them.

“Wait that’s not your sister Mr. Granger. She’s over there.” Madame Pomphrey points to the other side of the room but Aries’s gaze is frozen on the girl in front of him.

Her dark red hair is a stark contrast from her ghostly pale complexion. She seems so small in the big hospital bed. Her breathing is so shallow he could barely make out her chest rising and falling. A large pink scar marred her right cheek and down her neck.

“Mr. Granger your sister is over here. Please leave Miss Graystone alone she needs her rest.” Pomphrey’s sharp tone broke Aries out of his trance and he nodded heading to his sister’s bed.

When he looked at her face his stomach rolled, and bile rose in the back of his throat. Gemini’s face was a mass of healing bruises and dried blood. Aries fell back into a chair and grabbed her hand.

“What happened to her?” He asked as tears started to trek down his cheeks.

“We aren’t sure. Professor Slughorn found her in his office and brought her here. She’s in pretty rough shape but we are very hopeful for a full recovery. Your mother will be arriving shortly and will decide if Gemini will stay here or be transferred to St. Mongol’s. There was some swelling in her brain so we aren’t sure if she will be able to remember what’s happened to her.” Pomphrey stated giving his shoulder a short squeeze before walking away.

“Who did this? Who hurt my sister?” Aries demanded in a broken voice as he pressed a kiss to her still hand.

Anger began to swell in his chest, and he tightened his grip. He wracked his mind trying to figure out who would do this. He knew it had to be a Slytherin but which one? Was it only one? How were her hands completely unharmed? Gemini would have given them a run for their money in a real fight and would definitely have caused some damage to her hands. Was she unable to? But how? So many questions swirled around in his head.

Aries heard Alec and Scorpius arguing to see Gemini with Pomphrey. He takes a deep breath and stands up pressing a kiss to his sister’s swollen cheek before walking towards the group.

“Guys she’s still asleep. Let’s let her rest okay. We don’t need a scene,” Aries stated trying to keep his voice level.

Alec and Scorpius meet his gaze and nod. The three of them leave the hospital wing but as soon as the round a corner Alec grabs Aries arm.

“How did she look?” Alec’s voice trembled slightly.

“Like she had been someone’s personal punching bag. And I intend to figure out who.” Aries replied with a growl.

“We’ll help. After all it was probably a Slytherin. We will find them, and I promise you Aries they will regret ever laying so much as a glance on your sister.” Scorpius promised holding his hand out for Aries to shake.

Aries nods and grabs Scorpius’s hand in a firm almost crushing hold.

“Just to be clear if it ends up leading to one of you I will not hesitate to destroy you. No matter how powerful your families may be you don’t mess with a Granger.” Aries stated holding both of their gazes.

“Agreed. But just so you’re aware if it ends up being someone in a different house, say Gryffindor, we wont hesitate either.” Scorpius pointed out.

With that settled the boys split off to gather information. Aries mentions including Albus and both Alec and Scorpius agree immediately.

Hermione arrived in McGonagall’s office and doesn’t even look around for the headmistress before taking off down the stairs. She is practically jumping down them in her speed. The only thoughts propelling her forward are of her daughter. Her heart is pounding a mile a minute and it felt like all the air was being sucked out of her lungs.

Her baby girl. Attacked. Unconscious. Vulnerable. These thoughts were a vortex pulling her down deeper into a crushing sense of fear and loss. She couldn’t move fast enough. It was like everything was moving in slow motion around her. Nothing felt concrete and tangible. It couldn’t be real.

After what seemed like an eternity she saw the door. Her hands trembled as she opened it. As she entered the silence was deafening. It clung in the air like a dense fog filling all her senses. Her ears started ringing and all she could focus on was a bed with a curtain pulled around it. She approached it slowly fighting to stay in control of her rising hysteria. She pulled back the curtain and a sob clawed its way out of her throat.

Gemini looked so small and frail. So broken and Hermione felt her own heart shatter at the sight. She threw herself on the ground next to her daughter and buried her face in her daughter’s hair. Her sobs wracked her body in unending waves.

A soft hand pressed against her back and began drawing small circles. Finally, the sobs began to subside as her tears dried out and Hermione glanced upward to meet Pomphrey’s kind eyes.

“My dear I wish I could say something. Give you something but we don’t know what happened and given Gemini’s condition we don’t believe she will be able to remember it on her own. I am so sorry Ms. Granger.” Pomphrey’s words just add another wave of helplessness to crash over Hermione.

“When will she wake up? Can you tell me that?” Hermione pleaded her voice barely above a whisper.

“Hopefully as early as tomorrow but unfortunately we can’t be sure. There was significant damage done not only to her body but to her head especially. There was significant swelling when she was brought in and we are unsure how long she was left without care after the incident.” Pomphrey replied with a sad smile as she gazed at the young girl in her care.

“The attack.” Hermione murmured in a voice that was so soft it was almost inaudible.

“I’m sorry what was that?” Pomphrey asked.

“The attack. Not an incident. An incident is when a student falls down a flight of stairs this is an attack. A brutal violent assult against a little girl. She’s 11 years old Pomphrey. A whole life ahead of her. Who would do this to a child?” Hermione practically screamed before pulling a chair over so she could sit and hold her daughter’s hand.

“I didn’t mean to make it less than it was, and I assure you we are doing everything in our power to find out what happened to your daughter. There is one thing we could do to find out, but it is dangerous and possibly harmful for Gemini.” Pomphrey stated.

“What could you do?” Hermione asked as she reached out and stroked her daughter’s face.

“We could look into her mind with legilimency. However, in her condition it could cause damage to her mind to attack it with the amount of force that would be required. Her memories could mix and collide to the point of her not knowing what is real and what isn’t.” Pomphrey clarified hoping Hermione would understand the serious dangers that this course could cause.

“She could forget her whole life? Would it be reversable?” Hermione asked as an internal battle to find the person who hurt her daughter and the need to protect Gemini from further harm.

“It wouldn’t just cause her to forget Hermione. It could cause fantasy and reality to collide to a degree that it would be next to impossible for Gemini to live in the magical world. If it were to happen she would have to have her mind completely erased and be placed far away from the magical world. Far away from any reminders or she could face deadly consequences.” Pomphrey stated. “But it would give us her attacker.”

“What about waiting for her mind to be stronger? After she wakes up? Could we do it then?” Hermione asked.

“If we wait there is a chance the memory will be gone and we may never find out who did this.” Pomphrey stated matter of factly.

“I need to think on it. Please leave me alone with my daughter.” Hermione replied just staring down at her broken child and wondering what she would do. Find the person responsible and maybe save another parent from this and risk loosing her child or risk the person who did this getting away.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! New chapter. Hope you enjoy and remember reviews feed my soul and I am STARVING!!! Give me thoughts! Lots of love Jatzogirl

Chapter 24

Draco tried to follow Hermione as soon as his feet responded to his mind, but Professor McGonagall stopped him the second he walked through the flew.

“Get out of my way I need to go with her. You don’t understand Professor I have to go!” Draco had pleaded.

“Mr. Malfoy I may be getting older, but I am not stupid. Anyone could see the resemblance between you and your daughter. Unfortunately, I cannot allow you to see her. It’s school policy that only immediate family is allowed to see an injured student.” McGonagall stated.

“You just said you know I am her father that means I have just as much right to see her as Hermione.” Draco snarled trying to shove past the older woman.

“I may know but its not legally acknowledged. Gemini was just attacked in my school. Do you think every student finding out you’re her father is going to help? It will paint an even larger target on her back. It could ruin the few friendships she’s managed to forge. This isn’t about you Draco.” McGonagall pointed out as she impressed him with her strength by standing firmly in place despite his attempts to move her.

Draco was beyond sick of people telling him it wasn’t about him. His heart was racing, and this icy feeling of dread was enveloping him. He started to pace back and forth to burn to give his twitchy limbs something to do.

“Look Mr. Malfoy you need to leave for now.” McGonagall said but raised her hand to silence his intention to interrupt her. “However, if you want to come back this evening after the students are in bed I believe we could arrange for you to see Gemini and Mrs. Granger. If Mrs. Granger agrees of course.”

A tiny flicker of hope began to burn in his heart but there was also a sharp crescendo of rage. Unwilling to risk pissing off McGonagall into retracting her offer Draco simply nodded and stormed back to Blaise’s place. When he arrived, Blaise was waiting with a drink already made. Draco didn’t even thank him before downing the drink and pouring another.

Blaise watched his friend’s pain-stricken face and allowed him to down several shots before taking the bottle away.

“Alright you have to talk to me man. Drinking isn’t going to help. Is Gemini okay?” Blaise asked hoping that she was.

“I wouldn’t know. Only immediate family is allowed to see the injured party.” Draco snarled reaching for the bottle again, but Blaise simply moved it farther away.

“What are you talking about you’re her father. It doesn’t get much more immediate than that.” Blaise asked slightly surprised Draco left without seeing her.

“Yea that’s what I said but it’s not legally recognized, so I have no right to see her. McGonagall also pointed out it could cause more harm than good if the students found out I was her father. She’s my daughter Blaise and just by acknowledging it I could lead to her getting hurt worse. Hell, I don’t even know how hurt she is! DAMN IT!” Draco screamed the last word throwing his empty glass at the wall and watching it shatter into a million pieces.

“Woah take a breath. Alright I know things are awful right now, but you need to pull yourself together. Hermione won’t keep you from your kids alright. That’s not who she is.” Blaise pointed out trying to placate him.

“Ha it’s what she’s been doing for 11 damn years Blaise. Why change the game now?” Draco muttered sinking down into a chair. “But if your right I’ll find out later. McGonagall said I can see her after the rest of the student body is in their rooms, if her majesty agrees of course.”

“Well I can assure you she won’t let you see her if you’re drunk off your ass so grow up already! You can’t solve every problem with alcohol Draco. Hermione said she was unconscious and injured usually that means a head injury or something along those lines right? Look if you want to help why don’t you just do some research into specialized healers or potions. Drake you need to figure out a way to help that Hermione can’t discredit. She doesn’t want to need you. She’s been on her own with those kids and she needs to know she’s not alone anymore. Help her instead of trying to fight with her. Don’t demand to see Gemini out of legal obligations that Hermione has denied you. Ask Draco. Tell her how scared you are. How you need to see your daughter is okay. That’s what you need to do and if you won’t then I don’t know if I would blame Hermione for refusing to let you see Gemini.” Blaise stated forcing Draco to hold his gaze. “Prove you want them Drake. Prove they matter. Stop just assuming that Hermione is going to just fall into your arms. I love you like a brother but that’s just stupid. She doesn’t trust you and honestly I don’t think you trust her. So why don’t you start there. Now get out of my house please all this enlightening has worn me out and I need a break from all of this.”

Draco was gaping at Blaise and trying to come up with a response, but he couldn’t. Blaise was right. God he was such an idiot. Draco simply nodded and headed home. He had some calls to make and some research to start. He was going to help his daughter and damn it he was going to help Hermione too. She wasn’t alone anymore, and he was going to prove it to her, one way or another.

************************************************************************************************************************************

Albus did his best to drag his best friend to classes and make him take notes but overall he was failing miserably. It might have something to do with the fact that Albus himself was worried about Gem but that wasn’t all of it.

Hogwarts had always seemed so safe from his father’s stories of his classes. So fun and enticing like a hidden treasure map but now it seemed dangerous. Every shadow had started to scare him, every dark corridor could be hiding a foe. If he was really honest Albus just wanted to go home.

Still he tried to push against his own fears and help Aries get his mind off his sister.

“Hey you know that the Slytherin duo will do everything they can to help us out but we have to focus on our school work as well. Gem wouldn’t want you to fall behind because of her.” Albus pointed out.

“Well its not like she can yell at me. I can’t focus on school Albus. They don’t know when she’s going to wake up. It could be tomorrow or it could take weeks. There isn’t anything I can do. I’m useless to her right now so I need to know what happened. I need to find whoever did this. Don’t ask me to just shove this aside and focus on school. Gemini is my sister. She will never come second place to anything.” Aries shot back at him holding in his furious tears.

“I’m not say ignore her or finding who did this but Aries you need to focus on something else before you explode. You didn’t eat this morning or at lunch you’re so busy writing conspiracies on who would hurt her rather than notes on the class or what the homework is. Do you know what happened in any class?” Albus pointed out in a pleading tone. “I love Gem too but this is going to cause you to do something crazy. Take a breath and focus because you know the second Gem wakes up she is going to be demanding to know where the notes you took for her are. So you need to take those notes and help her that way because we both know my notes are never up to par for Miss Perfect Hand writing.”

Aries started to chuckle a little and Albus felt lighter at the sound. Aries was completely devoted to his sister and went crazy when anything bad happened to her and this was by far the worst thing she had ever faced. So Albus understood how helpless his best friend was feeling so being able to make him laugh even a little warmed his heart. Aries’s chuckles soon turned to sobs and his whole body started to shake with the force. Albus pulled him down on a bench and just sat with him as Aries released all the pain he had been holding in so hard. Albus sat there and was Aries’s rock because that’s what best friends do.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See notes at the end

Chapter 25

After his breakdown Aries focused on school like Albus said and time seemed to fly. Soon enough it was dinner and without the distraction of class his mind began to swirl back to finding and punishing the person who hurt his sister. Albus had already left to go work on his homework in the library but Aries wasn’t ready to leave the great hall just yet. He thought of the girls and how they went out of their way to disgrace and humiliate Gemini or the guy she hit at the welcome banquet but beating her up to such extreme seemed unlikely for people so close to his age. He glared at the Slytherin table scanning their faces trying to get something. All of the students just acted normal as they talked with one another.

Aries tapped his fork against his plate as his mind whirled. Maybe it was an older student who had an issue with her. Like a 7th year or something but that didn’t make sense either because they wouldn’t even know her. His tapping increased as his frustration continued to rise. There had to be something that led to this. Some bigger plot that needed Gemini out of the way, hell maybe that other Slytherin girl as well but why? They were both first years but so were a lot of other students and so far it was just those two who had been injured. Could they be connected? But HOW?!

“ARIES! Seriously knock it off!” James bellowed grabbing the fork from Aries hand and slamming it down on the table.

Aries jumped slightly at the sudden re-emergence into the real world and shook his head to clear it.

“Sorry. I didn’t realize…my mind ugh.” Aries rested his head in his hands.

“It’s alright. I know what happened to Gem has you on edge, but you need to relax already.” James scoffed settling back into his seat.

“I need to relax?” Aries asked in a very calm and controlled voice.

“Yea. I mean she’s in the hospital wing its not like anything else is going to happen or there’s anything else you can do so just let Pomphrey do her job and focus on something else. It’ll all work itself out,” James responded nonchalantly.

“That is my sister you PRICK! I need to relax? She’s in the hospital wing and they don’t know when she’s going to wake up. RELAX?!? What if it was Lilly laying in that hospital bed? Would you just relax and go on living your everyday life like nothing was wrong? Would you just sit here cracking jokes and planning meaningless pranks with the person or people responsible were still out there? Please tell me, oh wise one, how am I supposed to act knowing someone could have killed my sister and I couldn’t do anything to stop it or even find them now! So, you know what James, you can take your crap advice and shove it where the sun don’t shine!” Aries bellowed and stormed of the suddenly silent great hall to go visit his sister.

James just stared after him with a complete loss for words. A lump had formed is his throat when Aries had asked him if it had been Lilly. The images those words stirred inside of James’s minds were too horrifying to fully comprehend. Forcing himself to shove down the wave of sympathy that was building inside of him James scowled and directed all his frustration at the accusatory gazes that the rest of the student body were directing at him.

“Get a life gawkers!” He growled before storming out of the great hall himself.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Hermione busied herself with plumping Gemini’s pillow and fretting about whether she had enough blankets. Anything was better than making this decision. Hermione gazed down at her daughter and brushed her hair away from Gemini’s face as she had done countless times before.

“Ms. Granger? I need to come with me for a moment,” McGonagall’s voice calls from the entry way.

“Not right now Professor. I-I can’t just leave her here alone. What if she wakes up?” Hermione responded with a small sob.

“I haven’t been your professor for many many years Hermione. Now come along it’s important and shouldn’t take very long. Pomphrey needs to check her over anyway.” McGonagall replied.

“Just for a few moments.” Hermione conceded rising from her chair and striding out of the hospital wing.

There in the hallway stood a very nervous Draco. He ran his hand through his hair, ruffling its usual perfect order into messy disarray.

“Hey,” He said sheepishly while avoiding her eyes.

“Why are you here Draco? Why is he here Professor,” Hermione asked whirling on McGonagall.

“I’m here to see Gemini,” Draco responded before McGonagall could even open her mouth.

“That’s rich. You’re here to see my daughter right as I have to make an impossible decision. Tell me again Draco how you are so different from your father. God! How do I know you didn’t somehow manipulate this whole thing so you could just come swooping in as my white knight? Huh?” Hermione glared at him all her pain and frustration manifesting and launching itself straight at the easiest target as she stalked towards him, hurling her words in front of her like lightning bolts. “I mean it’s not like you wanted anything to do with me or them for the past 11 years but now right after you find out about them MY DAUGHTER is laying in a hospital bed and the best option for finding out what happened to her could take her away from me forever. But wait this is the part where you step in and can miraculously fix everything right? Just a simple wave of your wand and you’ll instantly know what monster would hurt an 11-year-old girl so badly that she may not wake up. Well go one tell me!”

Hermione shoved Draco as the last words left her lips and he took it. She pushed him again and then started to swing her fists against his chest over and over again. Draco just stood there silent and let her get it all out and after the pain started edge towards unbearable Hermione’s fists stilled against his chest and her body began to shake. Knowing just what to do Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her more firmly against him.

“You have every right to be suspicious, but I have no idea what happened, and I unquestionably had nothing to do with it. I would never hurt either of our kids.” Draco murmured into her hair. “All I want is to see her. There’s no harm right now. She won’t know anything you aren’t ready to tell her. I’m not asking you to introduce me to her or her brother, but Hermione I do want to see for myself what happened. I need to so that maybe I can help. I can’t even look at her medical file without your permission. I want to help. Please let me help.”

Hermione found herself locked in an internal battle. Draco was one of the smartest men she had ever met in her life which meant there was a chance that he could, possibly, find a way to help her figure out what happened without risking Gemini’s mind but on the other hand this whole thing reeked of a Malfoy plot. Could she really do this? Draco was offering to stay in the shadows for now but how long will that last? No, she couldn’t risk having him in their lives right now. It was too dangerous with Lucius out.

“Draco I know you want to help but-no I’m sorry but not right now. Someday but not when she’s laying in a hospital bed.” Hermione replied pulling away from him and wiping away her tears as she headed back towards the hospital wing.

“Hermione you just said that right now you are stuck with a choice that could cost you Gemini. How can you look at my offer to help and throw it out the window? Maybe there is another option but if I don’t at least see her records I can’t get the full picture. You know how this research works! She’s my daughter too! Yes, I wasn’t there for 11 years, yes I left you to raise to kids all on your own, but you know what Hermione that isn’t all on me! You never told me that they even existed! So please get off that high horse you think you have the right to and look at your options. Did I come here demanding to be a part of either of OUR children’s lives? No! I asked to please see the daughter I didn’t even know I had so that I can stop imagining the worst-case scenarios and HELP you!” Draco snapped grabbing Hermione’s arm and forcing her to look at him.

“Mom?” At Aries’s voice both Hermione whipped around.

Aries just stared at his mom and the guy, Draco, who was holding her in a shock. Their words swirled in his head. Our kids. The guy said our kids. Suddenly unfrozen all he could think was that he needed to get away, so he ran. He could hear his mother calling after him, but it only caused him to run faster. Our kids. Draco Malfoy was his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aries knows. What will happen now? Also quick question: who is/are your favorite character/s so far? Want to get another chapter this weekend? Give me 3 reviews and I might be persuaded. Lots of love Jatzo girl


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I keep my promises. Hope you enjoy!!! Oh and I want to give a huge call out to everyone who has been reading you guys are AMAZING! Lots of love!

Chapter 26

Lucius’s patience was running thin. Draco should have come crawling back to him already. When had his son become so defiant? Lucius had spent years beating that out of him and the idea of starting over from scratch was not appealing. Lucius let out a frustrated sigh as he eyed his hotel room. It was nice enough he supposed but it might as well have been a rats nest compared to where he belonged.

He built the Malfoy fortune and made the Malfoy name one to fear and respect. His son had done nothing but destroy all of Lucius’s hard work. Consorting in muggle markets, giving the council seat to that mongrel and turning his back on his heritage. Rage boiled under his skin as he sipped his morning coffee and began flitting through the letters he had received last night.

Most of them were from disgruntled peasants voicing their outrage at his release or placing vague unimaginative threats against his life should he ‘step out of his place’. Lucius tossed those letters into the fireplace with barely a glance but then he reached a letter that caught his interest.

To: Mr. Lucius Malfoy

From: Your biggest admirers

There was no address, but his interest was piqued. He tore open the letter with eager interest. As he read the letter a mixture of disgust and joy filled him to the brim. His son had done more than turned his back on his family heritage. He had spat on everything he had been taught. To convert around pretending to want to marry a mudblood was one thing but having children with her? That was beyond insulting.

However, it seemed one of these abominations had already been taught her true place. To think a half-blood in Slytherin how sorrowful the times had become. But the most interesting thing was the blatant admiration and almost pitiful cry for Lucius’s praise. These were people who knew the true power players. The end of the letter simply stated that if Lucius needed anything else to send a letter with the tawny owl that would arrive every day at 8am. Also include was an image of a young girl’s beaten and bloodied face. The hair was unmistakably blonde, and the girls sharper features marked her parentage like a glowing bulletin board. The picture is one that would bring a wave of compassion and guilt crashing over most human beings but in Lucius all it brought was a profound sense of pride in this admirers’ handy work. There was also a photo of another girl with red hair, but she meant less than nothing to him and was only briefly mentioned as another creature that had been reminded of where she belonged.

To think someone was out there destroying that little whore’s life and that of her children and Lucius hadn’t needed to raise a single finger. All he had to do was exist and there would always be those people who wanted to prove themselves to him. His bad mood slowly began to eb as he reread the letter. Part of him wanted to reach out and express his delight at the results but another part thought of his promise to his son. If he said nothing his admirers could believe he was displeased with their results and strike out in even worse ways and Lucius would remain blameless. After all he never asked for any of this, not that he minded it in the least, but in the eyes of the law and his promise he would be faultless. Hm, destroying everything without doing anything that was the dream wasn’t it?

***************************************************************************************************

Scorpius and Alec were watching their fellow housemates interact with one another trying to find anything suspicious. Looking for any injured hands or puffed up attitudes but nothing was standing out. Aries had told them a rough description of how Gemini was looking and had been through and both boys were chomping at the bit to figure out who was involved.

After watching Aries and James’s altercation the boys quickly scanned the faces of the crowd around them. Most people were in a state of shock or anger towards James’s words but then their gazes fell on Sam Goyal who looked relaxed, smug even, at the fight. A small smirk seemed to tug at the corner of Sam’s mouth before he turned back to his group of friends and started to eat again. Now maybe the smug look was just due to seeing the Gryffindor’s fighting, but Scorpius and Alec meet each other’s gaze and knew it was suspicious enough to bag some follow up.

They waited patiently for Sam to leave with his group and gave it another minute, just to be safe. They glanced down both sides of the hallway trying to figure out which direction the group went.

“So, uh maybe waiting wasn’t our wisest move.” Alec commented sheepishly.

“Ya think?!” Scorpius growled back. “Look lets split up alright you go left and I’ll go right.”

Alec nodded and they separated. Alec walked slowly down the left side keeping a wary eye and eavesdropping on the conversations around him but most of them were just ideal gossip and rumors. Pretty soon he had reached the staircases with no sign of Sam or his friends. He was just about to head back and meet up with Scor when a conversation grabbed his attention.

“I can’t believe both of them got taken out so quickly. I mean they are the first mixed bloods to ever get into Slytherin. I heard that some of the older boys were taking credit. I don’t know if they were serious or just trying to make themselves seem more dangerous.” A girl in Ravenclaw said to another girl.

“Please I heard how hurt that Greystone girl was. Apparently they had to call in Severus Snap. Do you really think that any student could do that? Those guys were just blowing smoke. But whatever or whoever did this has my parents on edge. Their talking about taking me out of here and sending me of to Beauxbaton instead.” The second Ravenclaw whined.

“That sucks. But seriously Nelly do you think I should tell the professors what those guys are saying?” the first girl asked glancing around nervously.

“NO! On the off chance that they did do it I don’t even want to know what those Slytherin’s would do to the person who ratted them out. Molly I know you’re scared but we have to look out for each other.” Nelly exclaimed grabbing her friend’s hand tightly.

“It’s just the group I heard it wasn’t just Slytherins some of them were from our own house and maybe all of the houses. There were at least 7 of them. Oh, Nelly I’m scared.” Molly responded shaking.

At Molly’s words Alec’s blood froze. All the houses? A group of people claiming responsibility for not one but two attacks? He had to meet up with everyone so they could figure out their next move. Taking on one or two people that would’ve been one thing but a group of 7 that was a bit more daunting. Alec took off in the direction Scorpius had gone hoping he could find him before Scor got himself into trouble.

Scorpius was leaning against a pillar in the courtyard keeping his eyes peeled for anything. He had found Sam’s little group and gotten close enough to overhear Sam say that he had a little meeting here in the courtyard about the attacks. Now it was just a waiting game. Sam knew something and Scorpius wasn’t going to leave this place until he figured out just what that something was.

It was dark outside with the stars and moon’s light barely doing more than assisting in the elongation of shadows so hiding from view was easy. Soon a small band of people entered and gathered around the fountain. Scorpius squinted and tried his hardest to make out faces but unfortunately the very thing that kept him cloaked in darkness also lent its assistance to those he wished to see.

“The letter was sent hopefully we will hear back from him by lunch. If you see the tawny owl enter with a letter make sure to keep it out of sight. Claim its from your family and put it away. We will meet again when a week has passed, or we receive word. Now how is everything going?” A guy said with a deep gravelly voice that Scorpius couldn’t place.

“Unfortunately, the security in the hospital wing is to heavy to finish either job. The wounds that were inflicted were significant in both cases however the teachers arrived earlier in both cases than was suspected. Although we did manage to find a new member. As things stand we need to fade into the shadows and wait for the right moment to strike. Hopefully our master will respond with his own thoughts and instructions. We’re at a stand still until security gets lightened or the targets get moved to St. Mongol’s.” A female voice responded in a voice that sounded familiar, but he couldn’t quite place it.

“Well that’s disappointing but the future is not built on impulsivity its built-on patience and strategic moves. I have heard some whispers of people taking credit for what we did but rather than be annoyed or vengeful I say we use these wannabes to help stay further in the shadows. If anyone decides to tell the teachers I say we throw those posers to the wolves. Our plans are delicate and will help us get into the ranks that will change the world as we know it. It will bring us back to our rightful place at the top of the magical food change and remind those below of who truly holds all the power. Till next week I want the regular surveillance maintained on both the targets and target two’s friends and family. We need to be careful and discreet. That should be all for this evening unless you all have anything to add.” The gravelly voice questioned.

“Uh I know I am a new member, but I just have to ask who is this master?” Sam’s voice was unmistakable.

“The master is the only man fully equipped with the right vision and ability to lead us into the future but as your status barely reaches fresh meat why don’t you save those questions for when you prove yourself,” The girl from before snapped.

The group went silent and then dispersed one by one and after they were all gone Scorpius just collapsed onto the ground in shock. Should he go to the teachers? It wasn’t like he could actually identify any of the members. All they would have to go off of would be his word and his impression of their voices. No, he needed more information but right now he needed to let everyone know what he found out. This was going to blow their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens! Alright what is your favorite moment so far. Give me 10 reviews and I will post another chapter by Thursday. Lots of love


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a special thanks to everyone who commented! You guys are amazing! This is a shorter chapter but I couldn't find a good way to incorporate more into it.

Chapter 27

Hermione watched as her son disappearing down the hall and whirled on Draco like a feral lioness.

“Do you see what you did?!?! GOD Draco I can’t I just can’t! Excuse me while I go and find my son and hopefully I can fix this mess!” She seethed slapping him across the face before turning to head after Aries.

Draco grabbed her arm and swung her back arounds.

“Hey, you do not get to just lay all of this at my feet, slap me and storm off. He’s my son too maybe I should come with.” Draco growled.

“Yes please lets have you, the reason he stormed off, come with me and ambush him with more new craziness! Just, uh, do whatever the hell you want. I need to go find Aries,” Hermione jerked out of his grasp and raced down the hall.

Draco took a deep calming breath and fought against the urge to chase after her. Then her words sunk in and he turned toward the hospital wing. She did say to do whatever he wanted. That was enough consent for him.

Draco approached the entrance but was quickly blocked by Madam Pomphrey.

“Mr. Malfoy do you get permission to visit with Miss Gemini?” Pomphrey demanded.

“Yes I did. In fact, she said I could do whatever I wanted.” Draco responded with a smile.

Pomphrey nodded and let him pass pointing towards Gemini’s bed. A nervous tingling began to spread across his muscles with every step he took. Would he feel an attachment for her right away? Or would it be like looking at a stranger. He gave a slightly chuckle as he realized that’s basically what his daughter was to him. All this time telling Hermione that she was THEIR daughter, but he didn’t know a thing about her. What was her favorite color? Was she bright and fiery or cool and collected? Just who was Gemini Granger?

As he pulled back the curtain and his gaze landed on her Draco felt his heart explode in a collision of wonder and terror. Just one look at her face was enough to know that she was really his. The connection he had been worried about snapped into place like a puzzle piece he had never known was missing. He reached out and brushed his fingers against her cheek. He has a daughter. Draco leaned over a pressed a kiss to her forehead breathing in the clean scent of her hair. He felt a distinct wetness and pulled back. He noticed her forehead had droplets all over it. He checked her temperature worrying that she had a fever until he felt a sudden wetness on his hand. He reached up and realized he had tears streaming down his face. At the realization his mind and body seemed to reconnect and he started outright sobbing and just sat down and let it all out. He was so distraught that he didn't notice the slight twitch of Gemini's hand against the bed.

**********************************************************

When Hermione finally found Aries he was on top of the astronomy tower throwing paper balls off the side.

“Aries what are you doing?” Hermione asked as she approached him.

Aries just scoffed and continued to throw more things over the side. Hermione reached out and place a hand on his shoulder. Aries jerked away as if she’d hit him, grabbed his torn-up notebook and stormed towards the entrance.

“Hey! Aries William Granger stop this nonsense and talk to me!” Hermione demanded.

“And just what should we discuss mother? That the father I always asked you about wasn’t some fellow war survivor like you claimed? That it wasn’t that he left you and didn’t want anything to do with us? That it was actual you who kept him from us? That you didn’t even think he should know that he had two kids who just maybe wanted to have a dad?” Aries exclaimed throwing his stuff back on the floor before turning towards her with tears in his eyes.

“Aries please its not like that. Let me- let me try to explain please.” Hermione pleaded.

“Explain then. Was he lying? Did you tell him about us? Or did you run away like a coward? Please tell me that he turned you out and told you that he wanted nothing to do with any of us! Tell me he’s a liar! Please just- just,” Aries started to shake as tears started to flow in earnest.

Hermione’s heart broke as she took in how completely broken her son looked.

“I wish I could say he was a liar. I was a coward Aries. I-We- Draco and I were very much in love but circumstance- *sigh* things didn’t work out love. It’s very complicated. No I never told him about you or Gemini because- he had another family Aries. He was getting married to a more acceptable bride in his families eyes. If I told him it wouldn’t have changed anything. I did the best that I could.” Hermione tried to explain.

“Did you think about us? Me and Gemini? Did you know what we used to wish for on our birthday for years? We wished for a father. Someone to make you smile like Uncle Harry did for Aunt Ginny or teach us to fly on the weekdays. Someone to tuck us in on those late nights when you were at work. Sure we had lots of Uncles who always tried to be there for us to give us a father figure but we wanted our own! I wanted a dad to play catch with or make up silly pranks and games with. I know you tried to be everything mom but you can’t! You took that from us! You say nothing would change but there he was yelling at you for keeping us from him! HE WANTED US! You took that away. Why?!? Because you didn’t want to share us? Because we weren’t good enough for the precious Malfoy family?! Because he wouldn’t love us? Are we that unlovable mom? Is that how you see us?” Aries bellowed through his tears and frustration.

“Please please understand that not it at all. I love you and your sister more than anything in this world Aries. Please come here. I’m sorry love. God I am so sorry. You two are the most amazing and loveable children in the entire world.” Hermione’s own tears were now rushing down her face as she reached for him.

“I don’t want to go to you! I don’t want to even look at you! I HATE YOU! Go back home and just leave me alone!” With that Aries took off again.

Aries words drove a sharp dagger straight through her heart and she fell to the ground completely empty and heart broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Gemini moved slightly! Yay! I know this is a sadder chapter on a whole but I need to give Aries reaction. Don't hate me! Please R&R


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey check it out new chapter!!! Who's excited? Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 28

Gemini felt a pressure on her hand. Like someone was gripping it so tightly it was closing in on painful. Still her eyelids felt so heavy and her mind felt like it was filled with cotton. She could hear a muffled conversation going on around her.

“How long till she wakes up do you think Pomphrey? I know Hermione said it could be as early tomorrow morning, but could she wake up sooner? If so I should probably go. I mean I’ve already caused tension between her and Aries the last thing I want to do is cause more issues.” Said a male voice Gemini had never heard before but it was strangely comforting.

“I really can’t say. The body heals at different speeds. The chances are quite slim that she will wake up this evening however.” Pomphrey replied.

“I don’t want to leave her. I should wait for Hermione any way. She’s beautiful, isn’t she? I just-man I have a daughter and she’s beautiful.” The awe was plain as day in the man’s voice.

He was talking about her? He called her his daughter? Her dad was there?!? Gemini started to try and fight against the cotton in her mind and lift the heavy weight of her eyelids, but they remained firmly in place. She wanted to see him! She wanted to talk to him. After all this time she wanted to finally put a face to the mysterious man she had built from her mother’s tales. Unfortunately, her body didn’t agree with her mind and remained firmly in place, holding her hostage in its foggy cage.

***********************************************************

Hermione finally managed to drag her hopeless body off the floor of the Astronomy tower and trekked back to the hospital wing. At least Gemini didn’t hate her, well at least not yet. All she wanted was to lay down next to her daughter and fall asleep. Maybe in the morning Gemini would wake up.

She paused in the doorway of the hospital wing and listened to the reverence in Draco’s voice as he said that he had a daughter. The sight brought her back to the first time she had held Aries and Gemini and how much she had wished Draco was there to share that moment. Harry had told her that when she held the twins for the first time that he could see her magic swirling and embracing their magic. Hermione had laughed him off and told him he was crazy but now looking at Draco and Gemini she could see it. She could see Draco’s magic shimmering in the air around him stretching and searching for Gemini’s.

Taking in the scene finally showed Hermione how cowardly she had been all these years. In the beginning Draco had been an ass and it made sense not to tell him but he had told her so many times that he wanted children. That he wanted to be a better more present father than his own. She always told herself that she was keeping Aries and Gemini safe and protected by hiding their father from them but watching Draco she realized she was protecting herself. What if they loved him more? He could give them so much more than she could and within the backwards wizarding community Draco could have ripped them away from her without a second glance. So she’d lied. She’d told her children that their dad hadn’t been ready for a family and had moved away. She hadn’t thought that it would make a big impression on them. But Aries words about how they had wished for their dad to come back for years proved that she had caused more harm than good.

Unwilling to break the moment that Draco was sharing with her daughter, no not her daughter, THEIR daughter, Hermione contented herself with watching how gentle Draco was being with Gemini. He was treating her like she was something precious and delicate. He seemed to second guess every word or motion he made. It made her laugh a little bit because he was acting the same way most new parents act around a new baby.

At her laughter Draco’s gaze snapped to her and he tried to pull his hand from Gemini’s guiltily.

“Ah, I’m sorry. You said that I could do anything I wanted. I-I just wanted to see her Hermione. She’s asleep so it’s not like she’ll ever know I was here if you don’t want her too.” Hermione opened her mouth to respond but Draco waved her off, “I’m so sorry Hermione. Since finding out about them I got angry. I couldn’t get past the fact that you didn’t tell me. But as I was walking over here to see her it hit me: She’s a stranger to me. It never hit me before. I kept telling you that they were our kids, but can I really call them mine when I haven’t had anything to do with how they’ve grown or the people they’re becoming?” Draco got a far a way look in his eyes as he trailed off.

Hermione shook her head trying to dislodge the lump that had formed at his words and moved to his side.

“I never gave you a chance. It’s not your fault that you don’t know them. I was selfish and scared. With a wave of your hand you could have taken them away. I know I said that I wasn’t sure if you would want them but that was a lie. I knew you would want them. Would want to be a part of their lives but at the time I didn’t think you would want me. With how wizard laws work you could have claimed them as your heirs because they were born before Scorpius and I would have had no retaliation. You had a stable family setting and I was just a single mother who’s work kept her away from home more than I care to admit. I thought you would bar me from seeing them, so I guess I barred you. As time passed it became easier to pretend that it was them I was protecting and the guilt over keeping them from you eased. I’m sorry Draco. I am so sorry.” Hermione sobbed after finally owning up to her deepest shame.

Draco tried to wrap both of his arms around her but hand in Gemini’s refused to move. Draco looked down and realized he wasn’t the one refusing to release. Gemini’s hand was holding his hostage. He looked up at her face and his heart stopped. Gazing back at him were the one of the most amazing set of golden-brown eyes he had ever seen.

“Daddy?” Gemini croaked out from her very dry throat.

***************************************************************

Aries didn’t know where he was going. He didn’t even realize how far he had gone until he found himself in front of the potions classroom. He walked into the room and just looked around. This was where Professor Slughorn found Gemini. Beaten and bloody on the floor. Aries walked the classroom trying to figure out where exactly she had been. The floor was perfectly clean no signs at all that something so awful had happened at all. No clues as to who did it. Nothing!

Aries cried out in rage wrenching open the ingredient cabinet and reaching the closest full jar. He grabbed it and held it over his head and hurled it towards the ground as hard as he could. The sound of the glass shattering and the contents spilling across the cobblestone echoed off the stone walls. His rage propelled him to grab more and more jars creating a giant mess around him but even as he ran out of containers his rage just remained. Simmering in his blood like its own dark entity rising and consuming him. Soon he was opening more and more cabinets and destroy those contents as well.

“Hey!” Scorpius called out from the doorway causing Aries to freeze.

“Go away.” Aries sneered before returning to his destruction.

“Look you need to stop. I know your life is all kinds of crazy and you are probably losing your mind, but I found out some stuff about the people that hurt Mimi alright. But I am not telling you anything unless you stop this!” Scorpius called out over the noise.

Aries froze again and turned towards Scorpius. Scorpius found something out. Scorpius had done something for Gemini where he couldn’t. Scorpius who Aries father, who Aries had never even met, raised from childhood. Scorpius who was quickly replacing him in Gemini’s affections. All his rage crashed over him submerging his rational mind within its furious grasp and he launched himself at Scorpius.

Scorpius had no idea why Aries was attacking him, but he tried to gain control without hurting Aries. They struggled against each other rolling around amongst the broken glass and ingredients.

“Woah! Get off each other! GOD!” Alec exclaimed rushing over and trying to separate them.

However, Alec didn’t exactly realize just how slippery the floor was and slipped toppling into the middle of Scorpius and Aries’s fight. Finally, Alec managed to pull the two apart having to hang on to Aries.

“Alright you two what the hell is going on!” Alec exclaimed struggling to keep Aries from lunging towards Scorpius.

“I have no idea! He just started swinging at me when I told him that I had info on the group that hurt Gemini. He’s insane!” Scorpius announced clutching his aching side.

“Stay the hell away from my sister! We don’t need you or your filthy family!” Aries snapped.

“What the heck man?! I thought we were all getting along. Gemini’s our friend and don’t you dare go after my family!” Scorpius growled back.

“My sister shouldn’t have anything to do with you. You’re probably why she got attacked in the first place! Stay away from her. I will figure out what happened by myself! We don’t need you!” Aries bellowed.

“ALRIGHT! Calm down. I have no idea what the hell is going on with you Aries but if Scor knows something why wouldn’t you want to know? Also, I found out some stuff too alright. We are not going to just drop this because you tell us to. We care about her too man. You need to go chill out. We can talk about this later alright?” Alec states trying to calm Aries down.

Suddenly all the rage started to dissipate, and Aries just relaxed into Alec’s grip. He was so tired and just emotionally empty.

“Here just let us get you back to your common room okay? We can talk about this all tomorrow.” Alec said maneuvering Aries towards the doorway.

Aries just nodded and Alec looked back at Scorpius who just scoffed and headed back to the Slytherin common rooms to lick his wounds. Alec rolled his eyes but then managed to get a very unsteady Aries back to the Gryffindor common rooms. On his way back he tried to figure out what could have upset him so much but then he figured Aries would tell them in the morning. Hopefully along with an apology for Scorpius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Gemini is actually awake! I know Aries freaked out but I mean he's going through a lot of emotional crap right now. R&R please.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the wait I'm coming in on my finals here soon so school is insane!! I have been having a little trouble deciding where to go from here. Hope you enjoy. Reviews help with writers block. (Well known fact ;) ) Also let me know what you want to see next!

Chapter 29

The next morning Aries was woken by very aggressive shaking and when he finally opened his eyes he found himself face to face with a very pissed off Albus.

“Where the heck were you last night! And why do you look like you were in a fight?” Albus demanded crossing his arms over his chest.

“Sorry Al didn’t realize I had to run everything I do past you. What are you my mother?” Aries drawled sarcastically.

“Knock it off prick. I was worried about you! Who did you fight with?” Albus growled.

“I decided to stay out past curfew and I’m fine! Geez just bugger off.” Aries snapped.

“No! First Gem gets put in the hospital wing and now here you are all bruised up. Was it the same people? Did you see their faces? We could go report them to McGonagall right now.” Albus pointed out.

“It wasn’t the person who beat up Gem. At least I don’t think so. Look I got into a little tussle with Scorpius that’s all.” Aries replied with a sigh.

“WHAT! Why were you fighting with Scor? I thought we were getting along now. Aren’t they helping us? Did he do something? Do I need to go give him a few bruises too?” Albus asked nervously.

“No it…it had nothing to do with Gem okay. Scor didn’t do anything. I was just uh having a bad night and he showed up at the wrong time.” Aries stared down at his battered knuckles and guilt rose up in his chest.

He hadn’t really been angry at Scorpius last night. It wasn’t Scorpius’s fault that they shared a father. If anything Scor was as much a victim as Aries himself.

“Well what happened to cause such a bad night?” Albus asked cautiously.

“I don’t want to talk about it Al. Can we just drop it?” Aries hadn’t slept well and he could feel the exhaustion settling in his bones.

“No. I’m your best friend and if you check the bylaws, as your mother would say, that means I am entitled to know anything and everything that is bothering you. Big or small.” Albus pointed out trying to get even the smallest of smiles out of his best friend.

“I-I just can’t right now. Let’s just say I now know the answer I spent most of my life searching for and I’m not sure how I feel about it.” Aries answered cryptically as he rose to get dressed.

“But you are going to tell me? Just not right now? Because if you promise that you will explain all of this, and soon, I suppose I can let it lie for now.” Albus stated heading to his trunk for clean robes.

“Okay I promise its just too fresh right now. Thanks Al. You really are the best friend in the world. Sorry I worried you.” Aries answered with a small smile on his lips.

Albus nodded and the two of them got dressed in comfortable silence after agreeing to go and check on Gemini before breakfast.

Draco just gazed down at Gemini’s sleeping form as the sunlight began pouring into the room. She had only woken up long enough to say that one word but her voice kept replaying over and over in his head. He had refused to sleep on the off chance that Gemini would wake up again. He wanted to talk to her and get to know her. He didn’t want to lose anymore time not even to sleep.

Hermione came up next to him with a cup of tea which he happily accepted before sitting down beside him. The two of them just settled into comfortable silence as they watched over Gemini.

Soon enough Gemini began to stir again. This time when she opened her eyes they seemed almost blank.

“Mom where are we?” Gemini asked in a very small voice.

“We’re at Hogwarts. You got attacked in a classroom.” Hermione answered.

“Attacked? By who?” Gemini asked reaching for her mom’s hand.

“We don’t know. Actually, Miss Granger I would like to ask you a few questions about what you can remember.” Madame Pomphrey stated coming into view.

“Does she need to do this right now? She just woke up and we don’t want to cause her to go into shock,” Draco cut in.

“Draco she needs to ask these questions so we can find the people who did this. Every second we wait could lead to them getting away.” Hermione snapped.

Her baby was awake and that was amazing but that also meant that the longer they went without diving into her mind the higher the risk of her losing the memories of the fight. She didn’t want to push Gemini too hard so soon after waking up but she also didn’t want this to become a faceless nightmare that scarred Gemini for the rest of her life.

“But would 30 minutes and some time with her family really change that much? Her body’s been through hell alright and if we give her a minute to collect her thoughts and just relax it may help us in the long run.” Draco fired back.

He knew Hermione was scared she had told him what Pomphrey and McGonagall had told her about Gemini’s memory, but Draco had seen what happened to people forced to talk about what the torture they had survived. It was something Voldemort liked to make family members do. He would punish one of them and then force the victim to explain in detail everything that happened to them to their family. It broke all of the intended parties but the victims were the most effected.

“Well if you want we could try and preform legilimency on her and see if the memories are there.” Pomphrey pointed out.

Gemini tried to figure out what was going on. She had been attacked? Where? Why? What was going on? She was so confused watching the adults fight with each other over what to do about her but when she heard the word legilimency she froze. It was like she had no control over her body and suddenly she could feel her throat and lungs burning as a scream tore from her uncontrolled mouth. It was like her mind and her body were two separate things.

When Gemini started screaming all the adults quickly turned their attention back on her. Gemini was just screaming NO over and over again and started thrashing around. She was thrashing so forcefully she started to fall off the bed. Draco reached out and moved her back to the bed, holding her there so she can’t hurt herself.

“GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!” Aries bellowed barreling into the room and knocking Draco away from Gemini.

“Aries! Draco are you okay?” Hermione exclaimed.

Aries just looked down at his distraught sister. All he knew was that his sister was awake and freaked out and that Draco had been holding her onto the bed. Rage roared through him and he glared at Draco.

“What did you do to my sister?!” He demanded.

“Draco didn’t do anything Aries. Gemini started thrashing and almost fell onto the floor. Draco caught her and was trying to keep her from hurting herself. Apologize!” Hermione snapped.

“What happened to Gem? When did she wake up? Did anyone come to get me?” Aries asked in a scathing voice as he reached out gently and started to stroke Gemini’s hair but she still didn’t calm.

“She just woke up a moment ago. We were going to ask her about what happened, but she doesn’t seem to remember. Then Pomphrey suggested legilimency and suddenly she was started screaming.” Hermione explained.

“So, she just woke up and the first thing you did was start asking her what happened and when she couldn’t you wanted to just go and invade her mind? Are you serious?! I would freak out too!” Aries growled as he grabbed his sister’s hand and continued to stoke her hair.

Hermione and Pomphrey both dropped their heads in shame and Draco just gave a small smile at his son. Draco reached out and squeezed Aries shoulder.

“I’m glad she has you looking out for her.” Draco said as he watched Gemini finally start to calm down.

“Of course, she has me. I’ve been her rock all our lives. No matter what I am always here for her. She’s my sister.” Aries replied matter of factly.

“Aries…I hurt all over,” Gemini whispered as she squeezed his hand.

“Well the fact that you were apparently flailing about like a fish out of water with a beat up body could have something to do with that Mimi.” Aries joked causing a small smile to tug at Gemini’s lips.

“Hey, I’m hurt you’re not allowed to be mean to me if I’m hurt,” Gemini pointed out.

“But Gem if I’m not mean to you what purpose will my life have?” At Aries words Gemini let out a soft giggle as she shook her head at him.

“So, your body hurts but do you remember where we are?” Aries asks cautiously.

“Mom said we’re at Hogwarts. Hey you’re in Gryffindor! Oh! I got into Slytherin didn’t I?” Gemini asked her eyes lighting up as she started to remember her time at Hogwarts.

“Yea you are you lousy snake,” Aries joked, “What else do you remember Gem?”

Gemini began listing of various activities and classes that she remembered, and everyone waited on bated breath as her memories got closer and closer to the night in question.

“Then I remember that I had detention with Goyal in the dungeons but everything after that is a blank until I woke up and asked where I was.” Gemini finished and everyone’s faces fell.

“You had detention with Sam Goyal? The one you got into a fight with?” Draco asked cautiously.

“Yea the professors have been making us do our detention together to try and make us get along. It’s been fine.” Gemini responded.

“Can you try and focus on what happened after you arrived in detention, please.” Pomphrey asked cautiously.

Gemini rolled her eyes and tried to think about what happened in detention. Everything had been fine, they were almost done then Slughorn was rushing around but then….nothing. She focused on the nothing trying to get something anything from it. As she focused all that came through was this crushing sense of helplessness. Of being trapped in her own body. Phantom pains started to radiate around her body. It was like she was going through being attacked again but she couldn’t see, hear, touch, smell or taste anything. Tears were now streaming down her cheeks and her voice was horse from her screaming. Suddenly it ended and she felt a warm pair of arms wrapped around her, whispering against her hair and she started to return down to reality.

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO!” Draco roared at Pomphrey who was staring at the ground.

“We need to know what happened. There could be other students at risk. Miss Granger and Miss Greystone were both attacked on the same night. I am doing what I can to protect this school.” Pomphrey snapped as she glared at Draco.

“You didn’t have any right to go into her mind like that! Look at her!” Draco snarled gesturing towards Gemini who was wrapped in her brother’s arms.

“You have no say in her medical wellbeing. You aren’t recognized as her parent legally. I didn’t need your permission. Only her legal guardian’s.” At her words Draco snapped his gaze to Hermione.

“Draco it’s not what you think. Just take a deep breath for me so I can explain alright?” Hermione requested nervously as she met Draco’s furious eyes.

“It’s not what I think? So you didn’t give Pomphrey permission to attack our daughter’s mind? Well that’s great Hermione just wonderful,” Draco’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

“I didn’t say she could attack her mind. I’m not a monster. Pomphrey gave her a memory aid in her drink. It was supposed to help her retrieve the memories on her own. I didn’t know it would cause that!” Hermione exclaimed.

“Just what memory aid did you administer Pomphrey because based on how she reacted it wasn’t a memory aid it was a potion that would help her relieve what she went through! Do you know how dangerous that is? She was traumatized before but it was something that with time would hopefully begin to fade but you just took her right back there! In the state she’s in we’re going to be lucky to get her to talk about anything!” Draco raged.

“EVERYBODY SHUT UP!” Aries bellowed and all the adults froze and looked at him.

“None of this is helping her! All this fighting is making things worse. If you guys are going to sit around screaming at each other leave! No one is talking to her right now. She’s in no shape for any questions and quite frankly I am disgusted with all of you! Stop trying to guess what she needs and wait for her to tell you. Now get out while I try and calm down my sister. I don’t want to look at any of you!” Aries declared glaring at all of them as he tightened his grip on Gemini’s shaking body.

All of the adults looked at each other and realized Aries was acting more adult than any of them and Draco gestured towards the door. A deep swell of shame washed over all of them as they exited and now none of them could look at each other.

“I just wanted to protect this school and all these students. I watch them grow up, help them when their sick and care for them as if they were my own. I’m sorry for over-stepping I didn’t think it through. I was so scared something else would happen to more of the students. I mean two mix blood students injured within hours of each other flashes me back to when the chamber of secrets opened. I don’t want any students killed. I don’t think I could bare it.” Pomphrey confessed.

“Wait the other student was a mix blood?” Hermione demanded.

“Yes, she is a half blood. Her mother is Pansy Parkinson and her father is Allister Greystone.” Pomphrey responded.

“Two half-bloods. That’s concerning. How many mixed or muggle born students does Hogwarts have?” Draco asked as fear began rising in his chest.

“Over half our students are muggle or mixed blood. That’s why I am so concerned. If it was just one of these two girls I wouldn’t be so concerned but two 1st year Slytherins with mixed blood brutally attacked with in hours of each other….it doesn’t seem like some random fluke. Someone targeted those girls.” Pomphrey stated.

“Well we better find out who then. Before anyone else gets hurt.” Hermione cut in before shaking her head, “Trouble at Hogwarts and we’re right in the middle of it. Fate sure is a bitch.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SO SO Sorry for the long wait. Writers block plus finals are not a good mix! Thank you everyone who is still with me. I do plan on finishing this story! Lots of love. Please R&R I am on the fence about this chapter hopefully you all enjoy it!

Chapter 30

Blaise looked over the final version of his contract and he couldn’t feel prouder. It did everything Draco and Hermione had wanted. There was a clause that stated Lucius could not directly or indirectly harm Hermione in any way shape or form, but it was honestly tricky to get around but not impossible, but Blaise was always one for misdirection. If Lucius thought he was able to get around the Hermione clause he would be too cocky to look to closely at the rest. More specifically the very carefully agonizingly ironclad clause that is in place to truly protect everyone. In layman’s terms it stated that Lucius could not himself, through a third party or any other way withhold anything that could or directly cause any harm to any person who was directly related to the Malfoy bloodline. It would appear that all of this was in place to protect Scorpius which was another carefully deployed misdirection. If Lucius thought that Draco was more concerned with his son’s protection then Hermione’s it would seem like Draco was getting his priorities straight. Now all he had to do was run it passed Draco and Hermione and if they agreed then it was time to face the dark dragon.

Blaise decided to treat himself to a nice meal paid for by Draco of course. He would just add it to his friend’s bill. As Blaise started to get ready to go when he heard his floo go off.

“Mittsy!” Blaise called and the house elf appeared. “Do I have any other meetings scheduled for today? I thought I had cleared my schedule. “

“Don’t worry about checking Mittsy. I don’t need a scheduled meeting to come visit my dear ex-brother-in-law now do I?” Astoria’s voice echoed from down the hall.

Blaise quickly grabbed the contract and hid it in one of his other case files. There was no reason for Astoria to find out about the contract and no reason for her to be in his house at all.

“What do you want Tori? I have no times for your petty little games.” Blaise yelled back.

“Now now no need to be so testy Blaisy. I just wanted to talk to you about what is going on with my husband.” Astoria responded as she entered his study.

“Look Draco is my best friend and you well you are you. I am not telling you shit so get out of my house and please make sure the door hits you on the ass on your way out.” Blaise snipped at her.

“That is no way to talk to a lady Blaise I know for a fact that your mother raised you better. I am his wife for better or worse he and I will always be bond together through our son. I need to know if he’s leaving me Blaise. I need to be prepared to fight for my son.” Astoria explained in a cold calculating tone.

“Do you really want to lie to me Astoria? Do you think that I am as stupid as Draco was on his wedding day? Did you think I would never get my hands on a copy of your marriage contract? That I wouldn’t read between the lines? Is that what you thought? Hmm?” Blaise demanded.

“What do you mean?! How did you see that?” Astoria screeched then her eyes widened as the realization dawned on her. “Wow….he’s really doing that? He’s going to divorce me?! For what some mousy little bookworm who isn’t worth the air she breathes?! AAAHH!”

“For the love of- SHUT UP WOMAN BEFORE I SLAP YOU!” Blaise bellowed.

Astoria instantly quieted and glared at him before sinking into a chair and starting to cry.

“Now you know what’s going on Astoria so please save me the crocodile tears. You aren’t sad he’s leaving you for her. You care that he’s divorcing you and taking away that title you fought so hard and long for. That title you trade your already dark and tarnished soul for. Was the contract drawn up after you forced Draco into bed with you? Or when you found out you weren’t pregnant with his child. Or was it-, “Astoria’s wide eyes jerked to his in sheer panic. “Oh-ha-oh that is rich! You slept with Lucius before Draco! God! You were willing to do anything for that name weren’t you. As a Slytherin I must applaud the underhandedness of your whole scheme but as Draco’s best friend I would love to run right over to him and tell him this whole sored affair. He wouldn’t need to divorce you! He could, under pureblood law, have the whole thing annulled. But you know that of course.”

“Blaise you cant do that to him! He loves Scorpius more than anything in this world and honestly I don’t know which of them is the father. Lucius made this plan and it all went down in the same week. I never did a paternity test because it didn’t matter. Lucius didn’t want another child he just wanted to control Draco. Draco wanted Scorpius. Draco LOVES that boy more than I could ever have hoped my child would be loved. I am a terrible mother I know! But do you know why? Why I always expect perfection and lash out at Scor for every little infraction? Because he is the living embodiment of selling myself for nothing! I thought Draco would love me eventually. I thought I just had to get him away from that terrible woman and he would see that we were meant for each other but everyday we were together he grew to hate me more. So I resent my son for getting the love I never got. I hate him! And I love him…what mother does that? Tell him I will give him a divorce I will give him everything Blaise just don’t take away the one person that truly full heartedly love Scorpius.” Astoria pleaded.

“This right here Tori…this is why I am not telling him. You are a, well not a good mother but one who does love her child as much as she can. I won’t tell him but you will give him an easy out are we clear. No resentment no fighting for custody just a nice clean break. Oh and another thing you need to actually spend time with your son. Stop think of why he’s here and instead get to know him for who he actually is and I think maybe you can heal.” Blaise stated.

“How can I heal when Lucius is controlling my life?! If I don’t do what he wants he will tell Draco! I can’t let that happen. If I can stop that secret from ever coming to light I will be able to hold my head up high and say that I was a good mother.” Astoria was crying real tears now.

“I’ll protect you and your secret Astoria. Not for you but for him. For my godson I will protect this. We’re writing up a contract. If I put a clause in for you though I need your word, on your magic, that you will let this divorce go through and let Draco keep full custody of Scor. You will be a part of your son’s life but you will not try and control his life. We’ve all had too much of that in our lives so lets spare our children the same fate, huh?” Blaise laid his terms in a cold lawyer tone.

“I promise on my magic.” Astoria replied. “How about a toast? You still have that 40 year old Fire-whiskey? I think today is a day worthy of it.”

Blaise nodded and pointed to the bar in the corner. Astoria smiled at him as she wiped her tears and grabbed two glasses discretely emptying a small vial into one before filling them with about 3 fingers worth.

“I want to see the contract as it stands now Blaise. You know I have a little experience with legal documents. I want to make sure we can slip my little protection undetected.” Astoria said coyly as she offered Blaise the glass she hadn’t poured the vial into.

“Does this look like my first rodeo princess I want the other glass. I know you always keep the fuller one to yourself. As for the contract well sorry hun, you are just going to have to trust me.” Blaise gave her a dazzling smile as Astoria pretended to pout before handing over the drugged drink.

“Fine be that way but I do want to read it over before Lucius does.” Astoria pointed out.

“For sure. I’ll send you a copy as I am presenting him his. No double crossing me Astoria or I will make you live to regret it.” Blaise growled.

“Of course. Salud,” They clinked glasses and Blaise easily finished his drink in one swig but Astoria, ever playing the dutiful lady, just took a small swig of hers. “Oh and there is one other thing I wanted to talk with you about.”

“What is that?” Blaise asked.

Astoria smirked up at him through her lashes and moved closer till her body was pressed against his.

“Have you ever wondered what it would have been like if you had married me instead of Daphne? I mean I know you wanted me over her but Daddy didn’t think you were good enough. Do you ever wonder what you missed out on? I know I do.” Astoria carefully trailed her hands up Blaise’s chest before maneuvering him into a chair.

Blaise was shell shocked. Sure he always joked about sleeping with Astoria with Draco but he never actually planned on doing it. But now with her musky perfume permenating his senses and her lush body pressed against him he felt light headed. Wait- light headed his hand flew to his lips as he felt the darkness settling in.

“You two-faced bi-,“ The rest of his words were cut off when he passed out.

“Aw poor Blaisy always one for a good sob story. Hopefully this reminds you that no matter how pretty it may appear you never mess with a cobra.” Astoria purred into his ear before starting to search for the contract.

‘It’s easy to make people believe you when you tell them the truth.’ Astoria thought to herself as she foraged through Blaise’s case files. Most people would search the safes, but Blaise never kept the real documents in such an obvious place. He was and always would hide what you were looking for right in front of you. After she found it she breathed a huge sigh of relief. This contract was her way out from under Lucius’s clutches. One last job and she was free to run off where-ever she wanted knowing her secret would be safe. She could never be the mother Scorpius deserved but at least she could do this one thing for him. Finally, she could move on knowing she protected her son from the terrible course that lead to his life. With Draco Scorpius would want for nothing least of all love. She was making the right choice come what may she believed this was what she had to do.

**********************************************************************************************

After Aries calmed her down Gemini tried to talk to him about what had happened when she had looked for the memory, but Aries cut her off.

“I don’t want you to focus on anything but getting better. It seems like anytime someone tries to get you to recall the memory your body reacts horribly. A seemingly harmless memory restoration potion made you relive everything you went through and before that when Pomphrey wanted to look into your mind you went catatonic and almost hurt yourself all over again! I don’t want you to think about that night at all right now. You are still recovering and maybe I’m being selfish but I would greatly appreciate it if you would tell everyone who has questions to frell off until you are back in classes at the very least. Please just get better. It literally kills me to see you lying in this bed so hurt so just focus on getting better not what put you here.” Aries pleaded.

“You mean figuratively and come on Aries you just want to copy off me in classes again right?” Gemini tried to joke but Aries just glared at her.

“Just get better you brat. I love you too much to see you lying in this bed next week because you did something stupid.” Aries stated ruffling her hair softly.

“I’m in the hospital wing. What exactly do you think is going to happen? A medicine cabinet is going to fall on me? Please this is the safest place for me right now.” Gemini pointed out.

“Yea well if anyone could get hurt just lying in their hospital bed it would be you. Alright I have to head to bed. Unless you want me to stay with you tonight. Just say the word.” Aries said staring down at her.

“I’m a big girl Aries. Yea what happened was scary and am I nervous about being alone in here……yes but you can’t always be by my side. I know I’m safe here and I promise to think only of the classes I’m missing and getting better. I love you Aries now go to bed before mom shows up and drags you to the Gryffindor common room by your ear like she used to do when we refused to go to bed.” Gemini pointed out squeezing his hand.

“I’ll bring you breakfast in the morning, alright?” Aries offered.

“That would be great! Could you bring Alec and Scor too. I’m sure they’re both worried sick as well.” Gemini asked her eyes sparkling with excitement.

“Yea I can bring them. I may have to apologize first but if you want them here then here they shall be,” Aries replied sullenly.

“Apologize? Why do you need to apologize to them?” Gemini asked confused.

“Well I had just found out about Draco Malfoy being our dad and everything and I may have possibly taken my frustrations out on Scorpius……with my fists. He just showed up at the wrong time and I am sorry. I know you guys are close now. Hell he’s our brother so I understand if you don’t want me here tomorrow.” Aries explained unable to meet Gemini’s gaze anymore and tried to make a quick escape.

“Aries William Granger DO NOT make me get out of this bed!” Gemini exclaimed causing Aries to freeze. “Look at me Aries. You are my twin brother. My confidant and my rock. NO ONE could ever replace you in my life. Not even another brother. I love you, you big stupid lion.”

At her words Aries burst into tears again and rushed over to hug his sister. Those were the words he had needed to hear. That he mattered. That no matter who else joined their family he would never be replaced in his sister’s eyes. Finally, after his tears dried and Gemini gave him one last hug he headed off to Gryffindor Tower feeling about 20 pounds lighter and a genuine smile on his lips.

***********************************************************************************

Draco and Hermione waited for Aries to leave before checking on Gemini again but she was fast asleep when they reached her.

“They are amazing Hermione. Both of them. The way Aries protected her and made us see sense…that boy is something else. You did an amazing job raising two wonderful kids. I’m just sorry I couldn’t be a part of it.” Draco stated as he gazed down at Gemini.

“We can’t focus on the past now, alright? We don’t get do over and honestly I don’t think I’d take one if I could. If we did you wouldn’t have Scorpius and I know you love that boy. People always say everything happens for a reason and I have to believe that Draco, now more than ever.” Hermione said as she ran her hand against her daughter’s cheek.

“We will find the people who did this Hermione and I promise you they will regret ever meeting Gemini when we do.” Draco reassured as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“The people who did this will be lucky to ever see the inside of a jail cell. No one messes with my family and gets away with it.” Hermione promised in a low lethal tone.

“There is something else we need to do to keep them safe. All of them. Scorpius, Aries and Gemini. We have to deal with my father.” Draco pointed out.

“Do you think Blaise has finished the contract? I want your father out of the way so I can pour my whole focus into finding these monsters.” Hermione replied.

“We can go check with him now. Do you want to ask Pomphrey to stay in the infirmary tonight?” Draco asked.

“No need to ask me. I was already planning on staying with Miss Granger and Miss Greystone. No one will harm them while I am here. You have my word.” Pomphrey promised before settling down at her desk with a pile of medical files and her wand on the desk beside her.

“Thank you.” Hermione said before grabbing Draco’s hand and pulling him towards the floo.

Now that Hermione had something real and concrete that she could work towards that would protect her children she couldn’t wait to do it. Finally she wasn’t just the heartbroken angry mother of an attacked child, she was a fierce protective mother lion ready to take down any and all those who would endanger her cubs. As long as they could present the contract and force Lucius to sign it without looking too closely they could do this.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody!!! Long time no read. School and life are insane. Don't believe me? I work 34 hours have a full course load and have to make time for my family. SO sorry that its been so long please don't hate me! R&R Also I made the day Gemini woke up originally on a Friday night and there is a slight flash back to what Alec and Scor were doing on Saturday. That's the day that Gemini yells at her brother for thinking someone could ever replace him. If you have any questions or I messed something up let me know! In a review. Or tell me how you like it....in a review....or just review to say that you're still reading. REVIEW! lots of love Jatzo girl

Chapter 31

Scorpius and Alec had spent most of Saturday in the Slytherin common room because Scorpius really didn’t want another confrontation with Aries. Alec had just rolled his eyes and agreed settling down next to him in the common room to sort out all the information they had gathered. The common room was completely empty because most of the students were out enjoying the weekend. Scorpius was having difficulties focusing because his mind was still on Aries and how he attacked him for no reason One minute they were on their way to making friends and the next it was like Aries wanted to kill him. It just didn’t make sense. Both boys decided against checking on Gemini because they didn’t want to cause any more trouble.

“Alright so we know that there is a group of murderous students at Hogwarts that consists of all the houses and has around 7 members. Also, we know that Sam Goyal had something to do with Gemini’s attack. Should we go talk to McGonagall?” Scorpius asked.

“I don’t know. It does seem like a lot of information but…what if they can’t find out all the members? If even one of them is still at this school Mimi is going to be in danger. Maybe we should talk to your dad? He might be able to tell us if we have enough information or maybe Professor Potter?” Alec offered.

This group was beyond their abilities but somehow it felt wrong to just give up because it was dangerous. Both boys let out deep sighs. They knew it was smarter to include adults to help fix this but they weren’t sure they were ready to do that.

“Or we could, uh, figure out all the members and then take them down one by one so they have no idea that they’re even being targeted?” Scorpius said questioningly.

“I like that plan but I think we should include at least one adult so that we can make sure that if things get too hairy we have some back up.” Alec agreed.

“Well our best bet would be to give some but not all the information we know and definitely not tell them that we’re going to take them down.” Scorpius pointed out.

“Duh doy. I think it would be better if we didn’t use someone in the school though because the second we include a teacher we include every teacher and get watched like hawks.” Alec concluded.

“So we should talk to my dad? I don’t see him keeping this quiet and letting us work on it. With my luck he would call in a personal Auror to follow me around 24/7.” Scorpius stated completely serious.

“Maybe we should talk with Aries and Albus first and then decide which adult to include.” When Alec noticed Scor’s face fall he nudged him with his shoulder. “Look I know Aries went off on you but I don’t honestly think it had to do with you. He’s probably just feeling completely useless when it comes to Mimi and you showed up with new info and caught him at a bad time. I’m not saying it excuses how he reacted, but it must be really hard for him.”

Scorpius let out a deep breath because Alec was right, but he was still hurt that someone he was considering a friend would do that. He was also, though he would never admit it to Alec, scared that Aries would attack him again.

“We can talk with them tomorrow okay? But for today lets figure out some attack plans before everyone comes back.-“ A loud grumble sounds from both boys stomachs. “After we get some food. Come on lets sneak down to the kitchens.”

The boys headed off together whispering quietly as the wondered the halls towards the kitchens. The rest of their day was spent figuring out their battle plan. The first target was obvious Sam Goyal.

*******************************************************************************************************

Hermione and Draco stood outside Blaise’s office, but something felt wrong. There was the faintest hint of jasmine lingering in the air. Both trained to trust their instincts they quietly drew their wands and Draco signaled for her to open the door indicating that he was going to check the room first. Hermione nodded and quickly opened the door as Draco spun in front of the opening assessing everything. Nothing was out of ordinary but now Draco realized why the smell had set him off so. In the study you could smell it more potently almost nauseating in its power mixed with the faintest smell that was so unique he instantly knew who was there.

“Tori what the hell are you doing here?” Draco growled as he stalked into the room.

“She’s long gone mate,” Blaise drawled as he straightened up his desk.

“What do you mean long gone why was she here in the first place?!” Draco demanded.

Blaise sighed and looked his best friend in the eyes and prepped himself for the beating he knew was coming.

“She was here to sleep with me. I told you she’s hot. Also, she wanted me to add her into the will but mainly well I think she wanted to get laid by someone who, although barely, doesn’t despise her as much as you do.” Blaise said matter of factly.

“Blaise you are a terrible liar you know that? Have been all our lives. I can always tell when you’re about to play a trick or lie to me probably before you can even get the words out. So tell me mate…..why is it that I know your lying but you aren’t showing the normal signs. No you are showing a very different set of signs. Signs that are very common for someone else I know quite…intimately,” Draco drawled as he stalked towards.

A brief flash of fear flashed across Blaise’s face before he masked with indifference. Hermione observed from the doorway after cloaking herself. She wanted to know why Draco was acting so odd and also she trusted that he would have called her in if it was nothing.

“Sorry Drake I don’t swing that way. Although you never did tell me just how …..agile Tori was. I honestly don’t know why you want to just throw all that away for Mione but hey your loss my gain right?” Blaise stated trying to rile Draco up.

“See you almost had me going there but Blaise would never say that. Blaise likes to joke about it but he actual has no interest in sleeping with my ex-wife and more importantly Blaise more then anyone knows why I would willingly throw everything in my life except my son in a live volcano without a second thought to be with Hermione. I left her once to keep her safe and I have never regretted anything in my life more then that day. So Astoria please stop embarrassing yourself pretending to be my best friend, hand over what ever the hell you are trying to hide from me and release the cloaking spell you’re hiding Blaise under.” Draco lectured shaking his head ever so slightly.

Astoria wanted to scream. She had finally found the stupid document when she heard the damn floo go off. She had tried to aperate, but Blaise had an anti-apperation charm on his property. So hastily she hid the document in her shirt and came up with a plan to piss Draco off so that she could pretend to storm out and get away without being found out. Luckily she has always been good at glamor charms.

“Just let me go Draco. Let me go and I won’t fight the divorce or anything else you want but I need to have this. It’s a private document that I am trading for the only thing in my life worth living for.” Astoria pleaded as she dropped the glamor charm but made sure to keep the cloak over Blaise.

“You know I think that’s the most honest thing I have ever heard coming from your mouth. Too bad I still don’t trust you. Where’s Blaise? If you’ve hurt him you are going to wish you were never born.” Draco promised.

“Please I didn’t hurt your little boyfriend Draco. Come on I am not a monster. I’ll lift the spell as soon as you let me leave. Quid pro quo mi amor,” Astoria purred as she moved to go around him.

Draco seemed to let out a sigh and didn’t try to stop her. Her heart jumped with sinful glee but then she felt a wand under her chin.

“I tried to do this the easy way but like always you have to make my life more difficult don’t you Tori?” Draco asked as the stretched his neck from side to side. “Well now you get to deal with her and she’s had a really bad couple of days so I would just give up now.”

“Please like I’m scared of some pathetic Mudblood who is hiding behind a cloaking spell. What were you so scared and helpless you had to send Draco in first? Doesn’t really sound like a member of the golden trio but then again maybe all those years as a spinster with two bastard children dulled your senses.” Astoria spat venomously.

“Oh I am truly going to enjoy this.” Draco chuckled.

Hermione’s cloaking spell dropped as her fist snapped forward and connected with Astoria’s bitchy mouth knocking her to her hands and knees on the ground. Before Astoria could even acknowledge what happened Hermione kicked her knocking her flat against the floor.

“You think you’re so much better then me? You had to force drink after drink down a depressed man’s throat to get him interested in sleeping with you and even then in the morning he wanted nothing to do with you. His father had to threaten my life to even get him to consider marring you. But you know what your right out of the two of us you are obviously the winner right. The little housewife who throws meaning less parties that only show off how rich your husband is. Who’s only friends are the one’s trying to stab her in the back the second she makes a wrong move. Yea you’re right. Why would I want to be a self-sufficient woman with children that adore her and friends that would die for her when I could be a vapid air-head bitch like you,” Hermione growled as she held Astoria in place with a boot on her back. “Now where the hell is Blaise.”

Astoria released the cloaking spell hoping that Hermione would rush to Blaise’s side like the over exuberant Gryffindor she was. The second that mudblood moved Astoria was out of there. The floo was just around the corner.

“Shit! Hermione he’s bleeding pretty bad.” Draco exclaimed when he saw Blaise laying down behind the counter, a small amount of blood was pooled around his head.

“Oh, he might have hit his head when he fell,” Astoria said sweetly.

“Shut up bitch you’re not going anywhere until we figure out why you were here,” Hermione growled pushing her heel harder against her back when Astoria tried to wiggle free.

“Yes please focus on me the woman with literally no place to go that Draco can’t follow me. Please continue to hold me here rather than help the guy whose bleeding on the floor. That seems like such a wonderful idea.” Astoria snapped sarcastically.

“Hermione she’s right. Let’s take care of Blaise then I can deal with her. Astoria go to the manor. I’ll be by as soon as I take care of Blaise and I swear to Merlin if you go anywhere else and I have to track you down you will regret the day you were born.” Draco threatened.

Hermione didn’t trust Astoria, she knew the diabolical witch was up to something but she had to start trusting Draco and honestly she was worried about Blaise so she lifted up her foot slowly allowing Astoria to stand up. A small smirk pulled at Astoria’s lips as she brushed herself off. She turned and faced Hermione pasting a fake pain look across her features.

“You really are an awful boorish bitch Granger. You should be luck I don’t press charges.” Astoria threatened.

“Do you ever get tired of your own voice? I swear its easier to listen to nails on a chalkboard.” Hermione sniped back.

“That’s not what Draco’s says to me when he’s making me scream out in pleasure. He always loves it when you tell him what you want him to do. Even if all I could say was more he still never let me stop talking.” Astoria shot back.

Hermione saw red and took a deep breath to stop herself from murdering the witch in front of her. Then Hermione noticed a small bunch of parchment peaking out from Astoria’s shirt. Something told her that whatever was on that parchment was the reason for all of this, but she also knew if she just grabbed it Astoria could come up with some way to get rid of it before Hermione was able to figure out what it was. With a quick silent spell Hermione conjured a small wad of parchment in her left hand before lunging at Astoria. Hermione pretended, well mainly, to strangle Astoria with her right hand which caused Astoria to focus completely on stopping her right hand while Hermione swapped the parchment in her shirt.

Draco went over there and separated the two squabbling witches keeping Hermione pressed against his chest with his arm pinning hers to her sides.

“Astoria leave before I let her finish what she obviously wants to do.” Draco stated in an icy voice.

“Just remember Draco we aren’t divorced yet and if you step out on me you better believe I will take you for everything you hold dear and more,” Astoria threatened before leaving the room.

Hermione instantly stilled after Astoria left the room but Draco just tightened his hold burying his face in her hair. Hermione tried to pull away but Draco’s hold remained strong.

“Draco what are you doing?” Hermione asked in small voice suddenly unsure what was happening.

“You-you have no idea what you do to me when you act like that do you witch?” Draco murmured in her ear so close that she could feel his lips graze the outer shell causing her whole body to shiver.

“L-let me go Draco.” Hermione said trying to keep her voice calm and steady even as she felt the electricity between them increase.

“Never. Never again.” Draco said reverently as dragged his lips against the column of her throat drawing an almost inaudible moan from her. “Do you have any idea how sexy you look when you hair starts to crackle? How desirable you look when you’re beating the shit of another witch? How crazy you drive me when you get jealous? Merlin woman I want to rip all of your clothes off you body and fuck you till neither of us can walk.”

Hermione tried to keep her head about her but his words and the feel of his lips against her skin were making it hard to suppress her own surge of want. She wanted to take him so completely that she wiped any trace of any other witches from his body. She wanted to fill him so completely that he couldn’t even look at anyone else but her. Draco grabbed her hair with his free hand and forced her face towards his before slanting his lips against hers in a devastating kiss. It wasn’t a sweet gentle kiss no it was an explosive all-encompassing kiss that took both their breaths away.

It was like releasing all the years of yearning for each other in one fell swoop. Hermione turned in his arms and ran her hands through his hair not caring that the wad of paper fell to the floor to consumed with the taste and feel of the wizard in front of her.

Soon they were a frenzy of hands trying to rid each other of their clothes but so unwilling to part for more then a few seconds that overall they were not very successful.

“Hey I know you guys have a lot of sexual tension going on but uh- could you go to one of your houses first. This is not how I want my office christened.” Blaise’s wise-ass words startled the amorous couple who quickly jumped away from each other.

“BLAISE! You’re okay!” Hermione exclaimed rushing over to her friend.

“Yea good thing too other wise I would have been dead before you two came up from air.” Blaise joked good naturedly.

“Wait so you were just pretending? What was with all the blood?” Draco demanded.

“Oh that was to get Hermione over to help me so that Astoria could escape with the fake documents I planted for her to find.” Blaise stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Now she’ll bring the fakes to Lucius who will expect that I have copies and will think that he knows all our plans. It’s perfect the fake has a great loophole that will make him so excited to sign he won’t even reread the documents before signing the new one. Pretty brilliant right? Tori played right into my hands. Like I would ever fall for the old poisoned drink trick.”

While Draco and Blaise laughed Hermione dropped her gaze. She quickly picked up the parchment from the floor and unraveled it hoping she was wrong. Nope staring back at her was the a legal document for a contract between Draco Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy.

“What do you have there Hermione?” Blaise asked holding out his hand.

Hermione let out a sheepish sigh and handed it over.

“Sorry Blaise I uh didn’t realize that you had a plan. I just saw the parchment and grabbed it thinking it was something she shouldn’t have.” Hermione explained.

Blaise let out a sigh as he read over the document.

“Well shit.” Blaise groaned.

  



	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey every one! Hope you enjoy please review. Also I am looking for a beta. If you are interested please email me at jatzogirl2012@outlook.com

Chapter 32

Unfortunately, life at Hogwarts didn’t just stand still when you were sent to the hospital wing Gemini quickly discovered. She had been in the hospital wing for 2 weeks now and all of her assignments were stacking up. Still Pomphrey was hesitant to let her leave. It didn’t help that her brother, err brothers and friends hadn’t been by to visit her much. When they did visit it was just long enough to drop off notes and assignments and then they would leave whispering and scheming together. It was driving her crazy that they wouldn’t tell her what was going on!

She let out a deep sigh and tried to look over Aries notes for charms and muggle studies. She still didn’t understand why her mother had pushed her to take that stupid class. It was an affront to anyone who had actually been in the muggle world and the way Professor Multnik taught it you would think that muggles were still living like cave men. 

“What are you working on?” Came a timid voice from across the room pulling Gemini out of her frustrated mental rambling.

“Ah just going over the notes my brother brought me on the classes we share. I’m Gemini by the way,” Gemini replied as she looked at the other young girl in the hospital bed.

“At least you have someone to bring you notes. All I get are my assignments but luckily I was smart enough to read a head on the classes. You never know when something may cause you to not be able to study. I’m Analise by the way. I’ve seen you around but honestly your friends are a little intimidating.” Analise stated with a shaky smile.

“Who Alec and Scor? No those two are big teddy bears. You’re a Slytherin too right? I’m surprised none of our house mates are helping you out with notes.” Gemini pointed out.

“Well most of them could care less if I failed out of all of my classes and the rest are too scared of what those students would do if they found out that I was given notes from one of them. It’s not easy being a half-blood in a mainly pureblood house. Still I’m kind of used to being on my own and figuring things out for myself.” Analise replied with a shrug.

“You’re a half-blood? I think, well I mean I guess I am too in a weird way that I can’t really explain.” Gemini stated.

“I thought you were a muggle born because of your mother and no one really knowing who your father is. It’s kind of assumed that your dad is a muggle and your mom just doesn’t want to admit it. It’s the only logical explanation for how similar you look to the Malfoys after all.” Analise responded. 

Gemini’s back stiffened at the name Malfoy. She didn’t know if she was supposed to announce her connection with them or not. She decided it was best to avoid confirming it for the time being.

“I wouldn’t know. My father was never around when we grew up.” Gemini said deciding to tell at least part of the truth and schooling her features into an emotionless mask.

“It was the talk of the girls dormitory the first night. Lots of debating weather or not you were some Malfoy love child or something.” Analise gave a small chuckle as she inspected Gemini’s reactions carefully.

“I wouldn’t know. Thanks to the warm welcome I received from our housemates I choose to sleep in the common room with Alec and Scor. I didn’t want to deal with those stuck up prissy brats.” Gemini responded coolly.

“Wish I had thought of that. When they realized you weren’t coming up they decided I was the best victim out of the 1st years. It was awful.” Analise stated shaking her head lightly.

“Well you could have joined us you know. I never say no to new friends and like I said Scor and Alec are giant teddy bears who obviously don’t care about blood status seeing as how they’re friends with me.” Gemini pointed out because she felt a kind of kindship with her.

“Maybe if we ever get to leave the hospital wing. I have never known any students to be kept this long. All my wounds are healed but Pomphrey keeps say she still needs to observe me. Apparently any time they try to ask me what happened I go almost catatonic and try to injure myself or others.” This peaked Gemini’s interest as she recalled what happened when Pomphrey tried to give her a memory enhancer.

“Does it feel like your body remembers everything, but you can’t actually see any of it? All you get is echoes with no real source?” Gemini asked quickly as her mind whirled.

“Yea exactly! Do you get it too? I’ve never seen her question you. My parents gave her free reign to do anything to figure out what is happened to me. It’s just lovely,” Analise growled sarcastically.

“Why would your parents do that? My mom was originally all for do everything but after the memory enhancer affected me so badly she changed her mind.” Gemini’s stomach churned imagining being constantly tossed into that mental space time again. 

“Well you were lucky then. My parents are, well lets just say they care more about the effect this has on our family name then the personal affect it has on me.” Analise took a deep breath to calm herself. “Still if it helps find the people who did this to me…well I want them to pay.”

The pure venom in Analise’s voice spoke to Gemini because she understood it. She too wanted the person or persons responsible for this to pay. Unfortunately, it was unknown if the party was students or faculty. Honestly Gemini was positive it was a mixture of the two but she had no real evidence. 

“You know that it was more than one?” Gemini asked in a small voice, unable to quell her curiosity.

“Yes. That much I do know. Nothing else but I remember at least 3 different sets of hands. Trust me it took a lot of time and concentration to even be able to decern that. It’s frustrating you know? Like you can feel all the answers in the back of your mind, but you just can’t reach them.” Analise asked.

“Trust me I understand. Maybe we can help each other. I can ask you questions and you can ask me. That way we can see if that affects our reactions to the memory. Maybe the reactions are because of a spell or something that suppose to keep us from being able to fully remember.” Gemini mused.

“But wouldn’t we just have the same reactions then?” Analise pointed out.

“Possibly but it depends what’s blocking us. If it’s meant to completely block us from remembering any of it then yea we will have the same reactions but if it’s meant to block us from telling anyone with ability to help us then no. What your describing reminds me of a conversation my mom and my grandparents had. My grandparents were yelling at my mom about sending me and my brother to Hogwarts and then it turned to her obliviating them in the war. My mom reminded them that they couldn’t remember her, so they were happy. My grandparents lectured her about how they always felt that something was missing something. They told her they could feel in the back of their minds, but they couldn’t figure out what it was. It’s possible that someone used an altered memory charm on us. One that gave us echoes of what happened but no ability to truly remember it.” Gemini explained.

“Well wouldn’t our parents or Pomphrey think of that and get us a mind healer?” Analise pointed out.

“But like I said it seems like it’s an altered version of a memory charm. Most memory charms completely wipe all traces of the memory the caster wants to remove. As far as I know no spell has been made that allows the echoes of the encounter to remain. Of course, it could have just been poorly cast but it seems too deliberate for that. Also, with most memory charms if you give the person a certain combinations of memory enhancers they will remember what happened. I’m guessing that is what Pomphrey has been doing to you. We also have to take the reactions we have into consideration. Do you lose control of your body? Sudden flailing and pain that you can’t control?” Gemini asked as her mind whirled.

“Yea it hurts like hell anytime Pomphrey gives me anything that helps with memory. She silences my bed so that I don’t upset other patients and makes sure I stay restrained. It’s really hard on her. I can see the pain in her eyes anytime she brings me potions now, but my family is pushing her for results. Not that they have even been to visit me. Honestly I’m more than a little jealous of you and your family. I was merely a means to an end to my mother and my father, well lets just say he is very old fashioned. In his mind the only thing I can do for him is to marry into a wealthier family.” The bitterness in Analise’s tone shock Gemini as much as the context of her words.

“I am truly sorry about your family. I think we have quite a few classes together if you want to go over my brother’s notes with me. It would be nice to have a friend who isn’t boy for a change. Plus, once you’re friends with me you basically become a member of my family and then there’s a good chance you will regret ever being jealous of me.” Gemini joked.

“I would like that a lot and I sincerely doubt I will regret anything.” Analise replied with a wide smile. “Do you want to work on what happened to us or study?”

“Let’s study first okay. It might work better if we’re relaxed.” Gemini supplied and Ana nodded.

Gemini gathered up her brother’s notes and quickly scampered across the hospital wing to the bed next to Ana. The girls spent the next few hours quizzing each other and writing their make up essays. It was wonderful for Gemini because most of the time she got teased relentlessly about her studious nature and love for critiquing other peoples work but Ana was just as bad as she was. This was the start of a beautiful friendship she just knew it.

*******************************************************************************

The past week had been so frustrating for the boys. Every time one of them would get close to Sam Goyal either a teacher would show up or he would be so surrounded by people that it was impossible to do anything to him or get any information out of him.

“We have got to figure something out. I heard Pomphrey tell my mom that Gem is going to be able to leave the hospital wing soon and so far we haven’t been able to learn ANYTHING!” Aries exclaimed in frustration.

The boys all shared Aries frustration because every single plan they had tried had failed miserably. Albus had tried to pick a fight with Sam and run off hoping the older boy would let his anger get the better of him and chase Albus down but unfortunately all that had caused was the loss of 30 house points for fighting. Then Scorpius had tried to befriend Sam, despite the awful feeling it left in his stomach, but Sam had just scoffed at Scorpius and told him to fuck off and that Sam wouldn’t be interested in being friends even if Scor begged. Alec and Aries tried to use some of the pranks that the Weasley twins had given Aries to create a big enough distraction so they could basically kidnap Sam, but they accidentally caused a much bigger mess then they had intended. Who knew that releasing a handful of the Weasley fireworks in the hallway would make the outer wall explode?! The howlers they received were still ringing in their ears and that was 2 days ago.

“We will watch out for her Aries you know that. With the four of us protecting her no one is going to be able to come close to hurting her again,” Scorpius promised.

Aries sighed and nodded. Things between him and Scorpius were still strained. He had apologized but Aries hadn’t explained why he attacked Scor. He didn’t feel it was his place to tell Scorpius that they were siblings, so it made things a little awkward. 

Scorpius knew something was going on with Aries, but he just couldn’t figure out what it was. He was still hurt that someone he had come to call a friend had attacked him and wouldn’t tell him what he had done to deserve it. All Aries had said was he had been having a bad day and Scorpius had shown up at the wrong time and that Aries took his frustrations out on him. Scorpius asked what had upset him so much, but Aries refused to tell him which caused a bit of a stalemate between the two. 

Alec honestly was only hanging out with Aries and Albus for Gemini and made no real move to become better friends with either boy. He didn’t really care to have more friends and honestly the four of them working together was only because of Gem. 

“Why don’t we try and do another distraction? This time with all of us working together?” Albus asked glancing around the group.

“We barely made it out of the first one alive and we’re seriously lucky that McGonagall didn’t figure out it was us! Now you want us to do that again?” Alec demanded.

“Well if you had listened to me and we had only set of 2 fireworks on opposite sides then maybe it would have worked.” Aries snapped.

“No, it wouldn’t have! 2 fireworks going off would have gotten rid of maybe 2 professors if we were lucky. At least the 6 we set off got everybody out of their seats.” Alec shot back.

“Then we should have gone with the swamps or the darkness powder!” Aries growled.

“That would have been too suspicious and besides we can’t use any more of your uncles stuff because then you know McGonagall is going to trace it straight back to you guys or your cousins who will no doubt sell you down the river.” Alec pointed out. “Look maybe what we need to do is be sneakier about this. I say we revisit me and Scor grabbing him in the dorm room.”

“Yea because that’s not suspicious at all! And where exactly are you guys going to take him so we can hear what he has to say? Not like you can do it in your common room.” Albus exclaimed. “What’s to keep him from waking up all of your little house mates when you grab him?”

“I’ll just ask Mipsy to bring me some sleeping potion and then he won’t wake up until we have him somewhere safe. All we need is a place to bring him.” Alec replied as he rolled his eyes.

“Great now we just need a secret place where no one will here him and we’re able to get to luging around Sam’s unconscious body. Not to mention slipping past Flitch and his stupid cat. Serious Alec this is why we didn’t do this plan in the first place! Too many moving parts and potential complications.” Scorpius snapped.

“Well I don’t want to just sit around waiting for this groups next move and nothing else has worked so what do you suggest we do?” Alec snarled back.

As the other boys kept bickering back and forth Albus realized they already had the best possible plan. He just hoped he could get them all to see it.

“Guys….I have a plan but you’re not going to like it.” Albus announced cutting through all the bickering.


End file.
